


The Shape of Dust

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1960s - Freeform, Adultery, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - The Shape of Water, Cold War, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Author Appeal, Historical Inaccuracy, Interspecies Communication, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex Scene, Non-Consensual Sex Scene, Non-Sexual Urination, Surrealist Elements, Tragedy, Unsanitary Scenes, domestic abuse, f!robin - Freeform, that is in chapter five jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: At a top secret research facility in the 1960s, a lonely janitor, Lon'qu, forms a unique relationship with a rabbit-like creature that is being held in captivity.





	1. Dear Lonely Hearts

   Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess with a beautiful, erotic love built on understanding and sharing but whilst this is a love story, it is a tragedy too. Their love, pure and everlasting, was hounded by a monster.

   If we begin this story, Olivia muses in reflection quite sometime after the events had been laid to their rest, then it is a poetic tale, yes. Our lovers, our prince and princess, turned out alright in the end; it is what preyed on their joy, what foul dust floated in the wake of their dreams and love that temporarily won over them in their lowest moments that weighed them down and choked them in stony despair. However, as with all good fairy tales - even theirs - they were fine in the end.

   And thus, our prince, begins in his story in slumber. He was asleep on Olivia’s lounge, blanket over him and he snored. His dreams were of nothingness for nothingness was from whence he had come. The apartment he shared with his sister, fostered by the same parents as he, was a warm place filled to the brim with knickknacks. It was a place with a dingy hearth and scarlet, worn down carpet. It had flickering lights above encapsulated on chandeliers and a wobbly table in the kitchen. It was small, but it was theirs.

   And in his dreams, Lon’qu, our prince felt the beginning of this new story, of this fairy tale. In the darkness, he was shown his and his sister’s apartment, but he was shown a version that was not theirs; not lived in. Perhaps once, but not now. It was ravaged by an eerie and long-gone apocalypse. Moss crept across long stretches of cracked cement. Cement that did not exist but took the appearance of things in their apartment. The chandeliers, the wobbly tables, even the lounge Lon’qu slept upon.

   In this dream, he wandered through his apartment, disembodied but one with the stone ravaging it, turning it to rock and cement. Every nook, every cranny, every corner. And with this disembodied flight, came a swirling dust. Brown and airy, it swept through almost like rain.

   It was so strange. This environment, inherently his and Olivia’s, was no longer so familiar to him as he wandered through it. He inspected the walls, crawling with decrepit lichen and flimsy flowers. He continued to wander through with a heavy heart as he tried to understand this new and alien environment.

   That was, until, he was roused from his sleep. Olivia bent over him, she rocked his shoulder.

   “Um, uh, Lon’qu…?” she whispered. “I’m making… breakfast.”

   Lon’qu’s eyelashes fluttered. He scowled.

   “I know, I know. It’s weird to call our night shift meals breakfast.” Olivia said. “But still, eggs and bacon sounds good, no?”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Olivia backed off and spun on her heel. In the distance, Lon’qu heard the egg timer screeching. The whole apartment wafted with scents of the morning, but it was dark out; as dark as early spring evenings got, anyway.

   Lon’qu and his sister were unusual folk for quite some many reasons. The first was that both were nocturnal, really. Lon’qu did night shift cleaning at Emblem’s and Olivia did exotic dancing at Virion Rosanne’s strip club, Valm. She made a considerable amount more money than janitor Lon’qu but neither could brag. It ultimately didn’t matter, though. Between the two of them, they had roofs over their heads and places to sleep with plenty of food in their pantry. It wasn’t the best life, but it was a good life.

   Lon’qu sat down with his sister, opposite her at their dingy table. Even though it was a balancing game in order to keep all four of its legs on the floor, they didn’t have the heart to replace it. It had too many memories etched into it. Years of graffiti carved into its wooden top; some of it theirs, some of it the previous owner’s. It was nice. Had character, Olivia would say.

   “Do you want salt and pepper, Lon’qu?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   They didn’t make conversation but there was a close affection as their fingers brushed over each other as they passed the salt and pepper shakers. They were old. Very old. Olivia had bought them as a child and painted over them, so the Caucasian faces would look darker in order to reflect their parents. It somewhat worked.

   The food was good. Olivia wasn’t the best cook, but she put her love into it. Lon’qu could appreciate that. Besides, when it was time for them to eat dinner, it would his turn to cook and therefore, return the favour. He looked forward to sharing his meals with his sister.

   “Are you finished?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “I’ll wash up then. You go have a shower. You don’t want to be late for the bus, after all.” Olivia said.

    _True_ , Lon’qu signed.

   Olivia giggled. “Hurry up then.”

   Lon’qu got up from his chair and shuffled off. Olivia picked herself up, and then the plates and cutlery. She had such a fond smile on her face, Lon’qu noticed from the corner of his eye. He wondered why. He wasn’t exactly a sparkling conversationalist, after all and this was day in, day out, their routine.

   He didn’t pay it much thought though, as he locked the bathroom door behind him. People smile for all sorts of reasons. Just like he didn’t smile for all sorts of reasons. He shook his head and thoughts came tumbling out of it. He reached for the cold-water faucet and looked up at the showerhead. Water soon came tumbling out of it for him.

   Lon’qu stood inside the bath and closed the curtain. His shoulders relaxed as he felt the sting of cold water. He wasn’t fond of water. Drinking it was necessary. Bathing was also necessary. He just preferred to eat, is all. Also, he liked the idea of dirt baths. Plenty of intelligent animals, not humans, liked to have a dirt bath. He thinks that is his inner child speaking. He used to have plenty of dirt baths as a child.

   The water streamed down the side of his face. It clashed against such dry memories; temporarily causing him to forget them as he massaged his scalp in preparation for shampooing. The water streamed down the jagged rivets of his scars on his neck. He shivered. The raised skin of his scars were sensitive, even to something like water. Always were, always will be.

   He groaned. Bored. Lon’qu continued to massage in hair products. He felt high strung today. Then again, he always felt high strung: a body of tightly coiled muscles with little to no freedom or reprieve. Still, there was something that he could always tuck into that routine, at least here anyway.

   Lon’qu reached for the little, ceramic box he kept at the end of the bathtub. The water pounded on his lower back as he swung out from underneath the steady stream of water. He fumbled with the lid and drew out a waterlogged packet of condoms. He rose back to his full height. Under the din of water, he tried to protect the soggy box but it didn’t matter. He opened it up and coaxed out a condom. He returned his little stash to his porcelain box with ceramic flowers glued onto it.

   The corners of Lon’qu’s mouth quirked upwards as he slid the condom onto his member. He grasped himself firmly and decided that, until his conditioner settled, he would have a little bit of me time under the showerhead. He threw back his head and let the water pour over him. It was good fun.

   Until it had to stop, of course.

   Lon’qu got out of the shower and discarded his used condom. He grabbed his towel and began to wipe himself down thoroughly. He felt somewhat energised. He had a long shift ahead of him; all of it spent on his two feet, as well. He needed to be awake for all of it or he’d lose his job.

   He got changed. He put on his worker’s uniform: beige slacks, a white shirt, with black-brown gumboots. Lon’qu’s shoes were lined with wool to keep him wore. He grabbed his muted red scarf and further rugged up with a solid coloured, navy blue-green jacket which was permitted by the rules. He worked for very official people. He, in turn, had to appear very official, even though he was of a lowly position as janitor.

   Lon’qu passed Olivia in the hallway. He awkwardly waved his fingers at her. Awkwardly, she waved back.

   “Have a good shift, Lon’qu.” Olivia said.

   Lon’qu paused. _Have a safe shift_ , he signed back to her.

   “I will. Virion is a good boss.” Olivia replied.

  _I know_ , Lon’qu replied. _I’m going now, bye_.

   “Bye.” Olivia murmured.

   She then closed the door to her room on Lon’qu. Lon’qu shuffled off. He headed down stairs and wound up out the front door. He threw a passing glance at the picture theatre next door. They were just beginning for the night. Amorous couples would be pouring in soon, no doubt. The sight of it was bittersweet. Olivia dreamed of starring in movies and in Broadway shows, for now she moonlighted in a strip club. She had the talent and the effort, but it still seemed unachievable. Lon’qu wished there was something he could do to help her dreams come true.

  After all, he didn’t have any.

   Lon’qu tore his eyes away from the billboard and hurried down the street. The bus door opened when he arrived. He climbed aboard. He shuffled through the crowded aisles, but there were barely any seats filled. So, he chose an isolated seat and unwound his scarf from around his neck. There was a long shift ahead of him. There always was. There was also a long trip ahead of him. There always was. He would use this time wisely, resting so that he could make it through his drudgery once more.

   He balled up his scarf and rested his head against the window. His eyes fluttered close and whilst he didn’t sleep, he did dream. Day dream perhaps, but it was night. So, perhaps it was still a night dream as well. Still, all he saw in his mind’s eye was the dream he had been dreaming earlier. Swirls and curls of opaque brown-red dust and the ever-consuming rot in his apartment as it turned to stone as though Medusa’s gaze had befallen it.

   It was an oddly calming dream. No one was there to disturb him. And he was not there either, to disturb his fellow man or even the objects in his dream he had once staked possession of. He liked it. Which was saying something as Lon’qu did not like a good many dreams. He never remembered enough of them to like.

   The bus trundled to a slow and halted stop. The driver rang a bell. Last stop. Lon’qu opened his eyes and saw swathes of people almost below him; adjacent to him. Many of whom were dressed in military garb or in high-end suits which were a crisp and pristine black. Some were dressed like him. All resembled ants with how they scurried unto their hill: The Emblem Building for Aerospace Research.

   It was a somewhat prestigious job, Lon’qu supposed. It was a big-name enterprise after all and in the Cold War efforts, some brilliant thinking was probably emanating from within it. Though, that wasn’t Lon’que’s business. His business was the toilets and tiles. Every inch that could be scrubbed down and whatnot, that was his business. And from the lowest gossip rag magazine office to even the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research, a toilet was a toilet. Lon’qu had been working there for about a decade now.

   And Lon’qu joined the scramble. He scanned his surroundings as he held onto his bag. He was looking for someone. However, that person found him.

   “Oi, oi, Lon’qu! I saved ya a spot!”

   Lon’qu smiled briefly as he cut in line. His friend stepped aside. A woman, three steps back, spat at them.

   “Don’t be fucking rude, you thugs!” she hissed.

   Vaike, Lon’qu’s friend, turned his head around: “It’s totally fair, I was saving his spot whilst he washed his dick. Don’t like it? Get here earlier.”

   Lon’qu rolled his eyes whilst Vaike turned back. “Seriously, Lon’qu, some people jus’ have no respect.”

   Lon’qu pushed his ticket into the machine and had his time stamp arrival inked on it. He moved on and waited for Vaike.

   Vaike had been Lon’qu’s friend since they were kids in the foster care system. Whilst Lon’qu had lucked out and been fostered out to a good family with his sister, another child of the foster care system, had wound up in the care of his do-gooder parents, the rough and gruff Basilio and Flavia. Vaike, however, had not been so fortunate. Vaike had been one of the kids who simply aged out of the system. However, they had remained friends through the years and had both gotten jobs here at Emblem over a decade ago now. They had even applied together, that’s how close they were.

   And yet, in all those years, Vaike didn’t seem to have changed very much. As a kid, he was bit of brick house. Even today, as an adult, he was a lot of a brick house. Same loud voice, though it was deeper now, and the same sense of self-importance, too. His hair styles, however, had gone through a lot of change over the years and this was one of the better ones. And even then, the bleach blonde hair of his stiffened straight with hair gel and spray was still atrocious by most people’s standards. But, Lon’qu loved Vaike nonetheless.

   The pair chuffed off together and grabbed their things from the supply closet. All janitors worked in teams of two, so they worked together. Even if they didn’t, there was no way even the big official bosses with power over them would be able to split them. Lon’qu and Vaike were that inseparable. After all, Vaike was one of the few people in the facility who knew sign language and Lon’qu was one of the few people in the facility who didn’t community verbally. That and of course their friendship in general was a force to be reckoned with. Always had, always will be.

   Pushing their carts through the hallways was simple enough. Scrubbing down whilst gabbing was a touch harder. Vaike could talk underwater with marbles in his mouth. Lon’qu found it difficult to hold a rag and a conversation at the same time as he needed his hands for both. However, it worked regardless. Besides, they weren’t the only cleaners for Emblem, so they only had one part to handle and that part was Chapter Six.

   Vaike and Lon’qu hadn’t always been working Chapter Six. They had begun on the common areas only to work themselves up to here. They were unlikely to leave. They, presumably, knew too much but Chapter Six had been out of order for the past four years or so. But there was a lot of buzz lately. They didn’t know why. It wasn’t their business. To them, Chapter Six was an empty chamber but no different to the other containment bases like the five previous and the many after. But, even out of use, it still managed to get dirty, but their bosses wanted it cleaner than usual. After all, there had been a lot of buzz lately.

   Nonetheless, they spent their working hours working to the best they were paid which was, for the job, quite nice given the nature of their employment. After all, like many of the posters plastered in the employee common places would say: loose lips sink ships. It wasn’t pay for their work. It was pay for their silence lest they see something inopportune for the Americans in this cold stalemate.

   Well, regardless, it is true that cheerful company shortens the mile. Hard work alongside of Vaike seemed a lot less than if Lon’qu had to endure the burden alone, or worse, with someone whom he disliked or was disliked by. There was no shortage of such people in this facility. So, he kept his head down. It was the best thing to do in his situation. Mute and of an unknown ethnicity due to his circumstances, Lon’qu stood out like a sore thumb and he would very much appreciate if he didn’t or could at least minimise such things. He liked being akin to a ghost.

   Eventually, night turned to day and the working hours ended. Lon’qu and Vaike passed back past their machine and clocked out. They had their papers stamped and they were on their merry way; catching separate buses. Though they parted now, with Vaike asking Lon’qu to send pleasantries Olivia’s way. Though as good as friends as they were, Lon’qu loathed the idea that Vaike may love his sister like that. Especially given that his sister was eligible to Vaike for at least two reasons; the most pressing being that Vaike was married and Olivia was sorely incompatible with the male gender. However, it was just a joke. One he ought to be used to given how frequently they exchange these sentiments. After all, they would reunite again at night to start their rounds once more.

   It never seemed to end. The cycle of day and night; working and sleep. The only reprieve Lon’qu had was moments of masturbation and dinners spent with his sister. It was the little things that kept him going.

   In and out. Day in, day out. He would get home and make dinner. He was the best at peeling potatoes, or so Lon’qu liked to think. So, dinner was always speedy which was good since both he and his sister were usually starving after their shifts. Cleaning and dancing, though entirely different pursuits, both required them to be on their feet for far too long.

   Again, and again, it seemed. Lon’qu would go to sleep in the morning with a belly full of meagre food and in the evening, after blacked out dreams, he would get ready for the night. He would have breakfast with Olivia. She always shimmered with last week’s glitter, but she was tired too. And then he would chuff off into the shower and then get out of it to get into the same old clothes. Then, he would chase the bus and cut into line because he was late again. He would make the same old conversations with Vaike until the shift ended.

   Or so it seemed.


	2. That Noise

   After all, every story needs a routine and every routine needs to break. That is one of the golden rules of telling fairy tales.

   As Lon’qu and Vaike arrived at Chapter Six with mops and buckets, something unusual happened. At first, it seemed nomral. Changes always do seem that way. Lon’qu and Vaike were alone. Vaike was jabbering about how his wife would nag him.

   “I’m tellin’ ya, Lon’qu. You’re living the good life. No missus… Er, no mister either. I don’t judge. Jus’ you an’ Olivia and Olivia’s a good cook and she doesn’t have a loud voice either. Trust me. That’s what you want in a woman. Like Sully? The woman cannot cook! I love her to Hell an’ back but every night. She puts crap on a plate an’ expects me to eat it. You’ve had Sully’s cookin’, you know what I, uh, mean…?”

   Vaike’s eyes slid towards the doors. He thought that they had been closed but now, they were open and people, in green fatigues and shaded helmets, were lining up.

   “What’s goin’, uh, on?” Vaike asked; voice quietening.

   Lon’qu glanced at him, both hands firmly on the stick of his mop. But his eyes showed confusion, or as much as his sharp and guarded face could express.

   “Get out of the way.” a voice bellowed.

   The voice was followed by the electronic buzz of an engine working in overtime and the sound of fresh wheels on freshly waxed tiles. Lon’qu and Vaike grabbed their things and scattered; one to either side of the hollowed room. They watched as a tall man with broad shoulders and a gorgeous suit stroll in. He kept both his nose and chin high in the air. He had sharp eyes and a long, upturned nose which caused him to have a rather striking portrait. He glanced at Lon’qu and Vaike. He sneered. An obvious thought on his mind: Oh great, it’s the help.

   He took the centre of the room. He looked around. Lon’qu had a feeling their cleaning was not up to this man’s standards. He didn’t feel weak, but he did feel small. And that was not a pleasant notion and barely a more comforting one than feeling weak. Vaike stood his ground but was likely quaking in his boots. Dogs which are all bark and no bite, like Vaike, were often like that. Lon’qu could nearly see the tail between Vaike’s legs.

   The man made a confident hand signal. As a result, a small quad bike of a car drive in. It came to a complete stop in front of him. In the passenger seat, a snooty woman with awful, tortoiseshell glasses and perfectly trimmed, crimson hair. She wore an unremarkable pants suit with a tacky belt and what could almost be called go-go boots, only they were flared at the top, just beneath her knees.

   She waited patiently, and the man opened the door for her. “Thank you, Fredrick.”

   “It is only polite.” he, Fredrick, replied.

   The woman examined her surroundings. She took quick, effective looks at them and judged them as accurately as she could with just visual analysis. Then, she pointed at Lon’qu.

   “You there, help.” she said.

   Lon’qu pointed to himself.

   “Yes. You.” she replied tersely. “This cleaning is not up to scratch.”

   “We know. We’re not finished.” Vaike cut in.

   The woman turned her head. “I was not speaking with you.”

   “I’m the closest thing he has to an interpreter.” Vaike replied, through his teeth.

   The woman softened. “Fascinating. An immigrant?”

   “Naw. Mute.” Vaike replies awkwardly.

   “Fascinating.” she said again.

   There was a sparkle in the woman’s eyes as she glanced at Lon’qu again. She adjusted her glasses. Lon’qu stiffened considerable as she inspected him. He had a thing about women he didn’t know. A breath escaped her pert lips. She obviously meant no harm by it, or at least that is the feeling Lon’qu thinks he is getting from here, but he still felt odd, awkward, and slightly terrified in the situation.

   “Ah-hem.” the man said. “We have more ‘fascinating’ matters to attend to, Dr Laurent.”

   She chuckled. “That we do, Colonel Wary. That we do.”

   Vaike’s eyes bugged. Colonel? he mouthed to Lon’qu.

   Why was such a big shot standing around here in Chapter Six? Men like him belonged with the flying units down in Chapter 12. That was where they kept the planes and other aircrafts they were sculpting for military use. Therefore, far more befitting if Colonel Frederick Wary’s station than a dingy basement like Chapter Six.

   “Men, women, all folk under my command.” Colonel Wary boomed.

   Everyone involved, the grunts, the cleaners, and the scientists, stiffened. They all looked unto Colonel Wary’s stature. He was strong, confident and certain. His brows poised seriously; his eyes firm. He began his speech.

   “This containment unit is going to become the most important unit on the Emblem base. The research that takes place here will make the gods tremble before us if we can learn to utilise this creature’s capabilities for ourselves. Thank you.” His eyes narrowed. “Naturally, what goes on here stays between us lest our enemies hear even the faintest rumours.”

   “Aye.” the woman agreed.

   She was the only one ballsy enough to verbally agree. Or maybe she was the only one of a station with the power mandates to be able to do so. Whatever the reason, her voice - clean cut and firm - was the only one to ring out through Chapter Six. Following her short statement, was a lengthy pause.

   “Bring in,” Colonel Wary licked his lips in anticipation, “the beast.”

   He warily eyed Lon’qu and Vaike. Both avoided his stern and unerring gaze. Their lines of sights dipped into their buckets and they half-heartedly pushed their mops around. Once they felt relieved of Colonel Wary’s critical presence, their eyes wandered upwards again.

   The miniature car wheeled around Colonel Wary. A transport unit was brought inside, and the door sealed behind it. The most mundane comparison between this crate and something else, would be to liken it to the sorts of units that elephants and giraffes were transported in. And yet, the latter paled in comparison to this thing. The transport unit was made of thick, blue steel; perhaps three inches thick, likely thicker. And yet, it shook and trembled with great noises and effort. It was beaten from the inside out; bumps and dents. Awful, pained howling came from within.

   Colonel Wary smiled. “And there it comes.”

   “Yes… It was difficult transporting that thing, from what I hear.” the woman said and she stepped closer to Colonel Wary so that she could exchange information about the strength that was captured within the unit.

   Lon’qu shuffled closer to the containment unit. He was curious, but something else too. He felt pity for whatever was inside of that unit. Something about this situation curdled his blood like milk.

   So, he took a peak. Something even the bold and daring Vaike did not approve of. He was sending Lon’qu all manner of not-so-discrete hand signals to warn Lon’qu that this was not the time and place for curiosity, but Lon’qu paid him no mind. This was something uncharacteristic for him, but there was something bigger than him pulling him towards the unit.

   Lon’qu scanned across the steel. Surely something as inflexible as it, would now bow and yet it did. As he drew in closer, the steel began to bend and break. Terrible creaking and scratching came from within and the metal thinned until it broke. It splayed out and a huge paw came sticking through the hole.

   “Get away!” the woman yelled.

   Lon’qu jumped out of his skin. Two grunts rushed at him underneath the barked orders of Colonel Wary. They both had to forcibly pull him away but there was moment, right before that happened, when Lon’qu saw something. He saw the ruby-like eye of a creature. His heart skipped a beat and that colour, that bright and fearsome crimson, was forever seared into his mind. Even as he was pulled back by the military grunts, he felt a connection to whatever was inside that containment unit.

   “Why would you do such a buffoonish thing?!” Colonel Wary cried. “You are the help! Out! I want you and your companion gone!”

   “U-Understood. I swear he’s not usually like this.” Vaike said.

   “Yes, well, I hope he better understands the danger our task at hand poses. Otherwise, we will have him… removed from this particular base of operations.” the woman said.

   “Don’t worry, don’t worry, he does.” Vaike said. “C’mon, bud, let’s go clean the toilets or somethin’.”

   “You will both report back here later to clean, of course. Once your friend’s head is cooled.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Of course, sir!” Vaike jabbered.

   The grunts let go of Lon’qu. Lon’qu glared at them as he stretched out his shoulders. Vaike grabbed both their stuff in a gallant effort and forced them both outside Chapter Six. The doors closed on them with a slam.

   “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Vaike yelped.

    _I was curious_ , Lon’qu explained.

   “Curious-schmurious. You coulda died! Whatever that thing is, it’s bad news. I don’t like this. Nope. Not one bit.” Vaike said. He huffed. He calmed down, or calmed down as much as Vaike, as person, can get. “Ugh. I wasn’t bluffing. Let’s go see if there’re urinals that need cleaning. Usually are.”

   Lon’qu grabbed the handles of his cart. Vaike took another break and continued to one-sidedly make conversation with Lon’qu. They took off down the halls. There was a toilet block not too far from Chapter Six. And, lo and behold, they were in need of cleaning.

   They began at the basins and the floor because the troughs were always foul and therefore avoided until last. Lon’qu scrubbed the mirrors whilst Vaike did the floor. Lon’qu avoided his reflection in the mirror because every time he caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were replaced by the creature’s. Vaike, meanwhile, was oblivious to Lon’qu’s deep thinking on the Creature of Chapter Six. Or, perhaps, hopeful that his chatter had distracted Lon’qu. He didn’t know what that thing was, and he did not want to know what that thing was. He sincerely wished Lon’qu felt the same.

   “So anyways,” Vaike began, “Sully could give both of us a good run for our money combined. She’s that good at cleanin’. I’m serious. She’s got too much muscle power that woman; too much elbow grease to boot. If she got a job here, we’d all be toast! She’d put all of us outta business. But that’s what I love about her, ya know? That an’ her animal magnetism.”

   Vaike paused. Both his train of thought and his cleaning. He regretted his word choice.

   “Er, y’know, that, uh, real charisma. An’ speakin’ of things my Sully could put outta business, arm wrestling. Wrestling in general. She could put all ‘em wrestlers outta business as well. I’m tellin’ ya pal, it’s a good thing Sully hasn’t decided that she wants to become, like, president or somethin’. She’d bring back the monarchy and make herself the mad queen.”

   Vaike paused again to muse over his statement. “But, I guess, that’d make me her mad king unless she decides to off me. Hm…”

   Lon’qu rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing. Vaike talked a lot of nonsense. He seemed to never know where his sentences were going until he got there or ran out of breath. Whatever happened sooner. It was usually the latter.

   The door near Vaike jangled and a man walked through. Vaike stiffened. Lon’qu lifted his ahead to greet the man.

   “Ah, good day gentlemen. You were right. The men’s rooms are always in need of cleaning. Good work thus far.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Uh, yeah…” Vaike mumbled.

   Colonel Wary strode the basin farthest from where Lon’qu was working. He eyed the men critically then turned on the basin. Lon’qu looked away but Vaike’s gaze awkwardly lingered. Colonel Wary placed a short, black cane next to the basin; by his right hand. He washed both of them. He cleared his throat.

   “I value hygiene.” Colonel Wary said. “They say cleanliness is next to godliness.”

   “Er, yes.” Vaike said, no doubt imagining his pigsty of a home.

   “Tell me, gentlemen. Do you wash your hands after and before using the urinal?” Colonel Wary asked. He then chortled; a sound not unlike fingernails on a chalkboard. “You don’t have to answer that. I’m your boss, after all. Just making small talk. Personally, I do both.”

   Colonel Wary turned off the faucet and strode over to the closest urinal. He got up nice and personal with it. He partially dropped his slacks and briefs. He had no reservations about urinating in front of them both. As was a man’s way, after all.

   “I believe that men who refuse to do so suffer from a personal fallacy of what it means to be a man. They overcompensate and mistake these small things for making them tougher than they are.” Colonel Wary theorised.

   There was a pause. It was silent, mostly except for the sound of a rag streaking down the glass of a mirror and the sloshing of a mop’s head in a bucket. And, of course, the sound of Colonel Wary’s urine hitting the porcelain of the urinal. Then, a flush.

   Colonel Wary backed off and returned to the basin he used before. He turned on the faucet and scrubbed down his hands thoroughly with soap which would need to be replenished soon.

   “Men who wash their hands both before and after urinating, I believe, are confident in themselves and others’ opinions do not matter to them. They know what they have to do in order to achieve perfect.” Colonel Wary paused and he glanced at the cleaners in his presence. He scrutinised that. “I hope you gentlemen reflect on that.”

   Colonel Wary turned off the tap. He raked his hands through the cotton of the towels provided. He seemed dissatisfied with something, then walked off. He left his curious little stick behind.

   Vaike huffed. “Goodness that was weird.” He then made an awkward and embarrassed face. “Do you think he knows I only wash my hands before I chuck a piss?”

   Lon’qu nodded but turned his attention back to the stick.

  “It’s only hand washing! Ain’t that big of a deal… Right? Like, he was only talkin’ shit, right? I - I wash my hands both times after I get it on with Sully. Like, that’s all that matters, right?”

   The door opened suddenly. Vaike paled as he turned around.

   “Colonel Wary… back so soon?” Vaike asked.

   “Talking more than you clean, so soon? Sully… Is that your wife’s name?” Colonel Wary asked as he came inside once more.

   “Yes sir. We been married since we’s were straight outta high school. I, uh, get pussy very regularly as you would imagine. Since we’re married. And… all. I ain’t cheating, I swear.”

   Colonel Wary made a displeased face. “Wonderful.” That was more information than he needed to know.

   He walked past Lon’qu and noticed where Lon’qu’s hand was. It looked as though it was reaching for his cane but, it was nestled between towels. Colonel Wary decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

   “I hope you’re not trying to touch that.” Colonel Wary said as he picked it up. He clamped his hand down over the hilt and flicked a switch. It lit up like a glow stick and crackled with electricity. “It’s a cattle prod…. For a cleaner, you certainly seem to have a dangerous sense of curiosity, good sir.”

   “He’s been like that forever too. Doesn’t know what’s good fer him. Kicked in the head a couple times he was. No sense of danger now.” Vaike lied.

   “I see. Very well then. Carry on. With your cleaning, not with your tall tales of conquest.” Colonel Wary said. He made for the door and his hand slipped down its jamb, “Also, in an hour’s time, I want you to report back to Chapter Six. I’m afraid things have gotten… very messy already. My apologies for making your lives harder but we don’t pay you for nothing.”

   “Right you are, Sir. Right you are.” Vaike jabbered.

   Colonel Wary nodded and this time, he was gone for good. Vaike sighed and all air inside of him seemed to have been dispelled as he deflated considerably. His hands dangled in front of him as he let his mop slowly tilt sideways in a vain attempt to escape its bucket.

   “I don’t like that man. Not one bit. He ain’t our boss any who. That’s the man he’s gotta attend to.” Vaike complained.

   Lon’qu half listened. He drew in closer to the basin Colonel Wary had been using. There was a faint tint of pink or red in the soap and water still draining. He turned his head and cautiously grabbed the towel he had used. It was still damp. Very damp. He turned it over carefully. His eyes widened.

   Thick and fresh: blood glistened in the fluorescent lights spilled out from above them, nestled in the otherwise white and fresh towels. Lon’qu stiffened. He wasn’t sure what to make of this development, but he didn’t want to alarm Vaike. So, instead, he mopped it up and chucked the used towel on his tray; replacing it with another.

   Lon’qu and Vaike got on cleaning. With them needing to report for duty elsewhere in an hour’s time, they hurried themselves along and cut the chatter. They scrubbed everything down and freshened things. It was hard work, but they were used to it. Though, the idiocy of some men - not them, they swear - still astounds them. There were urine stains in a lot of places there should not have been urine stains, but that sort of thing stopped bothering them a long time ago. After all, this had been their career for about a decade now.

   Eventually, they took their little carts elsewhere; back to Chapter Six. As they approached, were perhaps fourteen feet away from it, they saw the doors clatter open and people, like fleeing refugees, escaped from inside of it. These men, once stoic and indiscernible of face, were terrified for their lives. Lon’qu and Vaike’s hearts stopped as they watched.

   “Wh-What do you thinks goin’ on…?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu swallowed. His hands tightened their coil on the railing of his cart.

   The woman, Dr Laurent, from before wandered out. She looked roughed up to say the least. Her trousers were splayed, and she was bleeding. But, she looked as calm as possible. She was then joined by Colonel Wary. He had slashes across his chest and he was bleeding, but he too was calm. He held one hand over the other tightly.

   Lon’qu and Vaike stayed still but despite his cold demeanour, Colonel Wary was not reptilian and thus noticed them. He made eye contact with both of them then snapped his fingers.

   “Here. Now.” he said.

   Vaike and Lon’qu pushed forward. Colonel Wary directed them inside.

   “We’ve had a few accidents. For now, we are going on break. You have half an hour to… clean up the mess.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Right away, sir.” Vaike replied.

   Colonel Wary and Dr Laurent wandered off, presumably to get medical attention but surely with their injuries, they would need more than half an hour.

   Colonel Wary’s footsteps ceased echoing down the chaotic hallway. He paused and turned around.

   “Also, gentlemen,” he began, “it should go without saying but, alas, it is necessary anyway but do not stick your fingers where they do not belong.”

   “Of course, sir!” Vaike replied; his voice a shrill shout.

   He shoved Lon’qu inside and his gut wrenched. As they parted from one another separately and the clicking wheels of their carts stopped, they faced splatters upon splatters of blood. Thick and slick, in great drives across the tiles. And it wasn’t just that. There were claw marks on the ground and things like desks, anything close to the centre of the room where a new platform had been raised had been destroyed. A desk sat on the ground in two pieces.

   “What in the world…?” Vaike murmured as he tried to understand how much things had changed in the past hour or so, since they had last been inside of the Chapter Six vault.

   He turned to Lon’qu who signed: _Let’s just do our job_.

   But, he couldn’t deny, he was curious too. It was obviously related to the containment crate which had been transported in earlier. He wondered where it was; where the creature which had been inside of it was now.

   Lon’qu looked around and saw the crate had been discarded to the corner. He took a mop, in pretence of cleaning, and wandered towards it. Vaike didn’t notice Lon’qu’s intentions, or maybe he didn’t care. Either way, he was putting in a lot of elbow grease to lift the blood off the tiles.

   “I don’t know what it is about blood.” Vaike rambled. “I just don’t like it. I mean, I guess it’s better than piss an’ shit. I guess. I still don’t like cleaning it though. Makes me sick to the stomach. I’ve seen a lotta blood in my time, but it doesn’t get any better.”

   Lon’qu came closer to the transport crate. He placed his hand on the cooled metal and investigated the hole that the creature had made. The steel bending outwards was sharp; he knew that if he were to touch it, he would be bleed. Lon’qu could still remember the glowing eye he had seen. His gut wrenched. He went to the other side and he was confronted by how narrow the crate truly was. It was perhaps two feet taller than him and he came to about six personally, but its width was appalling. Even just staring down into the emptied darkness, he felt the beginnings of claustrophobia fester inside of him. He wasn’t even afraid of small spaces.

   “Lon’qu!” Vaike yelled. “Argh, aw damn it. Quit wasting time. Half an hour Colonel Asswad said. Half a bloody hour! Get your ass back here an’ start cleaning.”

   Hesitantly, Lon’qu wandered back. He turned away from it and glanced at the platform. It was about ten feet in diameter and its furthest side held a reinforced column with a hook and chain. Something was supposed to be attached there. He thinks he knows what. Something about it and the shallow rivets on the concrete made him sick. Then he saw the blood on it. He swallowed.

   Lon’qu tapped the ground with the other end of his mop.

   “What?” snapped Vaike.

   Lon’qu led Vaike’s gaze to blood.

   “Lemme guess, you wanna clean that up?” Vaike asked, wry and dry.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Figures. Go fer yer life. I’ll stay over here.” Vaike complained. He kicked Lon’qu’s bucket closer to him; it skidded on its wheels but Lon’qu caught it when he knelt down in time.

   He crouched down next to the platform. It had small ribbons of concrete beneath it. It was built up almost like an evangelical altar. He knelt at it and began to scrub. As he did so, with every push of his brush, he heard something. It was almost like a sniffle. He was hesitant to look up, so he stole glances. Behind this platform and far beyond him was the back wall and a new door had been installed onto it. He didn’t even know there was a room behind it but apparently, there was.

   The wooden door was barred with a small window at the top where someone could see in and someone else could see out. This door was very odd to say the least. It was new. Very new. The paint on it looked as though it had only just been put onto it unlike everything else in the building which was beginning to age. But no, the deep purple of the door’s paint was fresh but not necessarily pristine.

   Lon’qu looked down again. He felt like every time he looked down, someone else looked up and when he looked up, they looked down. He could still hear the sniffling but the more he concentrated on it, he heard the scrabbling of paws and claws. It was hard to listen to it as it all took place on hard scrapes of concrete.

   But he persisted. He worked around the platform until the red had been placed with the colour of wet sand rather than that off beige that cement usually looked. He discreetly came closer to that door. Vaike didn’t seem to notice; too busy mopping elsewhere.

   So, Lon’qu approached the door. He placed his hands on the outer bars and peered through the window. He saw the darkened shine of steel on the other side. It was reinforced. Made sense. They wanted to keep what was inside, inside after all.

   His hand trailed up the bar and inserted his hand through the top of the bars. He tapped on the inner of the window. The little, metallic noise rang out and echoed. Over and over and over. Slowly becoming quieter than it was. It was a small noise and yet it was a met with a grand and fearsome growl.

   Unperturbed, Lon’qu tapped again. The little tap was sent echoing through the metal chamber but this time, he was cut off abruptly by a growl.

   “What the fuck was that?!” Vaike yelled.

   Lon’qu faked innocence by quickly stuffing a rag in his hand.

   “Oh, rack off.” Vaike grumbled. “You heard Colonel Wary; quit stickin’ where yer fingers don’t belong.”

   Lon’qu signed back: I know what I’m doing.

   “Yeah, well, I highly effing doubt that.” Vaike huffed.

   Lon’qu turned his head. Almost petulantly, very much stubbornly, he tapped on the window of the cage for a third time. This was the hardest tap yet. The others had been soft, so they wouldn’t hurt his fingers. This time, he disregarded that and now the pads of his fingertips were sore. The echo of the taps slowly resounded through the chamber and a growl returned. Quiet at first until it flared, erupted with fury.

   A clawed paw snapped at Lon’qu’s hand. He didn’t know how but he managed to retract it in time. The paw attempted to stuff itself through the window but failed.

   “What the fuck?!” Vaike yelled.

   Lon’qu held his breath. He strained his ears. More scrabbling of claws and he saw something shift in the darkness. But he couldn’t tell. In there, everything looked like the same amalgamated blob of blackness. That was, until, he came face to face with that eye again. From it, an eerie light emanated, and it blinked.

   “Nope, nope, nope!” Vaike yelped.

   He grabbed Lon’qu and forced him away from the cage.

   “Nope.” he said again. He stuck his finger into Lon’qu’s chest. “If that thing eats you, I ain’t bringin’ the leftovers back to your sister or yer parents. Alright? Now stop it.”

   Lon’qu shook off Vaike. His facial expression was terse and guarded. Vaike couldn’t tell what he was thinking but it was probably something dangerous.

   “Not. Our. Business.” Vaike reiterated. He pointed towards the door. “There’s still plenty to clean over there. I’ll clean towards that end. An’ someone should pick up all these papers off the floor too.”

   Lon’qu nodded solemnly.

   “Good. Alright.”

   But nothing lasts forever, Vaike soon realised. Just because Lon’qu had stopped sticking fingers where they don’t belong doesn’t mean he wouldn’t either. He decided to be the one to clean up around the desk and let Lon’qu have a shot at cleaning up all the blood.

   As Vaike was picking up papers and shards of wood, he found something just behind one half of the collapsed desk. He wasn’t sure what it was at first. Part of a frankfurter perhaps, or maybe a novelty pen but this facility wasn’t the type of place for either of those things. Considering himself to have guts of steel, he grabbed it only for it to feel hard as a bone and vaguely warm.

   It was a finger.

   Vaike was holding someone’s finger between his own. He screamed.

   Lon’qu whipped around and Vaike dropped it.

   “Wh-What? I’m gonna go an’ get the Colonel!” he shouted.

   He fled. Lon’qu came closer to the desk and investigated it. Surely enough, he found what Vaike had found and was also sick to his stomach over it. However, unlike Vaike, he didn’t have the opportunity to go tattle to the Colonel. So, he figured, he may as well do something useful with it which was preserve it until it could be returned to its owner. But, what a grotesque way of thinking; even that occurred to him as he saw an empty envelope that he could place it inside.

   A few minutes later, Vaike returned with Colonel Wary who was still holding one hand over the other. He bore an unamused scowl.

   “Um, where is it… Lon’qu?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu approached them both. He offered the envelope. Colonel Wary snatched it from his hands and peered inside it.

   “I don’t suppose you found a ring with it?” he asked.

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   “Unfortunate. I was quite fond of that ring’s quality.” Colonel Wary lamented.

   “W-Wait… That’s, um, that’s your finger?” Vaike asked.

   Colonel Wary revealed the hand he had been hiding. He had thick hands with calluses, but his nails were immaculate. Furthermore, Vaike and Lon’qu counted four fingers where there should have been five. His fourth finger was missing; his pinkie and middle finger were still intact. The fourth stump was a mound of cleansed gore. He seemed to be half way through medical attention.

   If we find your ring, we will give it to you, Lon’qu signed.

   “What’s this man saying?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “He’s sayin’ we’re gonna find yer ring an’ give it back when we can.” Vaike translated.

   “Oh, who needs it when I can have it replaced. I’m sure my wife won’t mind if I update the set and my daughter can inherit her mother’s. Fitting. And, well, if you find my ring, pawn it. I’m sure peons like you both need the extra cash.” Colonel Wary replied. He looked around. “I see there has been some effort made here. Hm, close up shop for now. I’m sure there are more restrooms for you both to clean.”

   “Right you are sir.” Vaike replied.

   Colonel Wary took the finger and walked off.

   Vaike sighed. However, fortunately for him and Lon’qu, that was the last of the excitement that they both saw for the rest of their shift. The end of which couldn’t have come sooner but it did get there in the end. Soon enough, both men were freshening up in the lockers.

   “I don’t wanna work in Chapter Six anymore.” Vaike said. “Nope, not me.” He glanced at Lon’qu. “What’s with you man?”

   Lon’qu didn’t reply to that, instead, he waved his bundy in front of Vaike’s face.

   “At least we get our day off tomorrow. We’ve got that to look forward to.” Vaike said.

   Lon’qu’s eyes brightened. That was true. Time to do the things he didn’t normally do though he was still constricted by the night shift routine, but still. It would be nice to spend time with his sister or relax in front of their television.

   “Well, see ya.” Vaike said.

   Once more, they parted on different buses to different parts of town. However, unlike usual, when Lon’qu boarded the bus, he didn’t curl up his scarf to lean against. Instead, he looked straight ahead for the whole of the hour-long trip. Today, or tonight really, something odd had happened and it was drawing him in very deeply. All he could think about were those eyes. Such beautiful eyes they were: scared but fierce. Confused.


	3. After Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for non-derogatory use of the q-word.

   When he got home, he crashed.

   Lon’qu felt bad about it but it had been a weird night. Olivia was grown. She could make her own dinner. After all, she made her own breakfast in lunch. It was just selfish of Lon’qu really, but it was just one time. As he fell asleep on his spot on the lounge, he silently promised himself to fix the inertia of change by making breakfast and dinner later.

   Lon’qu woke how he usually woke: with his sister jiggling him awake but this time seemed different than usual.

   “Lon’qu… Lon’qu… Lon’qu!” she said over and over again.

   Lon’qu’s eyes fluttered open and the dreams, the dust in his dreams, slowly curtailed out of his vision and was replaced by the glowing visage of his younger sister. A small noise escaped his throat as he tried to work out why he was getting woken up. It seemed a lot earlier too.

   “Lon’qu. You promised.” she said.

   Olivia backed off and Lon’qu forced himself upright. He held his head. He was still haunted by those apocalyptic dreams.

    _Promised what_? He signed.

   “We’d both go to Sumia’s today!” Olivia pouted.

   Lon’qu took a moment. He spent part of that moment trying not to a die a little bit on the inside. With the exception of his family members, Lon’qu had an unusual flaw: he was critically afraid of women. However, he was determined to usurp this fear, so he spent the other part of this moment trying to recollect. Where did he know the name Sumia? An overwhelming, dulcet taste entered his mouth. That’s when he recognised the name.

   He then signed “girlfriend?” and Olivia went bright red.

   “Sumia is not my girlfriend!” she shrilly retorted. “She’s nice and all but, I have my eyes on someone else…”

   Lon’qu smiled. Olivia looked so adorable with that dreamy, in-love look on her face. He was just teasing.

 _Let’s go_ , he signed.

   “You’ll have to get changed first. You can’t go out at midday in your work clothes.” Olivia pouted. “And don’t have anything to eat, trust me, where we’re going, we’re going to need empty stomachs.”

   Lon’qu nodded and Olivia gave him a little bit more room. He yawned, a weird squeaky noise, and stretched out.

   “I would like to leave soon! Um, of course, if we can.”

    _Soon_ , Lon’qu echoed to her in sign language.

   Her face lit up like a match to a candle wick. She squealed. “I can’t wait for you two to meet.”

   Lon’qu shuffled off and grabbed his rarely worn, modernist day clothes. Lon’qu wouldn’t call himself a greaser but a penchant for denim jeans and his liking of leather jackets put him at odds with his distaste for the label. Usually, that’s what he wore but with the memory of his promise to Olivia in the back of his head, he decided he wouldn’t grab any of his rougher looks today. So, he wore his day clothes which were, honestly, not that much different to his work clothes as he was going for the mod look. He put on an untextured, knit jumper and plaid trousers and created a cohesive, red and teal look respectively. Lon’qu kept his usual rocker boots though as he refused to go outside into the puddles without them.

   Olivia, in the meantime, accessorised as she had remembered it had been rainy lately. She was conscious of not getting recognised during the daylight hours by her nightlife customers, so she often wore dresses which emphasised innocence and took eyes away from her twiggy body. It was the perfect combination to confound the eyes. Olivia was often found in paisley patterns emblazoned across baby-doll style dresses with her flowy hair done up in a ponytail tied with a white and gold ribbon. She also tended to over accessorise with her beads but complement them with solid colour tights. Her flower power inspired self, however, always left two small plaits dangling by her face to frame it.

   Today, she was wearing one such look but somewhat more sedated: mustard yellow and forest green on her paisley dress paired with beige tights and her hair tied with white and gold ribbons. Though her fringed jacket may dispute the overall cohesion of her outfit and brought back some of her wilder side. Lon’qu reasoned it was because she wanted to play up pretty for this pie shop worker she had eyes for. But also, she was cold. So was he.

   Together, they were soon out of the apartment and the building altogether. Due to their different ethnicities, they were often conscious that people might mistake them for a couple rather than siblings. Fortunately, most people around the area new they were the oddball Kahn siblings. The tender at the pie shop and milk bar they were headed to did not know that.

   Olivia and Lon’qu stepped inside. The bell jingled. Lon’qu stiffened. Olivia furtively scanned the surroundings. No one sat at the bar, no one was sitting at the booths, further in the back, the shop manager - Sumia herself - mopped. Olivia smiled curtly. She let herself and Lon’qu in where they were greeted exuberant by the woman at the bar.

   “Howdy, howdy, how are you too goin- my word! Olivia! Is that you? You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend! Don’t tell me, it’s a date!”

   Olivia chuckled nervously.

   Lon’qu frowned; he could feel his thoughts build up as words in his neck, but he knew it was useless. Articulate thoughts of fear would transform into mangled grunts or squawks if he tried to speak. So, he had to wait on Olivia, but she wasn’t exactly a social butterfly either.

   “Don’t be shy! You know, we do couple deals here since Sumia such a hopeless romantic.”

   “I am not!” the manager, Sumia, screamed back upon hearing her staff say such shameless things. “But, you can still have the couple’s coupon, don’t worry!”

   The cashier laughed. “You two can sit up front and centre.” she said.

   “Thank you.” Olivia replied.

   Olivia and Lon’qu were ushered to a stool by the cashier. Whenever her hand flicked towards Lon’qu, he reacted as though it were a searing cattle prod. But, fortunately, the cashier was unperturbed thanks to her demeanour.

    She was a bright and chirpy woman with a raging, unknown, but rather coarse, accent to her voice. She had striking white hair in twin pigtails on the sides of her head. She wore the official employee shirt, which was baby pink and featured a sweetheart neckline, with her name tag which featured her name, Robin, and the silhouette of a unicorn as well as some flowers. Behind the counter, underneath her shirt, she wore jeans. She donned a boxy, violet jacket which seemed to have hand-stitched, gold-coloured additions to it: eyes and other odd, eclectic symbols.

   “So, I’m Robin, it’s good to make your acquaintance.” she said and thrust out her hand.

   “This is my brother Lon’qu, he,” Olivia glanced at Lon’qu nodded, dejectedly, “he has a fear of women. Also, he doesn’t talk. Like. In general. He’s mute.” Olivia explained.

   “Mmph.” Lon’qu replied, a forced and guttural noise.

   “Ah, don’t worry.” Robin said and then, she awkwardly signed out: R-O-B-I-N.

   “You know ASL?” Olivia exclaimed.

   Robin chuckled. “I’ve told you time and time again. I’m a jack of all trades, master of nothing useful… except in specific situations like when a girl brings in the boy you mistook for her boyfriend but he’s actually her brother and he is mute and, apparently, has gynophobia but I must say. He is holding up rather well on that last note.”

   “Robin is completely ridiculous.” Sumia chimed in, deciding she wanted to partake in conversation rather than chores. “Time and time again, she surprises me by suddenly speaking French or knowing a little bit of electrical work. Honestly, I think she’s the thread this business is hanging onto. Oh, and since you’re not a couple, I’m afraid I’ll have to revoke that couple’s coupon.”

   “You’re so stingy. You just want to charge full price.” Robin teased.

   “Well, if you keep wasting my money by talking on the job, I’ve got to get by somehow to keep you employed.” Sumia huffed. “But, enough of that, how can Robin and I serve you?”

   “No, wait, let me guess… Good old cherry pie.” Robin jutted in before Olivia could reply either for herself or on behalf of her brother.

   Olivia blushed. “You know me so well. I’ll get one serving for myself, Lon’qu, what would you like?”

   Lon’qu’s gaze was directed by Robin to the refrigerated pies behind her. He was mostly trying to ignore Robin’s womanly visage and it was rather helpful that he was trying to order currently. The pies they had on offer were rather appetising, too.

   They had two or three of each kind in stock presently behind the cooled glass of the refrigerator. He also glanced around at the posters. The pie shop, patisserie really, had a very cutesy aesthetic. He worried it would become kitsch sooner, the further away from the late 50’s they got but for now, it was rather charming.

   He turned his head to Olivia and, shakily, signed his preference.

   “My brother would like a small slice of chocolate pie, thanks. He doesn’t have a big sweet tooth… I kind of had to drag him along, haha.” Olivia said.

   “Well, you heard the little lady, Robin. One cherry pie, one chocolate pie.” Sumia said.

   The phone in the back room began to ring. “Aw beans…” Sumia said. “That’ll be the bank…”

   “You go handle it, I’m good out here.” Robin said.

   “Gotcha.” Sumia nodded.

   Sumia headed off, back to the employees’ room and Robin got out plates, as well as a can of whip cream. Robin plated up a fat slice of cherry pie for Olivia and piled it a few inches high with whip cream too. Then, in response to Lon’qu request, she served up a skinny slice for him. She turned back around.

   “Here ya go, Olivia.” she said and then turned her eyes to Lon’qu. “Now, you tell me when to stop.”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Robin gave a tentative squirt of artificial cream. She glanced at Lon’qu who’s expression was guarded and neutral. She didn’t take that as a bad sign. She gave the can’s trigger another squeeze, and more cream spurted out. Robin did so slowly until Lon’qu raised his hand: _Stop_. By that point, he had a modest amount of cream which balanced with how much pie was on his plate.

   “Here you go then, Lon’qu.” Robin said. “Oh? Did I say that right?”

   Lon’qu nodded, then added: _Thank you_. He very determinedly kept his gaze just beside Robin.

   Robin signed back, _You’re welcome_. She didn’t seem offended by his fear of unknown women which was pleasant. Many women, most women, took offence.

   Olivia smiled. It was rare to have such conversations with other people which mixed sign language and English.

   Robin handed both of them a knife and fork. “So, how did this come about? Weird genes? Or something else?”

   “Are you referring to why my brother is mute, why he is afraid of most women, or why he is my brother at all?” Olivia asked.

   “Hm, all of them are good.” Robin asked. “I mean, if you’re willing to let me pry.”

   Lon’qu nodded in agreement. He saw no issue with it.

   “Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Olivia said after carefully eyeing Lon’qu’s body language which was weirder than usual thanks to his apprehension around Robin.

   “Oh cool, do explain then.” Robin said, smiling.

   “We’re both foster children. Our parents fostered us ‘til we were eighteen and we moved out together and we’re still living together because rent is hard.” Olivia said. “If you go by ages, he’s my older brother by two years but if you go by who was fostered first, then that makes me older. I was placed into our parents’ home first. I was six; he was eight.”

   “Aw, that’s cute. Do you guys do things like celebrate your foster days or something?” Robin asked.

   “When we were younger but being a tough guy, Lon’qu grew out of them faster than me but we like to crack open something expensive on our respective days; whiskey for him, champagne for me.” Olivia replied.

   “That’s really special.” Robin said.

    _Thanks_ , Lon’qu signed.

   “And what about the no v-o-i-c-e thing?” Robin asked, and she added sign language for emphasis.

   “We don’t know for certain.” Olivia said.

   Lon’qu began to more steadfastly eat his chocolate pie now. Robin’s smile diminished. She seemed to have hit a sore spot.

   “But, his vocal cords were damaged somehow; when he was an infant or something. He’s got the scars to prove it, but as you can tell by his turtleneck, he doesn’t like people seeing them. I think they’re kind of pretty. Almost like the lightning bolts you’d draw as a child but not quite. Oh well.”

   “That’s understandable. But, I’m glad you’ve adapted. You seem like a good, upstanding man, Lon’qu.” Robin said. She laughed awkwardly. “Except for the afraid of girls thing.”

    _Thanks_ , he signed again.

   “A man of few words. I can dig that.” Robin giggled.

   Olivia chuckled too but her voice turned bitter as she wedged out a cherry in her slice of pie; its crust dipped down.

   “On Lon’qu’s behalf, I won’t divulge why he has gynophobia…”

   “Oh, that’s fine. I’m a stranger. I wish I could give you more in exchange except, up until a few months ago, I was wandering aimlessly thanks to amnesia.” Robin said.

   “Amnesia?” gasped Olivia.

   “Yep. It’s bit of a long story. Too long for a day like today.” Robin said. “I don’t even know what half my clothes mean since the patches are from Australia!”

   Olivia had a sudden flash. Was that odd tang on Robin’s voice an Australian accent, perhaps? She didn’t want to speculate so she took the statements about fashion to change the subject.

   “Lon’qu’s wearing his Sunday best at the moment. If you saw how he normally gets around, you might take that statement about him being a good and upstanding man back.” Olivia teased.

   “A greaser, eh? Or a beatnik?” Robin asked.

   Lon’qu held up one finger with a shy and guarded expression on his face. 

   “I don’t know that one.” Robin said.

   “I think he’s telling you the first. Nah, he blasts rock and roll. I play pop.” Olivia said.

   “Thought so. You don’t look pretentious enough for a beatnik. Me too. I like a bit of rock’n’roll as well.” Robin said.

   “Robin!” Sumia called.

   “One second.” Robin said and, she slipped a napkin underneath Olivia’s hand. “You got a little something-something there.” She then turned around and yelled: “What?”

   “The phone went dead half way through. Can you check the wiring?” Sumia asked.

   “Yep.” Robin said.

   “I’ll handle these two rowdy customers.” Sumia said with a puff of laughter.

   “Yeah, these two’re real wild.” Robin replied.

   They exchanged spots. Sumia ventured out of the back room and resumed her mopping. Robin disappeared behind the “Employees Only” door which was declared as such by a tacked on, hand-painted sign. Olivia waited patiently until she was certain the door was definite closed, and Robin was out of earshot. She glanced at Sumia. Hopefully, she didn’t know sign language. Robin seemed to imply that she didn’t know it.

    _What do you think of Robin_? Olivia discretely asked Lon’qu.

    _She’s nice_ , Lon’qu replied, with no reservations whatsoever regarding trying to keep his hands hidden unlike Olivia.

    _Do you think she likes girls_? Olivia asked.

   _She’s nice_ , Lon’qu signed again.

   “Oh, you’re no help.” Olivia grumbled.

   Lon’qu shrugged. She wasn’t wrong. Love, of a romantic type, was not his forte. Honestly, he didn’t really get why he was brought on this little trip, but it made his sister happy. At least the pie was nice. The crust was very good.

    _I think you should try anyway,_ Lon’qu signed to Olivia - or, something to that effect.

   Olivia blushed. “Now you’re being too much help.”

   Anything to make his sister smile, Lon’qu reasoned with himself.

   “Do you think she likes me?” Olivia whispered.

   _Yes_ , Lon’qu signed firmly.

   She smiled. “Thanks, Lon’qu.”

   Lon’qu returned her beam with a muted smile of his own. He graciously ate some more of his pie with a swirl of whip cream on top of it. Olivia ate her own pie with a very lovey-dovey look on her face. She had it hard for this Robin. Lon’qu sincerely hoped, for his sister’s sake, Robin would like her like that as well.

   Once Lon’qu and Olivia had finished, Sumia swooped in. She took their plates and cutlery with a smile, then tried to finish up the sale.

   “Anything else I can get y’all?” she asked; her southern twang emphasised in her question, sweet as sugar.

   “Oh, yes, I’ll get a key lime pie to go. I might have it tomorrow; after work… when you guys are closed.” Olivia replied.

   “Okey-dokey.” Sumia said.

   “Hey, Sumia?” Robin said, peeking out of the door jamb. “The bank still wants to talk?”

   “Darn…” Sumia grumbled. “Okay, you can handle it. You were right. These two’re real loud and real rowdy. My goodness. Ain’t never had such customers before.”

   Olivia smiled curtly.

   Once more, Sumia and Robin switched positions. Robin added up the sales on the calculator.

   “So, three pies? One cherry, one chocolate, one key lime?” she asked.

   “Yep.” Olivia said as she readied her purse.

   Money quickly changed hands afterwards. The cash register made a ding noise and Robin double checked the money.

   “And here’s your key lime pie to go, don’t forget.” Robin said as she pushed a flimsy cardboard box towards Olivia and Lon’qu.

   Lon’qu took it for Olivia who was still fussing with her purse.

   “Thank you.” Olivia stuttered.

  “Also, one more thing, where do you work, if you don’t mind me asking?” Robin asked.

  Olivia went bright red. “I teach dancing. To old people. At night. When they’re all stressed and cranky.” she lied.

   “Oh, you’ll definitely need something sweet to eat after that.” Robin said.

   Lon’qu nodded in agreement.

   “Y-Yep.” Oliva replied.

   “So, you must be really good at dancing then.”

   She’s the best, Lon’qu interjected but the look on Robin’s face said she only understood from context, what he had just signed.

   “I-I try.” Olivia said.

   “You’ll have to show me.” Robin said. “And damn, it sucks, someone as pretty as you deserves to be on Broadway one day.”

   “Th-That’s my dream...” Olivia timidly declared. “In fact, it’s my dream to own a theatre one day. One where I can dance to my heart content and hire other girls with the same dreams as me. I want to bring so much joy to as many people as possible… You probably think that’s lame…”

   “Not at all!” Robin exclaimed. “I really hope you achieve your dream one day. I’d love to go to one of your shows.”

   “Thank you, Robin… That means a lot to me.” Olivia smiled; her heart skipped a beat.

   “Oh! You two better get going. Or else your pie will melt before you get to enjoy it.” Robin said.

   “Oh, my, you’re quite right.” Olivia chattered.

   “You all come back now.” Robin called out to them; she used a saccharine voice in imitation of the partially southern accent Sumia had.

   “We definitely will.” Olivia said.

   Robin smiled.

   Lon’qu silently bade goodbye and opened the door for Olivia. She waved goodbye to Robin. They certainly got along. The bell jingled above them, and they wandered out.

   “Do you think she’s... straight?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu shrugged, but he did sign: _I don’t know_.

   “She’s too… queer to not be. Wearing pants. The gall.” Olivia huffed.

   She wasn’t wrong, Lon’qu thought to himself as they wandered down the street back home. They got back, and it was just after midday. Olivia put her pie in the refrigerator and Lon’qu turned on the black-and-white television. He clicked his tongue when he found something that looked good.

   Olivia laughed as the refrigerator let out a hiss as she closed it, re-sealing it.

   “I thought you didn’t like jazz.” Olivia said, and she began bopping where she was. 

   Lon’qu stood up and he signed: _I know you like Nat King Cole though_.

   “That’s true.” Olivia said. “His lyrics speak to me.”

   Lon’qu’s signs turned into an invitation to dance; one his sister accepted. Her hands delicately slotted into his and he spun her around. The hem of her dress flared around her legs and she looked angelic despite the clunky light above.

   “But this is only his cover of the song. This is The Touch of Your Lips and it was originally written by Ray Noble but performed by Al Bowlly.” Olivia said.

   Lon’qu didn’t know how to dance. He didn’t know about jazz or swing. That’s why he liked rock and roll. It was about jerking your hips as sexually as possible and making noise. But, he did cherish these moments with Olivia as she slowly corrected Lon’qu’s awful pacing to the music. 

   “We should go to bed soon.” she said. “Goodness, we live such strange lives.”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   She yawned. “If we stay up any later, we’ll regret it.”

   Lon’qu let her go and Olivia went spiralling on her tiptoes. She was so graceful, even in rebellion to the beat. She looked so beautiful in motion. She deserved more than strip club poles and wearing down carpet floors. But, it didn’t seem fate was in agreeance with Lon’qu. She kept dancing and dancing to her room. Lon’qu turned off the television. The ballad coming to a lengthy zippt.


	4. Some People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, italics in this fic can represent: sign language, Russian, or thought. 
> 
> Italics in this chapter represents speech in Russian, though.

   The Kahn siblings were not the only ones in rebellion of their usual routines however. Dr Miriel Laurent did not return to her apartment this morning once dismissed from her shift at the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research. Instead, she took her green-black Ford Zephyr all the way from the facility tucked away portside to a far out and abandoned petrol station.

   The petrol station was currently being lashed by regrettably strong wind. Dr Laurent parked her car by a damage pump and got out. Across from her, a man and a woman waited. The woman clutched a book, but not her dress. Then again, her dress was very slim and very long, likely hampering not just her movements, but the fabric’s movements as well. They were both wearing teddy style clothes; evocative of the Edwardian era but not quite. Their shoes were anachronistic, as were the man’s bolo tie and the woman’s leopard print brothel creeper shoes.

   Dr Laurent recognised the man by his false identity, Henry. She did not, however, recognize the woman.

   “Th-The sparrow!” Dr Laurent yelled at them. “Has come- Has come to nest!”

   The woman murmured something in Henry’s ear.

   “We can’t hear you!” Henry screamed back.

   Dr Laurent came closer. “The sparrow! Has come to nest!”

   “Nya, ha, ha. Of course! The crow has… The crow has, um?” Henry faltered in his screeching.

   The woman whispered something in his ear. He snapped his fingers and his eyebrows raised.

   “Of course.” he exclaimed. “The crow has come to the carnival!”

   The woman looked up over her book. It was a Russian to English dictionary, Dr Laurent realised judging by its cover. So, naturally, she spoke in Russian.

 _It is good to see you, Alyona_ , she said.

    _It is good to meet you, but how do I know you_? Dr Laurent replied, in Russian.

   “This is Varya, she is a… new recruit.” Henry said. “Her alias is Tharja. Or Sally. Depends on what persona she’s putting on. But right now, she’s Tharja. We’ve already filled her in on the need to know stuff regarding you, Dr Miriel Laurent.”

   “Interesting.” Dr Laurent replied.

   “Or, as we should call you, Alyona.” Henry said.

   “This is America. We speak English. And we use fake names.” Dr Laurent rebutted.

   “That we do, that we do.” Henry chuckled.

   “So…” Tharja said in a thick, Russian accent. “How do we… get to next location?”

   Dr Laurent petulantly sighed. “I will drive you to the next location.”

   So, the three Russian covert agents loaded up in Dr Laurent’s Ford Zephyr. As they were doing so, Dr Laurent cursed the position she was in. She loathed new recruits and Tharja - Varya - looked like she had a rebellious and therefore annoying disposition. They had to be getting desperate if they were sending girls like her here. Fortunately, Dr Laurent would have some good news to share once they reached the next location.

   The other location, the one where they could easily sit down and share information, was in the next town over. The Russian task agents were being kindly assisted by a Ukrainian-American family who ran a small but nice restaurant. The journey was swift but soundless. No talking, no radio. Just a straight drive from one location to the next.

   Dr Laurent parked her vehicle and Tharja stepped out awkwardly. Her dress truly impeded her movements. She huffed and flattened out the fabric rolling down tightly over her thighs and ankles. Henry laughed blithely at her little and awkward movements. They were an odd pair to say the least.

   As a group, they moved in through the hall of the restaurant. A lively and raucous band played; fine percussion and string instruments resounded over the sounds of conversation and laughter. A middle-aged couple were even dancing to it. The restaurant seemed fuller than usual; likely because there was a “Happy 50th” balloon banner slung across the entry way.

   The waiter seemed nervous to greet them. He pointed them through to the kitchen. Other than that, no words or gestures were exchanged. They were merely going through the motions of courtesy having fallen into a dangerous routine of how this would work. And, due to that, there was a table waiting for them with a traditional Ukrainian meal piled high on the pine surface.

   They sat themselves down. Henry very happily ladled out some borscht for himself. Tharja stared at the meals and her stomach growled.

   “I do not,” she slowly stated in her thick accent, “take meals from strangers.”

   Henry laughed. “The good Pasternak family is no stranger to us. My ancestors killed their ancestors and now, we are friends, very good friends, in America. God bless the land of stars and stripes, no?”

   The chefs and manager glanced at Henry. They looked terrified, and like they were trying to not look like they were eavesdropping. They were in an unfortunate position. After all, Henry said “ancestor”, Dr Laurent knew that he meant “grandfather”. She would know, after all. She helped cleaned up the blood after Henry had finished stabbing the corpse over and over again. He was one for overkill, unfortunately.

    Unperturbed by the conversation and the memories resurfacing as a result, Dr Laurent ate some pierogi. It was satisfying. It had been a long time since her lunch break, she just realised. She glanced at the other meals. Vaguely, it did taste of home, where she was Alyona and not Dr Miriel Laurent.

   Henry turned his head towards Dr Laurent. “So, what have you to report?” he asked.

   “Research began two days ago. So far, the most we have gathered is that the creature is a leporidae of the order of lagomorpha.” Dr Laurent said.

   As she spoke, Tharja furiously flipped through the pages of thick, Russian-to-English tome. She squinted at the pages. She seemed unconvinced that what Dr Laurent was saying made any sense to the dictionary. Dr Laurent was unfazed. That happened not only amongst unnatural English speakers like Tharja, but the natural too.

   So, Dr Laurent continued: “It appears to be female and based on local myth, the last of its kind. We’ve discovered that it has a healing factor and its fur is waterproof. It communicates through common methods in its less monstrous order. Its vocalisations consist of growling, barking, honking, hissing, cooing, squealing, and shrieking. Curiously, it does not grind its teeth and we are still trying to categorise its different noises. It is difficult since its mostly kept in a state of terror but alas, my advice goes unheard thanks to that pompous American man.”

   “All American mans are pompous.” Tharja spat.

   “Quite right, quite right.” Dr Laurent quietly agreed.

   “Hm… So that’s it?” Henry mused.

   “I personally find it fascinating how its ears work. They can be lopped or erect at any moment. I believe it has something to do with its moods.” Dr Laurent replied.

   “My, that would be funny.” Henry said. “So, do you have a name for the creature?”

   “Only the Asset. It would be unwise to grow attached to it.” Dr Laurent said, but she then relented. “The local people from where it was captured, they called it the Taguel.”

   “Taguel?” Tharja repeated.

   “Yes.” Dr Laurent said.

   “And is the Taguel going to be dangerous to us and our… business?” asked Henry.

   Dr Laurent paused to consider that. “The Asset is dangerous to the Americans. The first day in its new habitat, it gored one man fatally - a death, we have regretfully had to cover up, that man never existed now - and it bit the finger off a different man.”

   “Fun.” Henry said with a gleeful smile.

   Tharja spat out a bit of laughter. Her eyes brightened.

   “Until we further investigate it, at the moment the best the Americans can reverse engineer from its biology would be waterproof coats and bite resistant gloves and/or shirts.” Dr Laurent said.

   “But.” Tharja pointedly said.

   “But they do have the brightest Russian mind on their side.” Henry said. “And! They don’t even know it!” He broke down in maniacal laughter at that.

   Dr Laurent smiled smugly. “Fortunately, I am sabotaging them here and there to prevent them from overcoming Russian fortitude.”

   “Here, here!” Henry agreed raucously. He glanced around. “Shame we don’t have vodka. That would have been a good thing to toast to, no?”

   Dr Laurent glanced at the clock on the wall and back to the pierogi in front of her; amongst other things prepared for them to eat. She felt the tingle of hunger in the pit of her stomach. She also felt that it might be suspicious if she wasn’t back in her flat by her usual time.

   “I might take some to go, if that is alright with you.” she said.

   “Go ahead. Tharja doesn’t eat anyway.” Henry said.

   “I do not trust stranger’s foods.” Tharja defended herself.

   “Fair enough.” Dr Laurent said. “Will you two need a ride back to town?”

   “No, we should be fine.” Henry said.

   “Until next time then.” Dr Laurent said.

    _Until next time, Alyona_ , Tharja said in Russian.

   Dr Laurent got up and one of the chefs came to her aide immediately with plastic containers to spare. She smiled.

   “Thank you, good sirs. Your food is excellent.” Dr Laurent said.

   The worker smiled hesitantly as he ladled soup and pressed pierogi down into the container. Soon, the containers held a mix of Ukrainian dishes for Dr Laurent to eat later. It slopped around inside the plastic. Dr Laurent was content, though, with the take-away. He awkwardly handled it back to her. Henry, meanwhile, continued to feast on the leftovers. Tharja watched, disgusted. After that, Dr Laurent was on her merry way back into town.


	5. Sentimentally Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains material some readers might find distressing. Content warnings for this specific chapter includes domestic abuse and a sex scene that begins as consensual but becomes abusive. If this content is not a good match for you personally, I suggest skipping this chapter or reading up until the point Severa is bidden goodbye as she leaves for school.

   Finally, of the people who had left the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research, there was a third notable person who used the time to do something slightly out of the usual. That man was Colonel Frederick Wary. After all, he had a wedding ring to replace as soon as possible.

   The drive home was tedious, but his car made it a lot worse. It was beginning to age out in an unfashionable manner. The hours upon hours he had put into driving to and from work, amongst other places, was beginning to show in the wearing down of paint and in the seat. It was about two or three years younger than his daughter who was eleven, soon to be twelve.

   He glanced at his injured hand. He kept it steadily on the wheel, whilst he let his other hand laze about on his thighs and within reach of the gears. The bandaging was remarkable. Pristine and white, tightly wrapped. At the moment, there was no obvious sign that one finger had recently been removed and recently been re-attached. For now, it only looked like he had gotten his finger caught in a door jamb or had attacked it with a hammer. That sort of thing. Wary sorely missed his ring though.

   It was not for some attachment to his wife. Yes, his wife, Cordelia, was rather lovely and coveted by lecherous men but, it was more because he was attached to wearing a ring. Funny how routine does that to someone. The ring was somewhat valuable too, Wary supposed. His salary had gotten bigger and fatter since he had purchased it over a decade ago. An upgrade was necessary.

   So, he took his car down main street and by the time he had lapped around a couple of times, he did find a respectable looking, twenty-four-hour pawn shop. Though, that is an oxymoron. He went in with a face of immense displeasure on his face.

   “Hello, hello, welcome to Anna’s. How can I help? I’m Anna.” the red-haired woman at the counter said; she tapped her lips with her finger.

   “Rings. I need two.” Wary said.

   “Wow. Touchy. Someone doesn’t seem drunk.” Anna replied as she unlocked the glass cabinet beneath her.

   “That’s because I’m not.” Wary replied, irritated.

   “This isn’t a shotgun wedding, is it?” Anna asked.

   “No.” Wary said. “I’ve been married to the same woman for twelve years, nearly thirteen now.”

   “Oh, wow. Sounds good. So, what brings you here then?” Anna asked as she inspected little velvet boxes.

   “I lost my ring so, I thought I would get a new one before she wakes up so to surprise her with an upgrade.” Wary explained.

   “Haha, classic. That’s one way to avoid the dog house.” Anna said. “So, how much’re you looking for regarding your little upgrade?”

   “The initial rings came in a five hundred dollar set. I can pay anything in excess of that.” Wary replied.

   “Wowsers! Let’s see. What’re you looking for? Gold? Rose gold?” she asked.

   “Silver. My wife looks darling in silver and if you have sapphires and diamonds, that would be preferable. Something simple for me, thank you.” Wary replied.

   “Nice, nice.” Anna said.

   She perused her stock by waggling her finger over it. Her ponytail bobbed up and down as she tried to find something to meet Wary’s demand. She smiled like a fox when she found something in her treasure cove of things that, Wary personally, would not pay more than a hundred dollars for. She reeled them back.

   “This will look stunning on your wife’s finger, also! Earrings to match. Oh, and look, a silver band for you, hot stuff.” Anna said.

   “May I?” Wary asked.

   “Go ahead.” Anna tersely permitted.

   She handed over the velvet box. Wary inspected the contents. He scrutinised them with a fine and critical eye. Anna tensed up.

   “How much?” he asked.

   “Eight hundred the whole set.” Anna replied, quick-smart. “Those are real sapphires and diamonds. Honestly? I’m under charging but hey. It’s a pawn shop.”

   “Very well then. Seven hundred.” Wary said.

   “Oh, hell no, buddy. Eight hundred. Screw it, eight hundred and fifty if you think you can barter with my ass.” Anna cussed.

   “Six hundred.” Wary said.

   “Wh-What? Oh, fuck no, honey, I’m running a business here.” Anna snapped.

   “Two hundred and fifty.” Wary said. “You can’t fool me, girl. I know that these are white sapphires; not diamonds.”

   “You’ve got a good eye.” Anna relented. “Fine, I’ll show you my real goods.”

   Anna snatched the velvet box from Wary and cooed at the contents. She snapped the box shut and placed it, rather lovingly, under her counter. She locked it then put her fingers to her mouth. She sucked in a big breath and a great, shrill whistle resounded.

   “WHAT?!” came a roared reply from an unknown location.

   “Oi, Gaius! I need the good stuff!” Anna yelled.

   Wary cringed. He did not like this one bit. Perhaps, he thought now, he shouldn’t have tried to surprise Cordelia and just wait until after breakfast for the jewellers to open.

   There was a shuffle and a bang, and a door slammed. A man with a shock of orange hair came out and he chewed the stick of a lollipop the same way one might chew a stick of tobacco. He looked surprised to see Wary.

   “Yeah, Anna? What’re we looking for?” he asked.

   “Silver rings to match. Diamonds and blue sapphires have been requested.” Anna said.

   “Gotcha.” Gaius replied, and he did finger guns at Anna.

   “He won’t be a minute.” Anna said, and she drew a bowl of sweets closer to them. “Can I offer you a mint in the meantime?”

   “QUIT EATING MY CANDY, WOMAN!” Gaius screamed from the back room.

   Anna chuckled whilst she unravelled the paper from the confection. She popped it in her mouth then offered the rest of the bowl to Wary.

   “No thank you.” he declined.

   The two did not share any other words. They simply listened to the distance grumblings of Gaius who was searching their loot for something to match Wary’s description. Ten, perhaps fifteen, minutes passed and eventually, Gaius came out. He did not look too pleased.

   “Here.” he said as he offered a pair of rings to Wary. “Real silver, real sapphires, real diamonds.”

   Wary inspected them. The diamonds had a pure clarity to them unlike the hazy white sapphires he had been. So, he was fond of them.

   “Not bad.” he commented. “Why were they traded in?”

   Anna guffawed. “Buddy, you don’t think our legit merch is… legit do you?”

   “I have half a mind to report you.” Wary said.

   “Do it. See if we care.” Anna shrugged.

   “Uh, Anna, I - for one - care a LOT!” Gaius said.

   “Just tell me how much to pay you and I promise you, you won’t get a visit from the IRS any time soon.” Wary said.

   “See, that’s music to my ears.” Anna said. “Nine hundred.”

  “Seven.” Wary said.

   “Eight-fifty and we’ll call it even.” Anna bartered.

   “Ugh, fine.” Wary conceded because he knew Anna had nerves of steel and he would rather be in bed right.

   “Yes!” Anna squealed.

   Wary handed over the money and was permitted to pocket the rings on the inner of his suit jacket. With that, he nodded goodbye and decided he had wasted enough time here.

   “Farewell.” Wary said.

   “Don’t call the cops on us, thaaaank you.” Anna sang out.

   The door slammed behind him and Wary kept on going. He slid effortlessly into his car and revved up its engine. It was still so early in the morning but Wary didn’t care. He let the noise of his engine rip up the road as he turned his blinker on. He drove off and soon enough, he was parking out from his house.

   His house was his castle. As was the pathos of a true man. It was the perfect little settlement with immaculately trimmed green grass and the house itself was built over two storeys. It had a garage underneath it and a wide driveway to match. The house itself was a crisp brown with orange garnishes. There was something about it which seemed classic. It hadn’t changed much in the past fifteen years or so that he and Cordelia had owned it. Every day, it grew to feel more like home.

   Inside, it was like a sunset daydream of how married life ought to be. The shag carpet was beige, and the rugs were vermillion. The kitchen was spacious with a daring sawtooth, yellow splashback matched to the brown countertop imbued with a woody look despite being more plastic. Still, it was a good home and it was wonderful to come back to after a gruelling shift; like the one before.

   Cordelia was in the kitchen. She was the epitome of what men wanted from their wives. She always bedecked herself in suitable outfits: clinched at the waist with an apron tied behind her. Her hair coiffed and she was always sweet smelling. And if she was not, it was because she was lying naked on satin sheets in her husband’s arms.

   Her and Frederick’s daughter was named Severa. She was eleven years old and a rather ambitious sixth grader in her last year of elementary school. Frederick liked that. He liked that his daughter had skills and talents above her age. It was a good sign however, his daughter’s records paled in comparison to his wife’s records at the same age. She had been a true genius.

   Severa was on the lounge, in front of the black television screen. It was good to see his daughter with her nose in a book and obeying the no television until after school rule with the midnight amendment. She had been crafty enough to argue, though insufficiently due to her age, that “after school” should also mean “before school” as yesterday’s school day was still over, even if today’s school day had yet to smart.

   However, when the door bristled and opened. Her head was completely out of the book and her eyes shimmered.

   “Daddy!” she screamed.

   She jumped from her spot on the middle of lounge and lunged at Frederick. Cordelia gasped and looked up from her cooking. The whole house smelt of sizzling eggs, crispy bacon, and fluffy pancakes.

   Frederick caught his daughter. Her little baby-doll dress fluttered in the inertia and he swung her around a little bit. He came out of the doorway and Severa latched onto her father very tightly in her hug. Frederick held her up. She barely weighed anything in his arms, but she ate constantly. She must be expecting a growth spurt.

  Cordelia laughed. “Look at you two.” she said fondly.

   “Do you think I look more like you, Mommy? Or more like Daddy?” Severa asked. “Because I’m reading in Daddy’s textbook that sperm fertilises the egg and becomes me and I get my looks from you two. But, it’s not always an even split so… who do you think I look more like?”

   “Hm…” Cordelia mused as she flipped over a pancake. “You have hair like Daddy, but you have eyes like me.”

   “I think you, darling, look a lot like me. We both have very good looks, hence why Mummy loves us both so much.” Frederick said.

   “I love you too, Daddy.” Severa said.

   She then began to squirm, so Frederick put her down. She held onto his sleeve and watched as her mother plated up food for them all.

   “C’mon, Severa, eat up now. You’ve got to catch the bus in an hour and you’re still in your pyjamas.” Cordelia roused.

   “Don’t worry, I’ve still got plenty of time.” Severa said as she took a knife and fork.

   Cordelia took Severa’s plate to the table. Severa hopped up on a chair. Cordelia sighed, and Frederick sauntered closer. He laced his arms over his wife’s shoulders and she sighed.

   “How was work, dear?” she asked.

   “Awful. Horrible. However,” Frederick replied, “seeing your lovely face has lifted some of the burden.”

   “I’m glad to hear that.” Cordelia said.

   “And, to cheer myself up, I thought to myself: I should surprise my lovely wife with a small gift.” Frederick said, lying through his teeth.

   Cordelia’s eyes lit up. “Freddie, darling, you didn’t have to do anything like that for me.”

   Frederick’s left hand slipped down and took Cordelia’s right. He raised her hand to his mouth. He pecked her knuckles; nose bumping against her old ring. He smiled. Cordelia blushed.

   It was small things like this that reassured Cordelia that marrying Frederick was the right thing to do; unbeknownst to her husband, of course. If he knew that she still harboured feelings for his superior, Cordelia would become another military base statistic regarding domestic violence.

   Frederick slipped the ring off and Cordelia turned over her palm. He placed the ring on the crook of her palms, beneath her fingers which curled over it.

   “Don’t you think this would be darling for Severa to inherit one day?” Frederick asked.

   “I completely agree.” Cordelia replied. She smiled.

   Frederick removed his arm from Cordelia’s shoulder. His fingers slipped into his pocket. And almost like a magician, through twirling fingers, he produced a velvet box. Cordelia gasped. She sounded almost like when he had proposed. He opened it up and the reflection of the jewels sparkled in Cordelia’s eyes.

   “Oh goodness… These would have been expensive.” Cordelia exclaimed, covering her mouth and feeling a twinge of guilt - even though the ring did look stunning on her slender fingers.

   “Nothing is too expensive for you, my sweet.” Frederick said.

   Cordelia heart fluttered. She smiled weakly. “Thank you, Frederick.”

   “Gosh, you two are so gross.” complained Severa behind them.

   “One day,” Cordelia began dreamily, “you will find a boy whom you love with all your heart and you’ll want to say gross lovey-dovey things to him.”

   “Nuh-uh, boys are gross and smelly. The boys in my class are lucky I let them breathe the same air as me.” Severa said.

   “That’s what Daddy wants to hear.” Frederick said, beaming. “Boys are very icky.”

   “Oh, just hurry up and eat breakfast, dear. You too, Freddie. Care to join me?” Cordelia asked.

   “I would be delighted.” Frederick replied.

   And so, he took the head of the table and Cordelia sat next to him. The Wary family like a triangle as they ate. They did not pause for grace. Soon enough, Severa chuffed off first as she had begun eating before her parents. She had about forty-five minutes to half an hour to get changed and to get to the bus stop. She probably was right about having enough time. She was the best in her year at athletics, after all; only contested by this Kjelle girl she’s best friends with.

   Severa hurried upstairs and a frown came across Cordelia’s face.

   “What’s the real reason you bought us new rings?” she asked. “And why’s your hand all bandaged up?”

   Frederick grew testy with her. “What? I can’t give the love of my life random gifts?”

   “Boxes of chocolates, maybe flowers, small things, sure, but not super expensive things like new rings.” Cordelia replied.

   “Hmph. I treat you to something nice and I am met with cynicism. Why? Worried I have a mistress on the side?” Frederick replied.

   “What? No! Of course not…” Cordelia panicked.

   “Then don’t worry about me, we’re rich, woman. I could afford more than just rings for you. I was thinking of purchasing a new car, even.” Frederick’s voice was raised now.

   Cordelia flinched. “I know, I know… I am very thankful for our financial stability.”

   “Good.” Frederick stated.

   “But…” Cordelia murmured.

   “But, what?” Frederick sharply inquired, his words a knife at his wife’s throat.

   “Every night, I turn off the lights and sleep in an empty bed. All alone. Every night. I worry for you, Frederick. It’s… It’s dangerous stuff this military base business. What if something happens to you?” Cordelia rambled.

   Frederick cringed. “I must apologise to you, Cordelia. I did not realise that your apprehension regarding frivolous expenditure came from a place of concern. I am touched that you’re so worried for my well-being.” He glanced at his hand. “It is rather dangerous. I was lucky today. Only nicked my hand.”

   “Oh, Frederick…” Cordelia bemoaned.

   “It’s nothing. Doctors said it should be fine. Just needs some time. However, time is money.” Frederick said.

   “Alright then…” Cordelia murmured.

   “How about I amend one of your worries, a true apology for worrying you.” Frederick offered.

   “I don’t follow.” replied Cordelia.

   Frederick’s eyes simpered with lust. Cordelia blushed. She placed her hand on the table and Frederick reached out. His fingers brushed over Cordelia’s new ring. He smiled, almost defiantly but not quite. Frederick’s voice quietened and became a smouldering, husky whisper.

   “How about after Severa leaves, we enjoy a little time as man and wife?” he asked.

   “Oh my…” Cordelia gasped, cheeks reddening like roses in bloom. “It certainly has been a while.”

   Before Cordelia could even reply, Severa came stomping down the stairs. She was dressed in tights and a dress. These were more muted and solid coloured than her wild-looking pyjamas. She had her bag in tow.

   “Bye Mom, bye Dad!” she yelled as she raced down, clutching onto the banister.

   “Inside voice, Severa!” Cordelia begged.

   Severa eyed her parents suspiciously once she got to the foot of the stairs. She crossed her arms and pouted.

   “Tell that to Daddy then.” Her expression shifted, became scared. “I hate it when you two fight.”

   Cordelia’s heart could have broken over hearing her daughter say such things. She immediately got up, rushed over to her daughter. She held Severa’s hands and kissed her cheek.

   “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Cordelia apologised. “Daddy and I were just having a heated discussion. We weren’t fighting. It was just a misunderstanding.”

   “Okay.” Severa replied, unconvinced.

   “You run along to the bus stop, sweetie.” Cordelia said, and she pecked Severa’s temple.

   “Okay.” Severa said and she awkwardly shuffled off.

   Severa glanced at Frederick. Frederick glared back, unamused. Severa’s insided shrank up and ducked her head down as she tightened her grip on the straps of her back. Severa’s not scared of her father. That would be ridiculous. She was a daddy’s girl. What sort of daughter would be terrified of her own father? That would be ridiculous. But, sometimes, not often - Severa swears - but sometimes, her parents would act strangely. Yelling, raised voices, and sometimes plates or glasses would get smashed. Her mother might wear more makeup than usual the following morning.

   But, surely, that was normal.

   Once Severa got out the door, Cordelia found it hard to accept that this was normal for her and her husband. Severa wasn’t giving any hints to her inner thoughts, but they were plain as day to Cordelia. She was growing up thinking this was normal. Cordelia glanced at Frederick. The front door had slammed shut long ago now, or so it felt. Its echo still resounded through the first floor of their house. Cordelia undid the ribbon of her apron and it fluttered to the ground. She swallowed and unpicked the buttons on her blouse.

   Maybe, just maybe, this time, sex might fix their relationship. It might rekindle their flames. That’s what she always hoped.

   Foreplay was fast. If you could call it foreplay at all. It was just lukewarm and tepid kissing. The unbuttoning of shirts. They didn’t even get undressed fully. Frederick took of his jacket and pants; Cordelia only took off her panties and bra. All of which was discarded through the house. They were ravenous, but their lust and hunger somewhere between artificial and convincing. They fucked like that.

   Frederick’s hands on her breasts. He fondled her whilst looking like he was on the edge of the world; upright whilst his wife was beneath him, clustered by pillows and sheets. Every thrust sent Cordelia reeling. She moaned and panted. Frederick would grunt; if that.

   It was rough and unloving. But it was sex between man and wife. It was chaste and, of course, intimate as harsh as the movements were. Every thrust was jagged. Cordelia grasped at the sheets; fingers curling and entangling in the sheets she was pulling from their one, tucked-in perfect.

   Every morning she would make the bed for Frederick. She would prepare it so that it looked, and felt, like the sheets had come straight from the ironing board or from out in the sunshine. She poured her love into this house of theirs to make it seem like their relationship, as strained and edged as it was, seem warm and normal.

   Cordelia groaned but rather than let her voice unravel in some sort of pretence or mild ecstasy, she was cut off. Frederick became rougher still. Her tight pussy was beginning to reject him, even though all Cordelia wanted was to satisfy him. To please him but her body, as red and dishevelled as it was, felt contrary to her wants and feelings.

   Frederick’s bliss shattered at her strangled noise. She sounded more like a hungry cat, than one on heat amid their unloving coitus. He raised an eyebrow and ceased his movements.

   “What’s wrong?” he asked.

   “Nothing…” Cordelia stammered. She was terrified of what might happen if she voiced her distaste for their sex.

   “Hm… Nothing?” Frederick said, and he changed positions.

   He clambered over her. His weight pressing down onto her plump and shapely body. Her gorgeous hair, pink like a sweet and innocent rose, was splayed out and he combed his fingers through it. He plucked at knots. Cordelia’s smile weakened whenever he did that. It was a flinch, but not quite. It was far politer.

   “Would you prefer to go slower?” he asked.

   “If you’re content to.” Cordelia lied.

   He kissed the inner of her pale breast. Her nipple was pert and hardened. Then, he kissed her sternum. Cordelia’s smile flourished. Her breathing slowed, and she felt at peace, but her blood was still hot and mind alight with worries of what could go wrong if she displeased Frederick. But, this… this seemed like a good turn.

   “I’m not.” Frederick said.

   Frederick rose up and resumed his position from earlier.

   “And a woman must always abide by her husband’s orders.” he added.

   He stuffed his injured hand over Cordelia’s mouth. She squealed. There was genuine terror in her maroon eyes. Frederick saw it. Cordelia was certain and that made her all the more terrified. Frederick acknowledged it. And that’s what petrified Cordelia the most.

   Frederick resumed his thrusting. Cordelia tried to rebel, but his hand kept her subjugated. He tossed back his head and he revelled in the sexual sadism that resulted from his grotesque and torturous sex. He didn’t even seem to mind the dull pain that was building up on his hand.

   Cordelia tried to cry. She clenched her eyes tight, but her eyes did not water. She tasted metal in her mouth and something both cold and warm slid down her face, like a tear. But she was not crying. Her eyes were dry. So, she pried open one hand. The taste of copper became pungent on her mouth.

   She squealed. She hit Frederick’s hand. She tried to remove it herself, but her strength failed her. His thick wrist imposed too much power unto her.

   Frederick finally looked down. “Is it not a woman’s duty to lick her husband’s wounds clean?” he asked.

   Such a question, neutral but threatening, chilled Cordelia to her bone.

   Eventually, Frederick tired himself out; a little bit after Cordelia faked an orgasm. Anything for release, anything! Not just of sex, but of his presence also. It felt like such an awful thing had gone on for hours but when Cordelia checked the clock, perhaps just one had passed.

   Frederick passed out. He slept heavily on top of her. Cordelia slowly removed herself from beneath him. She had a thousand lies on that tongue of hers but, fortunately, he slept deeply.

   Cordelia looked at his mass, bathed in the fluorescent light above, and wished that she did not belong to him. However, she did. So, she did as she was meant. Cordelia pulled sheets across him and tucked him in. She drew the curtains closer but not, without glancing around the neighbourhood first. She dearly wished to not belong to this accursed and perfect house. Then, Cordelia turned off the light and shut the door.

   Cordelia then, very elegantly, strode down the stairs and began to prepare lunch. She did not know if she had to make some for Frederick as well, but she did so anyway. It was only whilst the pasta - she decided to make spaghetti Bolognese - was boiling that she finally cried.

 

   In front of her stove top, she broke down. Her knees gave out and she bawled, as quietly as she could lest she disturb Frederick.


	6. Past Midnight

   When Lon’qu resumed work, he had a plan in mind. He couldn’t get those eyes out of his head. Or the sharpness of the creature’s claws. He was beside himself with curiosity, and pity. Such a thing did not belong in Chapter Six but alas, that was its fate. So, he decided that he would do something to lighten the burden of that poor creature.

   Uncertain of what it would like, Lon’qu decided to share something simple and widely liked with it: boiled and salted potatoes. Of course, he did infuse a few more flavours into its jacket that just that. His sister might have been white, but he wasn’t and nor were their foster parents. He also made himself cabbage stew to keep in his thermos as well.

   Normally, Lon’qu didn’t look forward to lunch. That is an unusual statement, but he finds, that if he looks forward to it, it furthers the distance between beginning his shift and ending his shift. However, now that there had been an abrupt change to his routine and that change had resulted in curiosity and pity, he no was now finding himself looking forward to his lunch break.

   Even Vaike noticed something unusual about Lon’qu today as they went about their rounds. Though, to say it like that would be rude unto Vaike’s abilities. His best friend was an intensely private mute, so he had learned a thing or two about extremely strange or obscure body language. However, this was completely different. Never in the many, many years of knowing Lon’qu, had he ever seen such unguarded expressions though he did fear what they may mean. Especially when they seemed to connect to why Lon’qu left his cart within a few paces of Chapter Six.

   Honestly, Vaike didn’t want to know so he carried on his business. He took it elsewhere: to the cafeteria and left Lon’qu in whatever dangerous thing had spurred this good mood of his. However, he did know and so, he would do what any best friend would do in this situation. He would neutralise any suspicions, should it become relevant. Though, Vaike did have a loose sense of what relevant meant as he was awful for keeping secrets thanks to his boisterous nature.

   Still, Lon’qu was rather excited. He slipped inside of the Chapter Six and closed the door behind him. His cart remained outside. He clutched onto his container and thermos as he looked around. He sat down on the raised platform. A faint scatter of sand was across it. Perhaps it had come from someone's shoes.

   He uncapped his thermos and smelt the stew. He smiled. Behind him, he heard distressed grunting noises. Though, distressed might be an odd choice of lexical use as it was more cute than distraught. The noises were high pitched and rather non-threatening. Hungry, perhaps. If Lon’qu could speak, he would have said “Soon” or “Later”.

   So, Lon’qu ignored the creature’s grabs for attention and drank his stew in peace. It was rather nice, sitting in peace. He was able to savour the moment longer than having to attempt to converse with Vaike or simply putting up with the awful ambience which accompanied the cafeteria. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of eating alone before. Still, he enjoyed it and he enjoyed the thought of sharing boiled and seasoned potatoes with the creature behind him.

   Once he emptied his thermos, Lon’qu got up. He approached the cage embedded into the wall far behind him. He disliked the severe austerity of it and the reinforced steel. He thought it inhumane of the military to keep such a creature locked up like this. Even zoos and circuses kept their animals in better conditions.

   Lon’qu reached through the bars. He tapped on the steel. He got barked at for that. He was quite certain that meant he should cease and desist, but he did not. He tapped again. The growling got louder. He tapped a third time and that’s when the creature tried to attack him.

   It thrust its paw through the bars. It was getting better. Last time, it had barely gotten any of its paw through but now, he could see all of it and its unfurled claws. The creature’s arm was furred with thick, brown hair but its paw was a creamier colour. Its claws were an opaque sort of black. It was odd.

   The creature tried to claw at Lon’qu but failed, so it retreated. Cheekily, Lon’qu tapped again. The creature scrabbled about inside the cage whilst chuffing in a low register. Then, Lon’qu saw those eyes again and it turned its head towards him. For the first time, Lon’qu saw most of, possibly all of, its face.

   The creature possessed a handsome, cream brown coloured snout. It had a cute little, black lined mouth and a whitish, wet nose. The fur was dyed an odd hue thanks to the light emanating off of its eerie, red eyes. It had long, thick whiskers which were slicked back.

   Lon’qu was not entirely sure what he was looking at. He wondered if the creature felt the same. It bore its teeth at him; gnashing and growling. Lon’qu did not react, but he felt a little bit of fear. This wasn’t some ordinary creature or animal. It seemed more like a monster with its not-quite-right face and tall body.

   However, Lon’qu was not overly perturbed. Or, at least tried to pretend he was. He coaxed open the bag and tipped its open end towards the bar. The creature sniffed at it, curious.

   Lon’qu took back the bag. He stuffed one hand in it and got out a cold potato. Lon’qu offered it to the creature to smell. The creature took interest but seemed uncertain of what it was. So, Lon’qu demonstrated by eating it. He took a bite of the potato and the creature’s eyes lit up with curiosity. Before, it seemed alarmed but now, it was slightly relaxed.

   Lon’qu finished up his potato. He licked his fingers clean and offered his hand to the monster. The creature sniffed his pads and he was, honestly, weak at his knees. He had a fear of women and every time he saw a stranger seemed like a woman, he felt sick to the stomach. This fear was completely different. This felt more like immediate danger; the flash of a blade, the sound of a gunshot, that sort of thing.

   That was, until, the creature licked his digit. It was quick, tentative lick and soon enough its coarse tongue was back in its mouth where it belonged. Its teeth chattered softly. The noise was almost reminiscent of a cat’s purr. Lon’qu swallowed. He wondered… He wondered if it was possible this creature could understand how he talked. He had heard stories of cats and dogs who understood hand signals. He wondered if this thing could as well.

   Lon’qu retracted his hand. Shakily, he signed: _Potato_.

   The creature blinked.

   _Food_ , he signed.

   The creature nodded; its snout moving up and down and Lon’qu caught a glance of what might have been very long, erect ears.

   Lon’qu wanted to believe that it understood but he wasn’t sure. He thought he might be anthropomorphising it. Still, he attempted to feed it a potato. He reached into the bag and placed it on his palm. He thrust his hand through the bars again.

   The creature licked his hand. A tremor crossed his lips. He was getting used to its texture. Then, the creature scooped up the small potato from his hand. It chewed very loudly and very messily. It was almost adorable. It certainly warmed Lon’qu’s heart. The, its jaw movements stopped. Lon’qu assumed to swallow, but he was wrong.

   Rather, the creature spat back at it with a honk. Flecks of potato went across Lon’qu’s face. As did a rather generous glob of saliva. He cringed. The creature growled at him again.

    _Don’t like potato_ , huh? He thought to himself in displeasure. He was rather hurt. Potato was his favourite vegetable. However, Lon’qu did take some delight in that the creature trusted him to let him feed it. So, he resolved to simply figure out its likes and dislikes.

    _Sorry_ , he signed to it. _I’ve got to go_.

   It barked softly at him and sunk down into the darkness. Behind the door, Lon’qu could hear it get comfortable; claws scrabbling against the steel. Then, it snorted.

   Lon’qu wished he could say more to it. Do more for it. It was so sociable. It deserved better than this. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. He had to get going.

   He slunk out of the vault, as secretively as he could. He stuffed his lunch box and paper bag in his cart. He grabbed onto the handle of his cart and he was about to chuff of when he noticed that Dr Laurent woman approach Chapter Six rather oddly. She kept glancing around furtively. She bore a furrowed expression.

   Lon’qu pretended to walk off. Dr Laurent seemed to ignore him but as soon as she opened the vault and stepped in, Lon’qu abandoned his cart. He hastily parked it to the side and quietly followed. He slipped inside and ducked behind a thick pole. He watched as Dr Laurent approached the cage.

   The creature screamed at her. It thumped its paws and legs against the ground.

   “Hush you, I am not the same as that oaf Frederick!” she snapped. She huffed, but she stuck her hand through the bars.

   She rested her hand on the little window. She paused and made soft, cooing noises. It was almost like she was trying to attract the attention of a kitten, not the monster. However, it seemed to work. The creature pushed its snout through the window and sniffed her hand. It calmed down, but unlike when Lon’qu had done that, it didn’t lick her hand.

   “See? I am not that oaf, Frederick.” Dr Laurent said.

   She took her hand away and stuffed it into her pocket. She drew out a key. She slid it into the lock and brought out the creature in its fullness. Dr Laurent wore a sorrowful look on her face as she did so.

   “We have to be quick, my dear cuniculus.” Dr Laurent said. “I distracted Frederick’s nurse for as long as I can so he would be forced to wait before his check-up. Now, it’s time for yours.”

   The creature limped out. Lon’qu’s eyes widened. Rabbit. That was a rabbit with big ears and big paws and a big everything but that was definitely a rabbit. Or some sort of similar creature like a hare or mouse. But there was a chain around its neck and it uncoiled the further the creature ventured out into the open.

   Dr Laurent tutted. “Poor, terrified thing you are. Pitiful.”

   She crouched down, and the creature lifted its paw for her. Dr Laurent inspected its nails, slowly becoming blunt. She looked dismayed at the treatment which was becoming worse and worse each day.

   “I don’t believe they make manicure sets in your size.” Dr Laurent quipped. “I may have to get creative in order to get you to avoid nesting and digging in steel.”

   Dr Laurent placed the creature’s paw down again. She moved on and ruffled her fingers through its thick fur. Lon’qu couldn’t see what Dr Laurent was reacting to but it must have been horrid. The faces she was making were grotesque and mystified.

   “How…?” she wound up gasping, in direct opposition to what Lon’qu had expected. “Your healing factor… You were electrocuted so many times, and yet… Not a scratch.”

   The creature shook its head and then the rest of its body. It nipped at Dr Laurent and huffed.

   “I know when I am not welcome. I’m not daft.” Dr Laurent said. “Very well then, your examination is over. I hope you cherish these next few minutes of safety, but I promise you, I intend to keep you safe. Unlike Frederick, I intend to study more than just your corpse.”

   Lon’qu swallowed. He held his breath.

   Dr Laurent got up. She dusted off her knees and then assisted the creature back inside. She closed the door with both a heavy noise and a heavy heart. Then, she paused. She frowned and looked around as she secured the lock.

   “Something is… not quite right.”

   Such an innocuous musing put the fear of strife in Lon’qu. He stiffened. Dr Laurent stared intently at the ground.

   “Oh, I know. Frederick and his goons are skimping on the sand The Asset requires for its sanitation rituals. I must correct that when I can.” Dr Laurent said.

   If Lon’qu could sigh, he would have. Thankfully, Dr Laurent then left the containment area. The doors shut and Lon’qu came out of hiding. Lon’qu wandered to the window and peered in. The creature had curled up, but it looked up at him with curious eyes. He hoped, dearly, that it liked him.

    _Rabbit_ , it signed to him.

   Slowly, its body uncoiled. It got up on its hind-legs and stood back a little bit.

    _Potato. Food. Rabbit_ , it signed back to him.

   Lon’qu’s eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat.

    _Rabbit_ , it signed to him again.

    _Rabbit_ , Lon’qu affirmed with his own hands.

   He was uncertain, but it was possible that this counted as interspecies communication. He certainly hoped that it did.

    _Goodbye, Rabbit_ , he told it.

   It titled its head at him. Then, slowly, it mimicked his hand gesture.

    _Goodbye, Rabbit_ , it told Lon’qu back.

   Lon’qu backed off slowly. Its ears dipped down, and it let out a small noise that Lon’qu couldn’t categorise outside of “sad” or “disappointed”. Tomorrow, he promised himself but not it. Hopefully, it would know. Also, tomorrow, Lon’qu would bring carrots even though he hated carrots. After all, rabbits loved carrots.


	7. Little Boxes

   Despite his better thinking, Lon’qu decided not to visit the library after his shift. He thought that was too early for anything drastic yet. Besides, for now, he just wanted to bond with the creature until he was completely and utterly at a loss. Besides for now, what he had exhumed from pop culture knowledge on the topic of caring for rabbits should suffice. After all, no amount of reading could likely prepare him for the topic of trying to bond and care for monstrous rabbits.

   So, Lon’qu was content with simply preparing carrots for the creature. However, there was one problem with that. He didn’t like carrots. He thought that grated carrot tastes awful on sandwiches or in mince and they were too finicky too cook; burning and boiling too easily. So, his sister was curious when she noticed him take carrots out of the cooler.

   “Are you okay, Lon’qu?” she asked.

   He hadn’t noticed her at first. It was a quiet apartment, after all. It was filled with quiet people. Olivia also had a habit of walking on her toes which had resulted in cat-like movements of sneaking.

   So, Lon’qu was startled to say the least. He hit his head against the shelf above him and squawked, an awful rasping noise that made his throat hoarse. Because of that, Olivia felt aqful and made her own squeaky noise in reaction. Lon’qu stumbled back and rubbed his head. He pouted as he looked at Olivia.

   _What_? he signed.

   “I was just wondering if you were craving some extra Vitamin A or something since your fossicking around for carrots. You hate carrots.” Olivia said, and she folded her arms. “I’m happy to go grocery shopping right now if you’re really craving something with it.

   _I don’t want Vitamin A_ , Lon’qu replied.

   “Then for what purpose could you possibly have carrots for? I know you don’t eat them, but I suppose it is in your nature to try things you don’t like out of sheer stubborn will to improve yourself. Is that is this?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu’s pride was a little bit hurt by that. However, he replied: _No_.

   “Then why were you trying to hide it?” she asked.

   _I wasn’t trying to hide anything. Can’t a man take carrots from his own refrigerator in peace_? Lon’qu asked.

   Olivia giggled. “Nope.”

   Lon’qu straightened up and a frown crossed his brow. Olivia seemed surprised by the way in which he was thinking it over. He was very serious about whatever he was going to say. It was likely to not be a lie now.

   _Rabbit_ , Lon’qu signed.

   “A… rabbit?” Olivia echoed aloud, confused.

   Lon’qu groaned. _Rabbit_ , he affirmed.

   “You want a pet? I guess it is a bit lonely with just us…” Olivia mused.

 _Not a pet_ , Lon’qu said.

   “A what then?” Olivia asked.

   You wouldn’t believe me, Lon’qu replied, dour.

   “Try me.” Olivia said, holding her ground and folding her arms.

   _There’s a monster rabbit at the facility. We’re friends_ , Lon’qu replied.

   “I’m serious! Just tell me why you need the carrots.” Olivia said.

   _There’s a monster rabbit at the facility. We’re friends_. I’m not joking, Lon’qu reiterated himself.

   Olivia paused with a twinge between her brows. She knows her brother and she knows he wouldn’t lie to her.

   “Are you… sure?” she asked. She wanted to believe Lon’qu but that did sound a little more than outrageous.

   _Certain_ , Lon’qu replied with steel in his eyes.

   “I believe you… I hope it enjoys the carrots your bringing it, but are you sure its safe for you to be ‘friends’ with a quote-unquote monster rabbit?” Olivia rambled, concern more than penetrating her voice.

   Lon’qu had a flash of memories and thought, briefly, about how his so-called friend had tried to attack him in the past. He thought of its long claws and big teeth. It was built to not only kill a man but massacre his fellows as well.

   _Yes_ , Lon’qu affirmed.

   “Have fun feeding you’re, uh, friend then.” Olivia said, feigning support over the immense worry she had building in the pit of her stomach.

   _I will_ , Lon’qu replied.

   Olivia then left Lon’qu to his very dangerous business in the kitchen. He went over to the sink and washed the carrots down. He did muse over whether he ought to prepare them in some fanciful way but considering that his monster rabbit friend struggled to deduce a prepared potato, he thought not to. So, he placed the washed carrots in a brown paper bag then set them aside. After that, he got ready and took his turn on the couch.

   Still, he was excited. It was hard for him to sleep. He truly did look forward to seeing his friend tomorrow. He hoped that it liked carrots. It was a rabbit, surely it ought to like carrots. Though, as he contemplated tomorrow’s lunch, it made him wish that he knew if his friend had a name; even if it was something bestowed upon it by the cruel Colonel Wary or the calculating Dr Laurent. He had yet to hear them discuss it as anything outside of “the beast” or similar.

   Once more, Lon’qu found himself in that dream of dust. He was growing fond of its recurrence. It was so calm and serene to be in such a place. Once more, he wandered his apartment, if it were his apartment in a post-apocalyptic, bygone age. The lichen and moss were dull, the floors grey, and the windows torn down in favour of gaping holes. He liked it though.

   He explored. Rooms he once knew, he knew no longer. It was still. The air around him just as covered in cement as his surroundings. He liked it, as heavy as it was. After all, in this dream, he had no body; only a soul to perceive with.

   And yet, the dream changed.

   There was a scream. It shattered the earth and rocked the walls. Lon’qu woke up out of panic. He grabbed his shirt and felt his heart hammer beneath his fingertips. He could feel beads of sweat drip down his forehead. That scream… It was familiar. He knew that voice, but he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t his voice, it wasn’t Olivia’s, who’s was it? Lon’qu wondered.

   Regardless, he shook himself from the dusty remainders of the dream even though it had stony clutches set upon him. He had a routine, after all. One that he needed to stick to. So, he got himself ready for the day. He had breakfast with Olivia and got rugged up for the night. Then, before going out the door, he paused. He not only had to bring lunch for himself today, after all. He would bring some for his friend and hope that it likes carrot more than seasoned potato.

   The good mood of looking forward to lunch carried with him again. Vaike noticed again though he was beginning to take the hint. He was concerned for Lon’qu but it was his business. Anything Lon’qu did when Vaike was not in his presence, was likely not something Vaike can be blamed for. Though, it was probably fortunate that no one else bar Vaike could detect that Lon’qu was having dangerous ideas and good moods resulting from said good moods.

   Still, whatever it was about this monstrous rabbit he was intent on befriending, it put more pep in his step and as a result, he cleaned fast. Vaike thought that was good at least. Still, Vaike was worried. It wasn’t natural for a sullen and solemn person like Lon’qu to be so happy. Vaike especially didn’t want to dwell on this next part, but he’s seen a look in Lon’qu eyes like that before and it didn’t end well.

   Vaike still remembers the day Lon’qu told him. The nice girl from out of town. The one who wasn’t all that pretty, but she could sign like an angel. She was someone Lon’qu liked. Really liked. Loved even. Her father saw them hanging out. He didn’t like that his white daughter was kissing the lips of a mute, coloured boy. He went to threaten Lon’qu. The usual, racist rot with a usual, racist gun but the gun went off and it didn’t go off anywhere near Lon’qu. The father thought the safety was on but swinging a loaded weapon around like an idiot can change things even slightly so, it went off. And it hit the girl.

   She didn’t make it and that incident was what started Lon’qu’s agoraphobia.

   But this and that are completely different. Therefore, unable to be compared. After all, she was a human girl, and this was a monster rabbit that Lon’qu was making funny eyes at. Still, Vaike couldn’t help but be reminded of that same sparkle in Lon’qu’s eyes whenever Lon’qu looked forward to messing with – befriending – that monster rabbit.

   Vaike checked his watch. “We can clock out for lunch soon.” he then told Lon’qu.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “And let me guess…?” Vaike groaned.

   Lon’qu nodded again.

   “I’ll just say you’re on the shitter if anyone gets suspicious not that we’re high on the pecking order or anythin’.” Vaike grumbled.

   They weren’t even anywhere near Chapter Six but Lon’qu slipped off anyway. He glanced around, and the corridors were empty. Not a soul to be seen. So, he easily got in. He moved the door as quietly as he could but further into the vault, came a bestial voice. The voice sounded impatient.

   Lon’qu wandered closer. He tapped the bars. The rabbit reared its head. It didn’t snap or paw at him though he could still see distrust in its large, eerie eyes. They were such a strange and mystical pink-red. He was fond of the colour; it was so rare and maroon.

   _Carrot_ , Lon’qu signed as he produced the goods for his friend.

   It huffed at him.

   _Carrot_ , Lon’qu tried again.

   He then waved the vegetable in front of the creature’s little window. Its ears perked up and its whiskers twitched. If Lon’qu didn’t know any better, he’d say the thing was excited.

   _Want it_? he asked.

   He then paused. He didn’t think he had taught it anything to reply with yet but then, it surprised him by nodding. A small twitch scattered over Lon’qu’s lips. A twitch that turned to a smile. He shoved the carrot through and the monstrous rabbit greedily grabbed at it with its paws.

   It ate greedily so Lon’qu fed it more. He had been right. He’d never seen it so overtly happy since it had been brought here. Though, it’s not like he’d ever seen something like this before that fateful day. Still, he could tell it was happy. It was purring. Lon’qu thinks. He wasn’t certain. He’d never heard of rabbits purring, but he’d never heard of monster rabbits at all so maybe monster rabbits were permitted to. Still, it made a gleeful noise from grinding its teeth and it sounded like a purr, like contentment, to Lon’qu.

   He was really, really glad that he was able to make it happy.

   It tapped its mouth with its front paw.

   _No more_ , Lon’qu signed.

   _Carrot_ , it signed back.

   _No more_ , Lon’qu affirmed.

   _No more carrot_? It signed back awkwardly.

   Lon’qu’s eyes widened. It was beginning to learn sentences. Yesterday, it had learned to echo him but now, it was beginning to show thinking on its own. He couldn’t believe it. Lon’qu couldn’t wait to tell Vaike or Olivia about something so exciting. But, he did doubt they’d understand. He wasn’t idiot. He might be silent, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew they were beginning to find Lon’qu’s bond with this creature, this monster, strange.

   _More carrot_ , it signed.

   _I will bring you more carrot tomorrow_ , Lon’qu told it.

   _Tomorrow_? it quizzically signed back.

   Lon’qu’s brow furrowed. In this prison, it had no concept of time. If it had a concept of time at all.

   _When I visit again_ , Lon’qu said, hoping that clarification would be useful, and he had a flash of thought.

   He never introduced himself.

   _When I – Lon’qu – visit again. Can you sign Lon’qu back to me_? he asked.

   His personal sign for his name was something Olivia had coined. He had used a different one back in the orphanage. Before, it was just the letters of his name spelled out, but his dear sister gave him a special sign for him to use in place of that; something more befitting to the wider language of signing, too. Or so, Lon’qu thinks.

   His sign was supposed to imitate the slash of a sword. It was childish and simple; befitting of the six-year-old who had made it up, he supposed. Therefore, it would be easy for the monster’s rabbit paws to imitate given its fingers.

   Lon’qu signed it again. Then, the monster signed back: Lon’qu. His heart fluttered.

   _Tomorrow_ , it continued, _when Lon’qu visits_. _More carrot_.

   Or, something to that effect.

   And thus, visiting the monster became part of Lon’qu’s routine. Over the next two or so days, he increased the amount of carrots he brought until, he had an even grander idea. He would share with it something other than food, of course he did bring carrots along for it. He also brought along a small, portable music player as well as a record to play. According to Olivia, he had crass taste in music. Lon’qu wondered if his monstrous friend would think the same. The risk of smuggling such an item was worth it to find the answer to such a banal question.

   The insides of the vault were mostly soundproof. Lon’qu knew that occasional screams of pain came out of Chapter Six whenever the monster became displeased with its handling. However, they were faint and usually only ever occurred with the door open. So, it felt safe to assume that if he kept the door closed, then he could successfully introduce his precious beast to music.

   He wished he had the words to explain everything. The creature was smart and quick as a whip but if he started signing things like “Elvis Presley was a racist wanker” or similar, then it’d get confused and probably start calling him a wanker inadvertently.

   Still, he could show the dear creature music and its word. He could show it something special to him.

   Lon’qu entered slowly. He’d been looking forward to this lunch break most of all and now, it was time. He closed the door behind him and he was sealed in an airless room. He heard the monster chuff and growl, impatient for its treat.

   Lon’qu approached and he placed the record player on the platform. He set it up slowly. He noticed the dirt and dust awash on the cement. The monster had dust bathed recently so it was probably more riled up now than usual. No doubt Colonel Wary had prodded it a few times with his cruel stick.

   Still, he removed the record from its case. The case was worn and torn; faded. It had had its contents ripped from it many times in haste. Lon’qu was, after all, a man like many boys. He set the needle on the riveted vinyl and pressed play. He smiled as he watched the record spin round, and round. Then, it finally started.

   He took the case and he took his two paper bags full of carrots to the monster. The creature knew his smell by now. It knew his gait and how he was as a human being: gentle and kind. A soul it could trust so, no longer did Lon’qu have to rouse its attention by irritating it by tapping its little window.

   _Do you hear it_? Lon’qu wondered.

   It rose to its hindlegs and placed its snout on the little pane it had. It stared out and Lon’qu noticed how pert its ears were. Its pupils dilated, in what Lon’qu would describe as awe, and its nose twitched.

   _Carrot_ , Lon’qu signed and he placed the first carrot on the pane.

   The creature did not accept it. Normally, it was a glutton for its treats, but it appeared, it had noticed the music.  Lon’qu wished he could properly explain things about music but for now, all he could do was show the creature the sign for the noises it was hearing.

   The noise was music. But it wasn’t just music. It was an album Lon’qu had chosen with a lot of thought it mind. It meant something to him. He now hoped that it meant something to his monstrous friend. This album had been there for him through and thick and through the thin. It had been as much as a companion to him as Olivia or Vaike.

   There was a different memory imbued in every lyric, every note the instrument made, every ridge on the vinyl. It all meant something so dear to Lon’qu. And this moment, staring into the cage, watching the monster listen to music for the first time was magical. He liked how its eyes glowed and its ears became erect. It looked genuinely in awe.

   Lon’qu smiled. He didn’t want to admit it, but his eyes were vaguely misty.

   _Music_ , he signed.

   _Music_ , the creature signed back with imperfect movements of its grabby paws.

   Lon’qu’s smile broadened. The corners of his eyes crinkled. This was a perfect moment without interruption. One of his favourite songs was playing and he was smiling like a goofy kid. His sentiments seemed to be returned by the monster for it was purring: teeth chattering. There was nothing more Lon’qu could do except savour the moment, so he pushed some more carrots through the bar and eat his own lunch as well. The carrots got snatched up and he rested his back against the door.

   He closed his eyes. He took a bite of his sandwich. He could hear the creature eat noisily behind the door. The music played. It truly was bliss. Lon’qu truly enjoyed himself for the half an hour he had to himself on his lunch break.

   He was even on cloud nine as he packed up and stowed his recorder away. Though, his heart did break as he left. He didn’t want to leave the creature alone anymore. He felt like a more whole person around it. A strange companion, but a beloved one whose life was dreary and fraught with abuse.

   It deserved better.

   And now, because they had both known a sublime sort of muted happiness, they would be punished for it. The microcosm of peace was about to be disrupted. After all, bright and golden things tarnish, and all happy things must come to their inevitable tragedy.

   The following day, Lon’qu didn’t have much in store for his companion. After yesterday’s musical treat, he didn’t think he ought to come up with anything more lest he spoil the creature. Not to mention. He wasn’t exactly creatively affectionate. So, more carrots it was then.

   When lunch time arrived, Lon’qu slipped off. Vaike had given up on even saying goodbye now. It was just their new routine, he supposed. So, Lon’qu returned to Chapter Six and he came inside. He held a brown paper bag with carrots and a sandwich inside. He smiled. He could still feel the echoes of yesterday inside of his soul. He had truly enjoyed himself yesterday. His heart pounded over the memory; innocently and lovingly.

   He passed the metal shelves and as he passed, a glint of light caught his eye. It came from a funny direction and thus, it had his attention. He glanced at the light above and then followed the strands of phosphenes downwards. He had been cleaning Chapter Six regularly and yet, this small item had only just revealed itself again.

   Lon’qu crouched down and under the shelf, was missed dust and a missed ring. He took it out and inspected it. The band was silver. The jewels embedded onto it were not gaudy and were rather small; sapphires and diamonds it would seem. When he turned it over, on the inside was a carving of a name “Freddie”.

   With that, and the context of where it was lying, Lon’qu had no choice but to presume it was the ring that had gone missing when the creature had bitten off part of Colonel Wary’s fingers. Lon’qu wondered if he ought to pawn it or not. After all, Colonel Wary had said that the ring was a non-issue and if found, was allowed to be kept.

   Before Lon’qu’s ponderings could wander elsewhere, he heard his friend growl and chuff.

   _Yes, yes_ , he thought, _you know its my break, so you want carrots_.

   Then, the tone of voice sharpened. It became alarmed. Lon’qu’s ears pricked and he could hear the door opening. His first feeling was fear though. His hand flicked about and from his fingers, Lon’qu let go of the ring. It skittered across the floor. The twinkling noise of a precious metal hitting tiles and cement lost beneath the din. He could hear footsteps and voices. So, he hid. He ducked out towards the wings and tried to fit behind a wall. He kept his breath low and he waited.

   The first thing he heard was the click-clack footsteps of a woman wearing high heels. He suspected that woman was Dr Laurent. Then, he heard the heavy stomp of a man. That was likely Colonel Wary. Then, the clatter of miscellaneous boots on the floor. Grunts for the both of them, likely.

   “I am in an extraordinarily foul mood, today.” Colonel Wary declared. “I want progress, and I want progress now.”

   “Sir, this is not due process!” Dr Laurent said.

   “The due process is what I want, I get. So, if I demand progress, I shall get some.” Colonel Wary said.

   The creaking of the metal doors inched into Lon’qu’s heart. He heard the beast scream and chains unfurled. The creature, unwillingly, came forward with a yank of its metal ties.

   Colonel Wary drew his cattle prod. “Now, tell me something I don’t know, Dr Laurent.”

   “I-I… The Asset… It is female.” Dr Laurent rambled.

   “I know that already, Miriel.” Colonel Wary said in a scathingly low voice.

   Lon’qu’s eyes widened. He didn’t know that. He could feel the twist of fear inside of him like the twist of a knife plunged into his chest. He didn’t know why he felt that way. Yet the moments shared and cherished yesterday seemed to save him like a medicinal cure.

   “Tell me about how its claws can kill because look at the creature, its pathetic! When it had first come here, it could disembowel a man, now look at it? It’s as vicious as some little girl’s toy bunny rabbit.” Colonel Wary said.

   Lon’qu ventured outward. He peered across the room. He saw the creature, the Asset, scramble to get up and away from those who jeered over it. Its movements were small and desperate. Watching the Asset like this was awful. It wrenched on his heart and he wished he could be bold and to save it, but he knew his place in the pecking order. He couldn’t.

   “The full extent of its strength is… is still unknown. If we could make peace with it, I could make calculations and find out the whole of it.” Dr Laurent said.

   “When he found this creature in the virgin desert of the inner Mongolian province, it had been godlike. A beast the likes of which we, humans, had never seen before. Reclusive and evasive, it had been a legend completely untouched by human mythology. It was a creature, powerful and grand. Now, it ought to hang above my mantlepiece stuffed.” Colonel Wary said.

   Lon’qu swallowed. The thought of his friend, the Asset they were calling it, suffering such a fate chilled him to the bone.

   “And now, this creature of unknown, unseen power is whimpering at my feet.” Colonel Wary continued and he drew his cattle prod.

   Lon’qu stilled himself, tried to revel in anything but reality, but the howling that filled his head was inescapable. He heard the jagged cries of help and pain. It sickened him to his core and brought forth pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He heard claws carved into the ground uselessly.

   “Cease that at once, Frederick! The Asset is useless to us as damaged goods!” Dr Laurent cried out.

   She seemed to be a sympathetic woman. She knew the value of life, and yet she referred to the creature as goods. That sickened Lon’qu in different ways. He knew better than all of them sadistic, military freaks that his monstrous friend was beautiful and sentient and kind and heart-warming. It was not goods to be had. It was not an experiment which had to endure agony. It was awful.

   The Asset cried out again, like it was begging for someone. Colonel Wary clucked; delighting in the pain he was inflicting upon the creature. Dr Laurent had to snub her feelings. The façade she donned more important than anything else. She had to align to the American military value lest her cover be compromised after all.

   The Asset cried out again. Awful, honking noises which were of a frayed voice. Dr Laurent watched. She watched as Colonel Wary struck the creature once more. The Asset writhed in pain. The electric shocks bounding through its body as it shrivelled up in suffering.

   “You,” Colonel Wary snapped to one of his faceless, interchangeable subordinates, “give it one of its beloved dirt bathes.”

   “Yes, sir.”

   The grunt picked up a bucket and dumped dirt over the Asset. It shook off the excess but refused to show its belly to the group.

   “Now, prepare a bucket of water for me…” Colonel Wary said and when his voice lightened, it was like something had caught his eye.

   His head turned slightly. He caught something blue and white glinting in the corner of his eye. Focused purely on himself, he had ignored it until now. So, he found himself drawn to it. He crouched down and picked up a ring. He didn’t even need to inspect it for he knew exactly who it belonged to, himself. He frowned. Its sudden reappearance was suspicious. He glanced around but did not see any faces who did not belong in the crowd. He reared back up and pocketed the ring.

   “Where was I?” the Colonel muttered. “Ah right, on my command, we douse the creature in water. If it does not produce any new results, we terminate the living aspect of this project.”

   “Sir! Wait, you are being hasty!” Dr Laurent cried out.

   “Ma’am, I outrank you. If I say jump, you say how high. If I say kill the Asset, you administer the lethal dose. Understood?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “…Understood.” Dr Laurent reluctantly replied.

   Colonel Wary raised his cattle prod and the hairs on the Asset’s back stiffened. It swiftly turned around and got into a battle-ready position. Its eyes were fierce. The energy in its veins were that of the desire to live.

   “Now, we finally have some entertainment.” quipped Colonel Wary. He licked his lips.

   The Asset reared up onto its hindlegs. It was taller than Colonel Wary now, but he stood his ground with the arrogance only a human man could carry himself with.

   _Lon’qu_ , the Asset signed, and it spat at Colonel Wary.

   Dr Laurent’s brows knitted together. There was something familiar about the way the creatures, hands had moved. But it was not familiar as in a behaviour they had noted and recorded through the studying of the Asset. It was familiar in a different way.

   Colonel Wary lunged at the creature. The Asset’s chest took the front of the prod. Its eyes widened as a thousand jolts of electricity bolted through its body. Its ears twitched and there was the smell of burning flesh in the air. Colonel Wary clicked his tongue as his prod fell away. The Asset heaved, head falling forward, body saying however it did not relent. Its shoulders rolled back, and it gave a grand and mighty roar. The singed, matted fur upon its chest healed.

   _Tomorrow_ , the Asset signed.

   Dr Laurent also saw something familiar in the way the Asset was using its paws. This was a more familiar than the slashes before. This was something Dr Laurent was certain she had seen somewhere before, even briefly. Then it dawned on her.

   Sign language. The Asset was using sign language. She didn’t know what sort or how, but she was certain the way its paws were moving were in direct mimicry of American sign language. And there were only a select number of people in the facility who knew sign language. She glanced around as discretely as she could. She glimpsed an unusual shadow to the right wing. She swallowed. She then recalled the trolley outside. It had no one to mind it. She was becoming all the more certain that one of the cleaners were interfering here. It was almost adorable.

   “Colonel Wary.” Dr Laurent spoke up. “If you want to murder the Asset, then you must get permission from the man whom you have to answer to, as a compromise between our differences.”

   “You want me to take this quarrel to General Ylisse?” Colonel Wary asked as he turned to face the impudent scientist.

   Dr Laurent crossed her arms and stood her ground. “Exactly.”

   “Very well then.” Colonel Wary relented. “If you so wish. I will convene with the General the next time he is on the base.”

   “Good. Then today’s impromptu stress relief can be adjourned then. However, in the meantime, I have an experiment I want to run.” Dr Laurent said as she readjusted her glasses.

   “What have you possibly learned today outside of how feeble this creature truly is?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “Once I strategize my thinking and record it, I will let you read up on it.” Dr Laurent informed him.

   Colonel Wary gave up after that. So, he and his men mobilised. They left the Asset as it was. Dr Laurent waited stoically until the doors were closed once more. She approached the creature. It curled up in front of her, but its eyes were furious. It saw her as one of the bad ones and she knew it. She hated it. She thought the Asset – the Taguel – was a beautiful and unique creature and they were treating it with contempt. It was hideous.

   “You have a friend, don’t you?” Dr Laurent asked it in a quiet voice.

   The Asset took a swing at her. Dr Laurent did not flinch. As a result, the Asset seemed upset that its scare tactics had failed.

   “Answer my question. You have a friend, don’t you?” she said in a low register.

   Sullenly, the Asset nodded.

   However, it was not Lon’qu that Dr Laurent was interested in but rather the neuroplasticity he was the catalyst for. Him being able to teach the Asset sign language meant that it had some threshold of learning and sentience. It could communicate on human terms, not just its own. That was fascinating and marvellous.

   Dr Laurent stood up. “I know you’re here.” she said quietly.

   Lon’qu’s nerves went live wire. They jumped and bolted at a million miles an hour.

   “And I will keep that secret.” Dr Laurent said. “I am certain that the Colonel intends to have the Asset euthanised. I will delay him as long as I can. Please, I beg you, do what I can’t and save the Taguel.”

   Lon’qu slowly came out of hiding. His heart pounded. He nodded.

   “Thank you.” Dr Laurent said.


	8. Punish Her

   Colonel Frederick Wary waited impatiently. He was a man of action and business. This was inactivity. He had been on his way to the office, so he could put a form in to request a meeting with General Ylisse when the doctor had seen him and now wanted him in his office as soon as possible. That was awful timing.

   So, now, he sat, arms folded, and wondered what the hold-up was. He knew, that at some point, Dr Laurent had had a word with the doctor not too long ago; something about whether or not he stocked horse tranquiliser but Colonel Wary didn’t hear the end of that conversation. The doctor had punted him outside to sit and wait. It must have been a trickier question than expected as Dr Laurent didn’t part from the doctor’s side until quite a few minutes later. Though, come to think of it, not even Colonel Wary knew the answer to that question.

   Besides, he thought it was more fun to play with the Asset when it was awake. So, it could fight back, thump and gnash back at him. Its movements were more fun when it was awake. So, he hoped the answer was “no” and that they weren’t going to get some any time soon. Dr Laurent was a pitiful pacifist.

   Colonel Wary’s head began to dip down in thought before someone called his name. It jerked back, and he looked around.

   “Oh, General Ylisse, I didn’t see you there.” Colonel Wary apologised. “But this is wonderful timing. I was going to put in a request to talk to you later.”

   Strutting forward like a peacock was the General. Compared to Colonel Wary, he was of short stature and he had a peculiar habit of not wearing his left sleeve for he didn’t want to cover his tattoo: an emblem of the duty he felt unto the military. He thought to cover it would be a farce of power. Most people thought he was eccentric. Colonel Wary was among those who shared that line of thought, however, he and General Ylisse had been through thick and thin together.

   “I would like an update on things.” General Ylisse said.

   “Uh, sir, I hate to disillusion you, but I am needed at the doctor’s office soon though I must say, it is impeccable how our agendas are aligning today.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Enough rambling, Wary. Who has more authority, Colonel? Me? Or some bookworm with a degree?” General Ylisse asked.

   “You, of course, sir.” Colonel Wary replied. “Very well, I am happy to give you an update on things.”

   “Then join me in my office then, Frederick.” General Ylisse said.

   Colonel Wary rose to his feet in accordance to General Ylisse’s orders. He followed after General Ylisse down the corridor, to the left, and then into General Ylisse’s private quarters. General Ylisse sat on his desk and gazed out the window. Colonel Wary pulled up a chair.

   “Well?” General Ylisse prompted.

   “Well what?” retorted Colonel Wary.

   “Begin with your hand. How’s it going?” General Ylisse said.

   Through gritted teeth, Colonel Wary replied: “I wouldn’t know. You dragged me away from my doctor’s appointment. However, I still have my middle finger and my finger for my wife’s pussy, so I suppose, I could be doing worse.”

   “Then do it off work time then, Frederick.” General Ylisse snapped but he was still amused by Colonel Wary’s quips.

   “I intended to, but that bitch Miriel intervened when my appointment would have been in and out otherwise.” Colonel Wary growled.

   “She is a… funny one, that bird.” General Ylisse mused. “And how is research with her going?”

   “It’s awful.” huffed Colonel Wary and he crossed his arms. “We have conflicting interests, I believe.”

   “How so?” General Ylisse asked, he raised an eyebrow then twisted around to face Colonel Wary.

   “I have intentions of putting that beast down for good. It’s just a stupid, brainless creature. I think our madam scientist was the wrong person to entrust this research into. We should have killed and carved it the moment we caught it. Fucking coney.” Colonel Wary said, a bitter venom to his voice.

   “Hm…” General Ylisse mused. “But between the two of you, who graduated from a prestigious Ivy League university with degrees in biology, among others?” General Ylisse asked.

   “Her. But she’s a cowardly civilian compared to me.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Perhaps, but for now, you are to abide with her orders.” General Ylisse said.

   “I intend to give that woman a date. If she cannot synthesise useful research by it, we put that creature down.” Colonel Wary said.

   “A good idea. I approve.” General Ylisse said.

   Before either man could continue, there was a knock at the door. General Ylisse groaned and got off the table. He opened the door and pleasantly surprised by the petite woman on the other side. He blinked. 

   “Lissa? What’s the matter?” he asked.

   The woman was his younger sister Lissa. Much like her elder brother, she had been a military brat all her life and was comfortable cavorting around the base as she pleased, when she had the time and nothing better to do. She did so in pastel, Jackie Kennedy fashions and people knew not to look twice at either her, or her best friend Maribelle, the wife of General Chrom Ylisse. Though, both women spent most of their time getting waited on staff who ought not to be spending their working hours waiting on Lissa and Maribelle.

   “I was told to go fetch Frederick.” she said. “By the doctor. When he found that his patient had gone missing, he thought that he might be with me fraternising and, well, you know what the doctor is like. He doesn’t have the clearance to interrupt the General and his precious good friend the Colonel deep in conversation.”

   “Great. More people of weak character on this godforsaken base.” Colonel Wary muttered.

   “Lissa. You don’t have the clearance either to interrupt me and my good friend when we are deep in conversation.” General Ylisse said.

   “Oh whatever, can Frederick just get back to his blinking doctor’s appointment? I was in the middle of some knitting, thank you very much.” Lissa said.

   “Knitting. Sure.” General Ylisse rolled his eyes; when things around here go wrong, thye blamed gremlins but he knew it was just one gremlin and she had a name.

   “Your sister is right. I don’t have time to lollygag.” Colonel Wary said.

   He got up and swatted imaginary dust off of his clothes. Lissa smiled blithely. Her brother was not as cheery. His eyebrows had knitted together in annoyance.

   “We could have been discussing state secrets; things you are most certainly not privy to.” General Ylisse said.

   “No. Instead you were talking about women like the useless boys you are.” Lissa said. “And who am I gonna tell? I don’t know anyone off the base.”

   “It does not matter.” General Chrom said.

   Colonel Wary then excused himself. He had a true distaste for sibling bickering. If it were up to him, Lissa wouldn’t have access to the base at all. She tended to be a distraction for everyone, but her cheeriness was good for the morale; eased off the existential dread on everyone’s shoulders as they clocked in the for another, stern night.


	9. Conscience

   Dr Miriel Laurent was more than aware that Colonel Wary was getting impatient. She too was getting impatient. Though, for a starkly different reason than Colonel Wary but, when juxtaposed, proved they had more in common they thought. He was getting impatient with her and her pansy methods of conducting researching. She was getting impatient with Colonel Wary’s brutish methods.

   Though it would seem she was running out of choices. If her obstacles became too obvious, she would be outed as an agent of the red scare. If her obstacles were too subtle, she wouldn’t even be a nuisance. She needed the Asset out of the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research immediately.

   So, she used the time she had driving out to the usual meet-up location to think about solutions. Pinning her hopes on Lon’qu was hasty. However, he was likely the person the Asset trusted most so there might be some truth to that particular matter. Still, she was struggling to come to other conclusions which didn’t involve betrayal to both sides she was currently on.

   Dr Laurent parked her Ford Zephyr on the waterlogged cement ground of the abandoned petrol station. It wasn’t raining today but it must have been raining recently given how much precipitation was lying around. She opened the door and was blasted with strong wind. Fabulous, she thought to herself as she disembarked the car.

   She looked around and saw her comrades waiting. She drew a breath.

   “The sparrow has come to nest!” she yelled.

   “Wh-What?!” Tharja yelled back.

   “I think she said something about breasts.” Henry whispered to Tharja; something that went unbeknownst to Dr Laurent.

   “The sparrow has- The sparrow has come to nest!” Dr Laurent yelled again.

   “Oh! I know! It’s the password.” Tharja said, rather loudly.

   Dr Laurent erred under her breath. She charged forward and decided she had had enough of these imbellic games. She grabbed both Henry and Tharja by their oversized jackets and yanked them closer.

   “Just fucking say “The crow has come to come to the carnival”. I am not in the mood for tomfoolery today.” Dr Laurent growled.

   “Ohhhh.” Henry said. “Well then, the crow has come to the carnival.”

   “I am not. In the mood.” Dr Laurent reiterated as she carted her comrades to her car.

   As a troupe of Russian operatives, they headed to their secondary location in silence. Henry and Tharja once more gave no clues as to what their intent was with today’s meeting. Dr Laurent did not care. The silence meant her thoughts could fester but she was still struggling to carve an ending wherein the Asset was freed and returned to its native Mongolia.

   She supposed that if she went rogue, what a hill to die on.

   Eventually, she pulled up at the rear of the Ukrainian family restaurant car park. She exited the car and opened the door for her comrades. Together, they entered the restaurant. This time, it was a far quieter and sedated atmosphere. The staff still feared them. Dr Laurent still knew where their beloved patriarch was buried so she supposed, this was the natural order of things.

   The staff sat the trio down at their usual table in the kitchen. Henry kicked his legs up and rested his ankles on the hem of the table. Tharja hugged her Russian-to-English dictionary tightly. Dr Laurent sat as peacefully as she could with such eccentric companions. Henry snapped his fingers.

   “Vodka. Now.” he ordered. “Oh, where are my manners? Please.”

   “Of course, sir.” an exasperated and vaguely terrified waiter chirruped.

   There was a pause. They waited for Henry to be served his vodka. The staff member carefully poured out three shots and gave one to each member of the party. Then, he left the bottle on the table before leaving them alone. His hands were shaking the entire time and he smelt strongly of pierogi and fear. It was unfortunate.

   Henry pinched his shot glass between his fingers and steadied himself. He threw it and his head back and gulped down the liquid. He smacked his lips together.

   “We have fun news, Miriel.” He announced, suddenly.

   Tharja pushed her shot towards Henry. It would seem she was still distrustful of food, and drink, from an unknown origin even though Henry could more than prove the restaurant staff meant no harm.

   “Fun news? What sort of news is that?” Dr Laurent asked.

   “The best kind.” Henry replied evasively.

   Tharja chuckled ominously.

   “Elucidate me, please.” Dr Laurent said.

   Tharja’s chuckling ceased. She began to rifle through her dictionary.

   “We want the Asset dead and its body… gone. You can decide on those exact details. They don’t concern Tharja or I.” Henry said.

   “Wh-What?!” Dr Laurent stammered. She slammed her hand on the table and her shot glass jumped, then spilled. Vodka pooled on the lace table cloth.

   “Well, if it ain’t helping the Americans, how’s it gonna help us? We’ve decided this project is a dead end. Unfortunately, fairy tales involving rabbits are supposed to remain fairy tales. Even when they are big, real, and usually murderous.” Henry shrugged.

   “Keep its foot as memento. Good luck, I hear.” Tharja advised.

   “This is awful.” Dr Laurent complained.

   “How come? Have the Americans changed their minds? Do they want to keep it alive?” Tharja asked.

   “Yes.” Dr Laurent lied, impulsively. “New research has come through and perhaps it might change your minds about letting the creature in question die.”

   “Oh? Do tell?” Henry asked; there was a sing-song tone to his voice and he was sensing something radiate from Dr Laurent, but it didn’t seem like deception. It seemed more like personal conviction.

   “It’s capable of inter-species communication. It’s learned sign language and can recall names and concepts of time. I believe that is worth keeping it alive for. We cannot pluck out its memories from dead grey matter. So, we must keep it alive to further test its neuroplasticity.” Dr Laurent argued.

   Henry and Tharja exchanged a glance. They didn’t seem convinced of Dr Laurent’s argument for why the Asset should live.

   “I’ve heard of cats being able to use sign language. I doubt a monstrous rabbit has any better inflection.” Henry said.

   “Notion seconded.” Tharja agreed. She grinned. “The bunny rabbit dies. Make it an accident.”

   “Of course.” Dr Laurent relented. “I will ring you both on the landline when I have disposed of the Asset. And then, we will meet here for more in depth discussion of it.”

   “That sounds marvellous.” Henry agreed.

   There was a stern pause and Henry made a move for the vodka.

   “A toast.” He said.

   “To what?” Tharja asked.

   “To… To nothing ventured, nothing gained but sometimes, something can be ventured, and nothing can be gained.” Henry warbled.

   “If you wish to drink, drink.” Tharja shrugged.

   Henry poured himself another shot. It would seem the meeting had adjourned. Dr Laurent, however, decided she needed a drink as well. It was unfortunate that she had to drive back. So, she would have to delay any thoughts drowned in liquor until she arrived back at her unassuming flat in town.

   Henry downed his shot. He smiled woozily. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He offered the the bottle to Dr Laurent who politely declined. Then, to Tharja. She sniffed the opening of the bottle then screwed up her nose.

   “Shitty American booze.” she whined.

   “True, true.” Henry agreed. “But, if it gets me drunk, it must be doing something right.”

   Tharja hummed in agreement.

   “How about we go. If you want better vodka, you can go elsewhere.” Dr Laurent advised.

   “A sound idea. Let’s depart.” Henry said.

   The staff seemed to breathe a sigh of a relief. Dr Laurent didn’t blame them. After all, this was likely to be the second last time they would ever have to harbour Russian operatives in their restaurant ever again. Though, honestly, she would miss the pierogi. The workers here were quite talented in food preparation even if it did come out visually bland most of the time.

   A little while later, as the three were departing, the restaurant got a phone call. One waiter, the one from before who nervous and strong smelling of food, answered it.

   “Hello…? You’ve reached the Pasternak Family Restaurant. This is Stahl speaking. Takeaways are open from midday onwards and close at seven-thirty. The time is currently eleven o’clock, sorry. Huh? Oh? Robin? It’s you! I didn’t recognise your voice for a second. You what?! Well, I can see why that’s important. Er, I’m just worried from difficult customers might be back soon. It’s complicated, Robin. They don’t like having staff roster changes when they come in. It’s complicated, please just leave it. Thank you. But yeah, unless, uh, that comes up. I can take your shift at Sumia’s. Have fun, uh, um… Wait. Is it good or bad if I congratulate you on having sex with your new girlfriend? I’m sorry! I mean, planning to have sex with your new girlfriend.”


	10. Sugar'n'Spice

   Today was going to be an unusual day. Olivia decided that from the moment she got off work and decided that she would make today an unusual day. She got home and washed the glitter off. The entire time she was under the shower, she couldn’t help but think about her plans for later.

   Today was a treat day. It had always been a treat day, ever since she first saw Robin in the window of Sumia’s Pie Shop, she knew she would always gravitate to having treat days at Sumia’s Pie Shop for the express of sweet pies… and sweeter company. However. Enough of that. She was going to dare sour the sweetness today. She was going to confront Robin over her feelings and at least express them. She was sick of pining. It had lost its flavour.

   Olivia was determined that today would be the day when she acts on the feelings in her chest. If her feelings were flowers, then they were rosebuds about to bloom. She just needed a little bit more.

   She came out of the shower, endowed with confidence as she wiped down and scrubbed off lingering soap suds. She wandered through the apartment, towel draped around her body artfully as she pondered a few things; many things. Most of which revolved around what she wanted to wear today; some of which revolved around where was her brother but considering that her towel was beginning to slip, she didn’t particularly want that mystery solved.

   Olivia closed the door behind her and her brows furrowed. What to wear, what to wear, the eternal question which has plagued all girls. Even girls her age at twenty-something. She riffled through her closet. However, she did see one pattern glimmering before her eye which she thought was perfect. So, she took that dress off the hanger and matched it with subdued tights.

   She donned her Mary Quant dress with the long sleeves and button-up. She looked darling, and a bit more mature than usual, in it as compared to her usual paisley patterns and baby doll cuts. This dress was a button up and it had a simple geometric pattern at its base; a golden geometric pattern with a floral motif between the jagged cuts. It broke up the otherwise overwhelming blue-purple base colour so dark it could have been mistaken for black. She liked the oversized, gold buttons though with the same white floral print painted onto them though. Olivia slipped into her gold Mary-Janes and grabbed her plasticky, white raincoat. Not because it was raining, only because it was cute. Then, to complete her more sedated than usual outfit, she grabbed an assortment of pop art jewellery and a her felt cloche, coloured a strikingly similar blue-purple as her dress, which was adorned with a sparkly and sequinned arrow-like ribbon.

   Olivia made a kissy-face at the mirror as she put on nude coloured lipstick. She felt good and confident in this outfit. It was probably a lot more serious than her usual get-ups but today was a serious day. It was an unusual day, even. She had to look unusual when her usual was unusual. She felt good. She felt really good. Her nerves were jittery and electric, but it was a good sort of nervous.

   So, Olivia grabbed her purse and she hit the streets. She was in a rush, but it was hard to call it a rush. Her heart throbbed in her chest as she passed people, diurnal people, on their day to day walks. Someone like her, who rarely felt sunlight on the skin awake, enjoyed the thrum of business. It all seemed so much friendlier in the glint of the sun, rather than by the eerie watch the seedy moon.

   After turning a corner or two, and skirting around the buildings on the block, Olivia found the reticent café that Sumia ran. It was small and unassuming. The most unique thing about it was the Pegasus window stickers. Other than that, it sank into the beige of its surroundings. But, when Olivia pushed on the door, the sweet-smelling pies drove all weary and dull thoughts from Olivia’s, the customer’s, mind. She smiled.

   “Whoa, Olivia, you look… nice.” Robin said from over the counter, she seemed thunderstruck by the less than eccentric get-up Olivia was going around in. She tapped the seat in front of her. “I’m guessing you’re here for the goods?”

   Olivia came closer. She licked her lips. She was here for the goods, but not those sorts of goods.

   “Yep.” Olivia lied.

   Robin smiled. “I’m glad. You’re my favourite customer after all.”

   Olivia awkwardly came closer. Her heart fluttered. Her lips twitched. She sat down and put her face in her hands. She stared up at Robin who returned her smile with a cheeky beam.

   “So, what can I get ya?” Robin asked.

   “Something small today. Strapped for cash, truth be told.” Olivia said.

   “I hear ya. So, something small… Can I recommend you anything?” Robin asked.

   “Absolutely!” Olivia replied, all too quickly.

   “Hm, if you’re not on a big budget then obviously our more decadent chocolate pies are off the table, so I know! Let’s go with a milkshake. I’ll put extra ice-cream in yours, if you like though. Don’t tell Sumia though.” Robin said.

   “A milkshake sounds perfect.” giggled Olivia.

   “So, what’ll it be? Chocolate? Vanilla? Caramel? We have lime, if you’re feeling adventurous.” Robin said.

   “I want strawberry thank you.” Olivia replied; the corners of her eyes crinkling because she just knows Robin was trying to tease her there.

   “Strawberry?! You think we have strawberry milkshakes in a pie shop? The girl with pink hair wants a strawberry milkshake in a pie shop! Who would have thought it?” Robin joked.

   “Stop it.” Olivia playfully whined.

   “Alright, alright.” Robin conceded. “One strawberry milkshake for you comin’ up.”

   Robin pulled out a bottle of milk from the refrigerator under the counter. She twirled on her heel and her maxi-skirt spun around in dizzying patterns. Olivia watched, mesmerised. Robin put the milk in the blender and crammed an assortment of strawberries into it, as well as a generous helping of strawberry syrup. She paused a moment then ventured out to peruse the refrigerators for a carton of ice-cream. She soon produced one in a generic tub and began to scoop out generous helpings. Olivia was beginning to worry that she wouldn’t be able to drink even half of it.

   The blender roared from the moment Robin pressed her finger down on its button. She let it blend until it was thick and creamy. It filled a little more than half her pitcher. She smiled as she let go. The noise lingered for a jarring moment before quietening. Robin poured out the milkshake into an ornate, transparent glass with a fluted bottom and glossy rivets in its base.

   Robin dramatically placed it on the counter in front of Olivia and slid a straw into its contents.

   “So,” Robin said, peering over it, “want any toppings? We got cream, syrup, more strawberries, sherbet too if you like a zing. And you still got some leftover, if you like.”

   Olivia stared at the milkshake. It was already so tall and thick but then she glanced at Robin’s face. She was weak for Robin’s roguish and rugged good looks. She had sharp, clever eyes which were a deep brown, almost black. She had a scar through her left eyebrow and a piercing on the other. Her hair was tousled and unkempt and artfully arranged in the most unsuitable look: twin pigtails. She was charmingly eccentric. Olivia adored it. And thus, there was no way she could deny Robin even something as simple as putting whip cream on Olivia’s milkshake.

   “Can I indulge my total sweet tooth and get syrup, whip cream, and sherbet?” Olivia asked.

   Robin grinned. “It’ll cost extra.” she said with a wink.

   “You, sly dog!” Olivia squealed before realising how loud she had been. After that, she withdrew into a smaller voice. “But that’s okay. I don’t mind.”

   “Aw, for you Olivia, I won’t. But, here you go.” Robin said.

   She grabbed the can of whip cream from underneath the counter. She gave it a great shake and soon came forth a grand spurt. She then decorated the giant mound of cream with strawberry syrup and red sherbet. Elegantly, she pushed the glass closer. Olivia caught glimpse of her nails: short, slightly chewed, and adorned with plummy coloured nail polish which was chipped.

   Olivia licked her lips.

   “Mm, yeah, I know. This is easily one of the most tempting items I’ve served all day.” Robin agreed.

   Olivia’s heart beat faltered. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Robin wasn’t someone like her after all. But, she wanted to persevere, so Olivia lifted her gaze from Robin’s hands and returned it to her milkshake. She picked it up gently and took a suck from her straw. The noise was embarrassingly loud, but it was a super thick milkshake.

   It was so sweet, too. Delicious and syrupy with a creamy after taste. The sherbet that was scattered through Olivia’s mouth, that had sunken beneath the cream, really did give it a zing. It was unexpected but nice. This milkshake was easily one of the best milkshakes Olivia had ever had in her entire life. It was, even without the bias of Olivia having a huge crush on Robin, possibly the best even.

   Olivia let go of the straw. She placed her milkshake down. “I love it, Robin. I really do.”

   “Aw, thanks, Liv.” Robin replied.

   “Liv?” Olivia echoed, blushing.

   “You don’t mind me calling that… Do you?” Robin asked.

   “Not at all. It’s cute.” Olivia assured her.

   “Oh good. I know some people prefer “Oli” but you seem more like a “Liv” to me. And I dunno why but I just. Love shortening people’s names. Weird, huh?” Robin rambled.

   “No. Not at all. It’s quite cute.” Olivia mumbled.

   “Oh, my stars, I just remembered something!” Robin said suddenly, eyes widening.

   “Huh? What?” Olivia asked.

   “Give me two seconds, it’s a surprise. It’s really lucky you came here today. I only finished this little project of mine yesterday.” Robin said, her words hastily mashed into sentences. Before Olivia could say anything, Robin ducked under the counter.

   Olivia paused. She scooped up some of the cream on the end of her straw and licked it off. She wondered what Robin was up to, but she felt excited. Olivia smiled as the sweetness of cream and strawberry milkshake lingered on her tongue, even with the fuzzy sensation of the sherbet.

   Then, Robin popped up again and she had something cupped in her hands. Olivia’s heart skipped a beat. Robin grinned messily and purely like a child.

   “I made something for you.” Robin said as she uncovered the hand on top.

   Olivia stared intensely at the object Robin had. It was a little building made out of paddle-pop sticks with pom-poms and glitter glued on haphazardly. It was very cute, but Olivia had no idea what was outside of it being a decorated, hollowed out cube of some kind.

   “It’s, uh, lovely…?” Olivia guessed.

   “I’m glad you like it then. It’s for you.” Robin said, and she set it down next to Olivia’s milkshake. “For free. Obviously.”

   “Yeah... Obviously… Just like it is obviously… a, um… I’ll be honest with you Robin, I don’t know what’s supposed to be.” Olivia murmured.

   “That’s okay. It didn’t turn out quite like my vision anyway. Way too small but if I wanted to build it as an exact replica, I would have had to get some much bigger supplies than glue and paddle-pop sticks. Anyways, it’s supposed to be a stage. The pom-poms are supposed to be the lights.” Robin explained.

   “A stage?” Olivia said, and she picked it up. She inspected it and she found that her name was written on the base.

   “Last time you were here, you mentioned running your own theatre was your dream. I thought it was really sweet. I don’t have anything like that. I woke up one day without any memory of who I am or who I was. Just the clothes on my back and what mightn’t even be my real name. I’m a little envious of someone like you with all that and more intact. But, enough of that. I really hope you get to see your dream realised. Maybe you can start there with a flea circus.” Robin said.

   “I don’t think I can teach fleas to dance… But thank you.” Olivia smiled. “That’s very sweet.”

   Robin had been avoiding Olivia’s gaze lest she didn’t like her little present. It was weird after all, but she hesitantly returned Olivia’s gaze, she was enamoured by how serene and kind Olivia looked.

   Olivia took a breath. She realised that now, in the aftermath of such a gesture, would be a good time to claim why she wanted today to be an unusual day. She exhaled a wobbly breath and let her words tumble out of her mouth with inelegance.

   “Robin, there’s something I want to tell you.” Olivia blurted out, cheeks reddening to the same hue as a strawberry.

   “There is?” Robin asked, her cheeks went a slight red and she held her breath.

   “I – I like you. I really like you Robin. I've been in love with you forever. I only wish I had the courage to tell you sooner. D-Do you… Are you…” Olivia faltered with her words.

   Robin was shocked to say the least. The astonishment overcame her eyes was like awe before stars. Then, once it sunk in, the glimmer in her eyes faded and she smiled.

   “Thank you for telling me.” she began.

   Olivia’s gut wrenched. That was never a good way to begin that sort of conversation. She would know. She’s been there before with too many heterosexual girls whose signals she had misread. She really hoped that that this didn’t end like similar friendships from before: with spitting venom and blood.

   “I think I like you too. I’ve never liked a girl before. At least, I don’t think I have. But, to be fair, as far as I know, I don’t know if I’ve ever liked a boy. Or anyone. In general.” Robin rambled. She tucked a strand of stray hair behind her hair. “I don’t know how this is supposed to go at all but if you wanna like, um, go steady with me then let’s do it.”

   “R-Really?” gasped Olivia.

   “Yeah, definitely.” Robin said.

   She leaned in over Olivia’s milkshake. Olivia shakily leaned in as well. It seemed awfully bold and impromptu but at the same time, it couldn’t have seemed sweeter with the pies refrigerating in the background and the scent of her milkshake wafting up. And so, their lips met, and it was such a beautiful and wonderful moment of bliss.

   Robin was an awful kisser. Her lips were too puckered, and she was too shy to bear tongue, but Olivia didn’t mind. Inexperience was endearing. As strange as it often was but robin was a strange woman so there was that, too. Not to mention, it wasn’t as if Olivia was all that better.

   In her younger and more embarrassing years, she would practice by kissing mirrors and posters. She’d kissed girls before. Before shame settled in and regret twisted the innocence of practising kissing with another of the same gender. But, Olivia didn’t mind. Every kiss meant something to her, no matter how warped it might become later.

   And this kiss, right now, meant the world. She was lost in the smells of strawberry milkshakes and the boyish perfume Robin used. It was wonderful. Truly wonderful.

   She didn’t even notice the back door open. Or how Sumia stepped inside. At least not until Sumia very noisily gasped and cried out: “Oh! We have lesbians at the counter!”

   Olivia broke off the kiss and went to grab her handback. Robin looked at her, confused, and then to her manage, and was still confused.

   “You alright?” Robin asked, blinking owlishly.

   “It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m cool. I’m of a more… bisexual persuasion but I get it. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna… Please don’t scare off the customers by making out. That’d be bad for business.” Sumia said and she made over the top gestures to the door behind her.

   She then left. Olivia sat down and giggled. She glanced at how the cream had begun to melt atop her milkshake. She smiled. All she wanted to do was smile. She was tingly from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head: like all her blood had been replaced with sherbet and soda. It was buzzing feeling. One she hoped wouldn’t ever fade.

   “Do you think you’ll finish the other half of your milkshake? Sorry for making so much. I got. Excited.” Robin said.

   “No, I don’t think I will…” Olivia murmured.

   “Guess I’ll finish it for you.” Robin said, and she picked up the blender.

   She poured out another glass, even though the temptation to chug from the blender was a powerful siren song. She and Olivia clinked their glasses together. To lesbianism.


	11. Let's Talk About Love

   Lon’qu decided not to head directly home today. He needed to do a little bit extra thinking, so he rode the bus further into town and eventually stumbled out, into the bright morning streets, not too far away from the library. If he was going to even entertain the notion of somehow rescuing his friend, the Asset, then he needed to know more about rabbits. And monsters. And monster rabbits. Also, Mongolia.

   Lon’qu got off the bus and into the dredges of the morning traffic. It was still early and yet, people were bustling about regardless. Lon’qu kept his gaze on the cement and under his newsboy cap. He didn’t want any attention, especially from anyone whom he perceived as a woman. Unfortunately, a guy like him walking around with his fists in his pockets and head down often received attention from little children who liked to point things out whilst being ferried by their hassled mother. But, Lon’qu persevered nonetheless.

   He soon found himself at the exterior façade of the local library. It was a grandiose building with cream and beige décor. It had a classic timelessness to its elegance. As he ascended up the stairs and came inside, Lon’qu was soon doused in an orange-yellow light from above. He looked around inside. Sweeping rows of books filled the left and right sides of the building whilst there was an expanse of space for tables and walking around in the middle. The tiles, white and navy, seemed to gleam underfoot. The inside of the library felt hallowed, like a church.

   Then, Lon’qu caught the eye of the librarian from their perch near the doorway. The librarian was an eccentric androgyne by the name of Libra. It had taken Lon’qu sometime to adjust to Libra because Libra was at the cross-hairs of what Lon’qu considered masculine, safe, and feminine, unsafe.

   “Hello again, Lon’qu.” Libra said serenely and beckoned Lon’qu closer. “It’s been a while since you had visited last. How may I help you?”

   Lon’qu placed his arm on the clean counter. He leaned over and tried not to catch too much view of whatever Libra had been up to a minute ago.

   Libra was a tall, womanly, man or maybe they were a tall, manly woman. Regardless, they had a soft face and sleek frame which was often draped in tunics and other long and billowy items of an unknown but very paisley origin. They were a bit like Olivia; bit of a dove and very much persuaded by the idea of flower power. Though, Libra went without the added jewellery and often wore sandals instead; especially the Jesuit kind.

   Libra pushed a notepad and pen closer to Lon’qu. “Would writing or signing be easier? I’ve improved since you last visited. Nowi might look and act… like that, but she’s very good teaching both me and the children sign language.”

   The thought of Nowi being a successful teacher made Lon’qu confused, but he supposed, she was a small and baby-faced thing and she was often surrounded by small and baby-faced things. After all, she was one of the rare adult women whom Lon’qu doesn’t fear, even though he met her after the fear had taken grip of her. He thinks it’s because she reminds him too much of her pupils more so than someone who ought to be his peers. So, perhaps, there was some logic as to why Nowi excelled as a preschool teacher. Though, Lon’qu refused to believe that she made a good housemate, especially to someone like Libra.

   However, to answer Libra’s question, Lon’qu smiled curtly. He accepted the pen and paper. Then wrote out an outline of what he was looking for. Libra waited patiently as Lon’qu scratched away.

   Lon’qu then handed the notepad over. Libra’s eyes scanned over the few lines Lon’qu had written.

   “I know we have plenty of books on pet rabbits as well as some books on the geography of Mongolia. However, I don’t know if we have books on big rabbits in Mongolia. Is that alright?” Libra asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Excellent, well,” Libra said picking up a pen and writing numbers next to Lon’qu’s lines, “here are the Dewey decimal numbers for the sections you’re looking for. I’ll do a loop in a while, see if anyone – not just you – needs any help.”

   _Thank you_ , Lon’qu signed.

   _You’re welcome_ , Libra replied.

   Lon’qu nodded and before he could get too far from the help desk, someone pounced him from behind. Small, skinny arms wrapped around his waist and a pointy chin dug into his back. He was scared but not for the usual reason he spent most his time in public scared.

   Lon’qu grumbled, nearly inaudible. The arms slowly unwrapped from around him. Nowi came to the front of him and grinned.

   “Miss me?” she asked.

   Lon’qu glared and shook his head.

   “Aw, you’re no fun.” Nowi pouted. She put her hands on her hips and screwed up her mouth. “So, what’re you up to? Can I help? I’ve still got half an hour ‘til my kids show up and I’m bored.”

   Lon’qu huffed and he showed Nowi the notepad. He could hear Libra snicker in the distance. They were probably experiencing quite a bit of catharsis right now, seeing someone deal with what they had to deal with for all their home life rather than a few interspersed moments in public.

   “Rabbits?” Nowi exclaimed, eyes widening and glittering. “I love rabbits. C’mon, let’s go then.”

   Nowi marched in front of Lon’qu. Lon’qu trudged along behind her. With her in the lead, no one stared at him. They stared at her. It was bit of a relief. Lon’qu liked the library, there were plenty of places to hide here except in the wide-open spaces which was where they were now but with someone like Nowi to attract attention, Lon’qu felt better about himself and his fears.

   Eventually, they stopped in front of the first set of numbers Libra had recommended. Lon’qu split off from behind Nowi. She crouched down in the meantime. Lon’qu ran his finger over the spines of the books. It was satisfying to feel them and their laminate state. Nowi also began to muse aloud. She was another one of those rare, extraverted people who were good at making one-sided conversation.

   “One of my students,” Nowi began as she perused the books on the lower shelves as Lon’qu searched the higher shelves, “brought a rabbit to show and tell once. The rabbit’s name was Bongo. Isn’t that cute? But as cute as rabbits are, they’re a lot of work. They need wide open spaces and plenty of exercise. Lon’qu, why the sudden interest in rabbits? You and Oli live in an apartment right, are you sure it’s the right place? Or time.”

   Lon’qu glanced at her. He bore a wry expression: neither a smile nor a frown. She noticed his movements and looked up. She beamed.

   “But, if you want a pet, I’ll support you.” Nowi said.

   It’s not… She’s not… A pet. Lon’qu wanted to say but he could barely organise the thought.

   Nowi placed a finger on the spine of a tall but thin book. She hooked her finger and dragged out the book from its companions. She then grabbed it and stood up to her full height which was barely five feet. She offered the book to Lon’qu.

   “This is a good one.” she said. “They have it at the elementary school. The kids rave about it.”

   Lon’qu accepted it. He flicked through the pages. They were glossy and bright. The images were realistic but stylised. It seemed more like a picture book to him. But, he supposed, all he needed was a reference on diet and noises.

   Nowi crouched down again. “Oh! This one is good too!” she chirped.

   So, she brought it off its place on the shelf.

   “It’s for a more advanced reader though. But, I think you’ll be fine. Now, what else was on the list… Mongolia!” Nowi jabbered.

   Her eyebrows raised as she raised herself. She handed the second book to Lon’qu. He looked over this one. It was more scientific-looking.

   “Are you… Mongolian?” Nowi asked. “I don’t mean to be insensitive, I’m just curious!”

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   “Oh.” Nowi said and a dark expression crossed her chubby face. “Well, if that’s a side of yourself you want to explore though, I encourage you. It must be hard with your childhood. I mean. I can relate.”

   Nowi was another child of the system. She stayed with her parents for a while, long enough to have vague memories of them, but she didn’t know them. Not even their names. Still, it was sad that she didn’t even know them properly. She didn’t even know why she ended up in the system. She was just there because someone whisked her away. She thinks she might be a kidnapped kid, but she had no way of confirming that. Still, she had her canon of what she likes to believe happened to her before she could remember. She thinks she might have been some toddler who ended up too far from home by unknown forces. Then, by the time she was rescued, or kidnapped again if cynical, and because she had no memories, they put her in a home with a case number middle name.

   Lon’qu didn’t know her as a child. After all, there was something of an age difference between them. They only met when he started frequently the library, after all. He wonders if all system kids just attract one another. Nowi was a case similar to Vaike. Whilst, she didn’t quite age out, she did eventually find a stable foster home and that kept her safe for the last few years before she became an adult.

   “But alright, let’s go to the geography section, woo!” Nowi rambled.

   Nowi then rounded up her sole troop and they headed off to a different part of the non-fiction section. Lon’qu didn’t mind being paraded about like he was. But, when they arrived, Nowi didn’t do as much snooping of the shelves. She had a look, but she didn’t take charge like before. She was also quiet. It gave room for Lon’qu to think.

   He was certain he knew what he wanted. He wanted to save the Asset, but he didn’t know how. The thought of it – her – dying filled him with dread. He didn’t want his friend to die but he didn’t know if he was the right man to play the hero. He had the convictions. He knew he did.

   Every book he opened seemed to offer no answers but still, Lon’qu wandered away with another two for his pile to bring home. He returned to the help desk and Nowi waved him goodbye. She chucked her thumb over her shoulder and smiled apologetically.

   “My kids are here.” she said.

   Lon’qu nodded; he could see past her and there was a crowd of children building on the kids’ section and they were all beginning to look impatient. However, once Nowi bade him goodbye and made a break for them, they began to cheer up. Nowi seemed to be a good teacher. She was most certainly liked.

   “How did you go?” Libra asked.

   Their voice pulled Lon’qu’s gaze back to the help desk. So, Lon’qu came a little closer and splayed out the four books. Together, they looked rather cohesive and aesthetic. Libra opened the one on top to back and pulled out the little card.

   “Just these four?” he asked.

  Lon’qu nodded.

   “Good choice. Somewhat popular. This one was brought out a month ago.” Libra mused.

   Libra quietly took notes for his system. Lon’qu watched idly. He was still thinking. Despite being busy, Libra noticed.

   “I would say, penny for your thoughts, but I’m afraid I still can’t converse that well.” Libra said.

   Lon’qu shrugged.

   “I get the feeling that you’re at a difficult point.” Libra said.

   Lon’qu blinked. Shocked. But, not surprised. Libra was a very intuitive person and very good at noticing even the subtlest shifts in someone’s demeanour. Sometimes, it meant he could help them find the most perfect book for their mood, no matter how enigmatic. Other times, it felt like a clergyman’s prophecy. Awkward, strange, and oddly accurate.

   “I hope the books you’ve chosen alleviate the burden. They’re due back in two weeks’ time. Don’t be late or that’s two dollars a day for each book until returned.” Libra said.

   Thank you, Lon’qu signed.

   “Your welcome.” Libra said with a tranquil smile.

   Lon’qu gathered up his books.

   “I hope you have a lovely day. And get plenty of rest too.” Libra said.

   Lon’qu nodded and then excused himself wordlessly. He held onto the books tightly and thought of his dear friend. He’d try and use these meagre supplies to help her.

   Her.

   Part of Lon’qu thought it was just his luck that his special friend was a female. The other part of him thought it didn’t matter. After all, she wasn’t human. Still, he wasn’t certain if ought to transition to humanising pronouns for the Asset. He still wasn’t even used to referring to her as “the Asset”. But, Lon’qu was attempting to take it all in stride.

   The ride home gave Lon’qu more time to read his books and to think. The more he stewed in these awful thoughts, the more it became clear to him that he couldn’t rely on luck to save the Asset. He had to do it himself. He didn’t know how but he would bring the Asset home and then release her back to Mongolia. Somehow. Lon’qu tried to ignore the ponderings he had about if he had misheard that stuff about Mongolia.

   When he got home, he felt weary. He needed to recruit Olivia to his crusade. He knew he could convince Vaike later. As he came inside, he could hear Olivia pacing around and upon opening the door, she seemed to have leapt towards the front of the apartment.

   “Where were you? I have something important I need to tell you.” She said. Her words were excited, and she was jittery. “Oh… You went to the library? Very well then, please put your books down, we’re going to the lounge room now.”

   Lon’qu followed Olivia’s orders. It was rare for her to be bossy, so he was concerned. So, he came in and he sat down with Olivia on the lounge. He placed the books on the coffee table. Olivia sat down next to him.

   _I have something I need to tell you too_ , Lon’qu said with a grave face.

   With his expression, Olivia’s bubble burst. “Can I go first? I have good news.”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Olivia’s face gleefully split into a smile. Her eyes shone. “I asked out Robin! And she said yes!” she squealed.

   Lon’qu’s eyes widened.

   “Yes!” Olivia exclaimed.

   Lon’qu sat back a little bit. He patted his sister’s shoulder. Her wide beam turned to something demure.

   “Thank you.” Olivia murmured. She sat a little closer to Lon’qu and looked up at her brother’s grim face. The joy of her love didn’t last long. “So, what’s the matter with you?”

   Lon’qu licked his lips. His hands were jittering. _They want to kill my rabbit_ , he signed.

   “Wh-What?” Olivia gasped.

   Now, it wasn’t just Lon’qu’s slender fingers which were trembling. It was his arms, his shoulders, his whole body. There were tears in his eyes.

   _They want to kill my rabbit_ , he signed again. He looked up and met Olivia’s sympathetic eyes. _I want to save her_.

   _Her_? Olivia thought. “Um, Lon’qu, isn’t your, uh, friend… a monster?”

   _I love her_ , Lon’qu signed.

   “As a… pet?” Olivia mumbled.

   Lon’qu shook his head. He leaned in closer to his sister. The tears in his eyes grew fat and streamed down the side of his face. But, bravely, he looked up and he continued.

 _I want to save her_ , Lon’qu signed.

   “Save her? She’s a monster!” Olivia replied. “We- We can’t save her. And her? It’s an… it. We can’t, it’s impossible.”

   _Olivia_! Lon’qu signed with a face which said that if he could scream, he would. _Please_.

   “You’ll get fired. We can’t keep a pet rabbit, let alone a monstrous one. What’ll we feed it? How do we keep it?” Olivia’s face paled. “How can we save it?”

   Lon’qu went to sign something but his hands faltered. The tears continued to stream down his face. The Asset was his friend. She was a valuable companion to him. He loved her.

   “A-Are you sure?” Olivia asked. Her voice trembled.

   Lon’qu nodded. _I love my rabbit_ , he signed with such certainty despite the utter weakness he seemed to be portraying right now.

   Olivia swallowed. She had intended to avoid her brother’s gaze, but it was magnetic. It was awful. He was so strong and stoic. He rarely cried and when he did, it was heartbreaking. Olivia knew that he was sick of losing soul mates. He’d already lost the romantic kind, and now he was going to lose the platonic kind or, so it seemed. Olivia’s hands shook but she balled up her fist regardless, grasping onto the fabric of her dress.

   Before any communication could continue, the door buzzer went off. The whole of the apartment rang with the electronic noises. It scared the living day lights out of both of them.

   “Robin.” Olivia mumbled as she got up. “I bet its Robin.”

   Olivia went to the door. With an uncertain hand, she pulled back on the doorknob. Lon’qu wiped his face with tissues hastily. He would only ever allow his sister to see him like this. He didn’t even know what this was, to be honest.

   Olivia stiffened. She was correct. It was Robin.

   “Howdy, howdy.” Robin said. “Might I come inside?”

   Olivia cast a glance towards Lon’qu. He had turned away from her. Olivia returned her sight to Robin. She was a wearing shirt to match her paisley maxi-skirt as well as her iconic, creepy purple jacket. Olivia smiled awkwardly.

   “Right now… is a bad time.” Olivia replied.

   “Aw, really? I was hoping I could spend some time with my girlfriend. I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Robin said.

   “Shush. Quick. Get in.” Olivia ended up replying and she yanked on Robin’s wrist and brought her inside.

   Robin looked around, awed, by her surroundings. The apartment was quirky and lonesome. Homey and lonely all at once. She loved it and then she saw Lon’qu on the lounge. She stiffened. She didn’t like how Lon’qu was bunched over the arm. Robin awkwardly perched herself on the ottoman. Olivia returned to her place beside Lon’qu.

   “I’d offer you tea but we’re having a… crisis at the moment.” Olivia said with jagged inflection.

   “Shit. I should go. It was rude of me to turn up unannounced.” Robin said, and she got up.

   Lon’qu unfurled himself. He sat, staring blankly, and sighed. He patted his sister’s shoulder.

   “Lon’qu says its fine for you to stay.” Olivia said.

   “Alright…” Robin hesitantly replied. She sat down again, skirt swishing.

   Olivia glanced at Lon’qu. “What should I tell her?”

   Lon’qu shrugged.

   “Can I tell her?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu shrugged.

   “If I’m intruding, you can cut me loose. I won’t be offended, Liv.” Robin said.

   “Lon’qu, can I tell her?” Olivia reiterated far more firmly.

   Lon’qu sat up. There was a sharp look in his reddened eyes beneath his mop of brunette hair.

   “You have something to say, don’t you?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Very well. I’ll interpret for Robin then.” Olivia said.

   Robin sat up a little straighter. She fixated on Lon’qu’s hands. He took a breath and then began.

   “Have you ever loved someone?” Olivia said, and she watched Lon’qu’s merciless hand movements, her eyes could barely keep up. “Who loves you back?”

   “Yep.” Robin said.

   Lon’qu continued and when he paused for Olivia to process, Olivia continued as well.

   “But have you ever loved someone completely different to you?” Olivia asked. “Have you ever loved someone condemned to death?”

   Robin quietened.

   Lon’qu’s hands, his voice, were thundersome.

   “I love someone. She has no name, but I call her my friend. She is going to die. And I want to be the one to save her, but I know I can’t save her on my own.”

   “You want help, huh?” Robin asked.

   Lon’qu nodded and even though his hands were steady, his eyes watered.

   “Who’s your friend?” Robin asked.

   Lon’qu reached for the children’s book on rabbits which laid on the table. He then handed it to Robin. She flipped through the pages.

   “A rabbit?” she asked.

   “Sort of…” Olivia mumbled.

   “Easy-peasy. What? We gonna bust it out of what, a like… cosmetics testing factory? A pet shop?” Robin asked.

   “Not quite.” Olivia said. “We’re going to be freeing it from Lon’qu’s place of work.”

   “Where do you – does he – work?” Robin asked.

   Olivia’s expression darkened. “Robin, there’s some things I haven’t told you about myself and my brother. We both work night shifts for two very strange places… I-I’m a stripper at Roseanne for a start. And, um, Lon’qu is a cleaner. At a facility which holds state secrets.”

   “Whoa…” Robin said.

   “And, um, Lon’qu’s friend… his bunny-rabbit is one of them.” Olivia continued.

   “What? So, it’s like got… super powers? Like a rabbit version of the spider that bit Spiderman?” Robin asked.

   “Not quite.” Olivia said.

   She glanced at Lon’qu who attempted, in vain, to explain what he had gathered regarding the Asset’s origins.

   “It’s a monster. It is… eight feet tall? Maybe? And it has glowing red eyes.” Olivia tried to explain; honestly ignoring most of what Lon’qu had articulated.

   “Whoa. Bitching.” Robin said. “Well? I want in. I’ll help.”

   “Really?” gasped Olivia.

   Even Lon’qu’s eyes widened.

   “I mean. It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. The life of a post-settled amnesiac is very boring. Besides, I’ve already got a plan.” Robin said.

   Olivia squealed, and she launched herself at Robin. She wrapped Robin up in a big bear hug and pecked Robin’s cheek. Robin giggled. Lon’qu smiled. He liked seeing his sister this happy and affectionate.

   He just hoped that Robin’s plan worked.


	12. Comin' Home Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, university has been kicking my ass.

   Robin was insane.

   After wrapping up her devious plots and schemes, that’s what Lon’qu decided. Robin then asked which way to the telephone, so she could make arrangements. Lon’qu awkwardly pointed her down the hall which was where they kept their dial-up. As she left the room, Olivia swooned and sighed dreamily. Lon’qu, was on the edge of his seat; partially because of what Robin had already said, partially because of what she was currently saying. She had already wound up her numbers and was talking to the right person, or so it seemed. After all, Lon’qu was only getting half the conversation.

   “Howdy. I know what restaurant this is, Stahl. That’s why I rang it. I’m not interested in takeout, right now. Yeah, it’s me. Yeah, I’m ringing from a new different phone than usual, that’s why I sound weird. Anyways, I need you to cover my next shift. The one the day after tomorrow. I’m planning a big date tomorrow. Haha, yeah, I got myself a girlfriend. What do you mean you’re expecting weird customers? Fuck ‘em. Please, please, please, there’s no one else who can cover my shift. Please, I’ve never had a girlfriend before and I intend to have sex with her. And, come to think of it, I will probably be hung over the next morning. Or too busy eating pussy to clock in. Oh, just shut up and take my shift. Thanks anyway Stahl. I intend to enjoy myself. Bye.”

   The conversation with her friend from work doubly proved that Robin was some sort of queer, chaotic entity but, Lon’qu needed no convincing of it since he had already sat through her grand plan. Olivia, however, took it all in stride with a lovesick smile. It was both adorable and concerning.

   Everything Robin said seemed to confirm her dubious levels of sanity. That’s what Lon’qu learned from the conversation which followed Robin very brightly announcing she had plan. But she got to work fast, and she had a keen mind for the logistics on this and how to optimise the opportunities that Lon’qu didn’t even realise that he had when explaining mundane things about the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research. She was brilliant and creative, but also mad.

   Things Lon’qu didn’t even consider, Robin knew to incorporate. He mentioned how soon, it would be laundry day and she came up with a way to use that. He mentioned how Vaike had a cigarette break occasionally and to get away with smoking in non-designated zones, he pushed the security cameras out of the way. Everything seemed to click in Robin’s mind in ways that they didn’t click in his or Olivia’s head. It was wonderful. She was a genius, a mad one but still a genius.

   Though, that was probably a side-effect of only having a year or so of conscious, human knowledge behind her. Still, it was better than nothing. A gambit so bold and audacious, was risky but it was all they had. Thus, they set the time: the day after tomorrow morning, five a.m. – that’s when they would spring the rabbit loose.

   With just a day, Robin was able to transform her Kombi van into something a lot less noticeable and lot greyer. She even forked the cash from her own back pocket to do it, which was rather awesome of her to do. Though, whilst the end result wasn’t perfect, it was still more than passable. Though, she was saddened to see the more psychedelic colouring of her van go.

   The night of the plan, Robin swung around Olivia and Lon’qu’s apartment. They woke themselves up earlier than usual for it. It was nerve-wracking. The shift before, every movement Lon’qu made seemed to feel like he had a thousand eyes watching him and that they were about to strike him down for his insubordination. However, one perk of being the cleaner, was that no one paid attention.

   He just hoped that it would be the same for tonight. The only night when it truly mattered.

   To begin with, it was a normal shift. He arrived. Vaike called him over and he cut in line. They hadn’t discussed anything yet. As far as Vaike new, they were going through the motions of another shift; hence why he called the ever-frustrated lady a few paces behind them a bitch. After that, they took their trolleys and they began their rounds.

   The shift tonight had never felt longer. There had been plenty of nights which didn’t seem to end but this was ridiculous. Worse yet, by the time lunch finally ticked over, Lon’qu went without visiting his companion.

   Instead, he parked his trolley with Vaike.

   “Wait… You’re not going to visit your four-legged friend tonight?” Vaike asked as they departed from the mandatory bays.

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   “Did something happen?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “I told you it was dangerous.” Vaike said. He then paused to study Lon’qu. “You don’t seem hurt.”

   _I’m not_. Lon’qu signed. _It’s just my heart_.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?” Vaike asked.

   _I’m going to need you to do a big favour_ , Lon’qu said.

   “Do I want to know?” asked Vaike, critically.

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   They both continued walking towards the cafeteria. They got some hot meals and went to seat themselves but were intercepted by someone first: Dr Miriel Laurent. She approached them calmly but with her nose in the air. As if she held some innate sense of superiority over them.

   “I apologise gentlemen,” she began, “but there has been a sudden accident and I’ve been requested to fetch you, Mr Kahn, specifically.”

   Lon’qu pointed to himself.

   Dr Laurent adjusted her glasses. “Yes. You. Don’t worry, you can return to your lunch break later.”

   “Don’t worry, man. I won’t eat your fries.” Vaike said and pinched one off Lon’qu’s plate as he said so.

   Lon’qu got up. Vaike winked at him and mouthed: Big favour? Can do.

   Lon’qu curtly smiled before joining beside Dr Laurent. She was a fast walking woman and her cold, stern demeanour was intimidating. Lon’qu did his best to keep up with her.

   “I don’t know sign language. We’re not having this conversation. Understood?” Dr Laurent asked but she didn’t wait for a reply, even a slight nod, before continuing. “I am going to kill the power fifteen minutes before everyone clocks out for the night. In that fifteen minutes, you are going to relocate the Asset. I don’t know how. I don’t want to know how. But, it will be your moment.”

   Lon’qu’s heart skipped a beat. How did she know?

   “I cannot delay the Asset’s vivisection any longer and I cannot bear to see that creature put down like a common rabbit. I wish I could help further but if you can just get it out of the building, you will succeed.” Dr Laurent said.

   She then quit talking. Lon’qu quit his thinking and his hypothetical replies. She didn’t need to know, even if she could understand with the disparity between them.

   “As for why you’ve been called, argh… This is embarrassing but that military brat Lissa Ylisse made a mess of things. She had intended to pull a prank on the Colonel, but he foresaw it and now some sort of concoction is all over his office doorway.” Dr Laurent said.

   They took a sharp turn then ascended a staircase. They soon found themselves outside of Colonel Wary’s office. He was not present, but a young girl was. Dr Laurent sighed. The girl smiled.

   She was a blonde with a perky, youthful face. She wore a pillbox hat and a Jackie Kennedy style dress. All were in matching, pastel tones of yellow with beige-brown accents. She sat, knees together, with her white gloved hands on top.

   “Sorry about the mess.” she said but she didn’t sound sincere. “Freddie’s not here at the moment. He said something about needing to use the washroom and then he had other errands to run. But, I’m happy to help. I mean, I made the mess.”

   “I shall leave it to you, Mr Kahn.” Dr Laurent said. “I have records that I need to review.”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Dr Laurent left and Lon’qu looked around. It seemed someone had already prepared him a mop and scrub brush. He looked over the mess. It seemed to be milk and cereal, but he wasn’t certain. So, he threw a look at the girl, Lissa Ylisse.

   He had heard rumours about her, but she mostly stayed cooped up, drinking tea, from what he heard. It was rare for her to mingle with the common folk, so she was probably going to be annoying. He had heard that she was spoilt and princess-y. Her demeanour seemed to substantiate that currently.

   “Something the matter?” she asked.

   Lon’qu nodded and pointed to the mess.

   “You gonna… say something?” Lissa asked.

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   The girl was beginning to get on his nerves. The younger a woman was, like Lissa, the less they prompted his gynophobia but Lissa despite her youth, was still woman enough. Not to mention her incessant questions and her tone of voice: so squeaky and irritating. Lon’qu was beginning to wonder if it was better to ignore her but she didn’t seem like the type who could fathom being anything less than someone’s complete and utter attention.

   “Why?” she asked. “Cat got your tongue?

   Lon’qu took a breath. He nodded.

   “Is it because I’m pretty?” she asked, and she tilted her head slightly.

   Lon’qu’s stomach wrenched. He got down on his knees and grabbed the bucket. He affirmed in that moment he would ignore her. He got out the scrub brush and gathered all the mushy bits to the centre.

   “I’ve never had a boy so overcome with lust for me that he can’t even speak.” Lissa said.

   Lon’qu’s stomach wrenched again. He hated the idea of this woman – any woman – flirting with him. He didn’t know why but, it felt like his heart and affections belonged to another but that didn’t make any sense. Still, the flirtation was bordering on harassment. So, he continued to ignore her. He mopped up the milk now.

   “I said I’m sorry but boy, am I glad that I’m not the one who has to clean that up. Soggy Crispy Critters is gross!” Lissa complained. “And it would have been super funny to see someone like Freddie all gross and stuff.”

   Lon’qu tried not to listen but she had a magnetic personality. She glanced at him as he worked. She let her knees part and she began to seem a lot less lady-like. She pouted.

   “You know,” she began, irritated, “when I was a kid, I used to have a crush on Freddie. Then he met Cordelia and they fell in love, got married, and got knocked up and had a kid. But do you know what I heard from Maribelle? Apparently, Cordy’s still in love with my brother, Chrom. Weird, isn’t it? Ah well. Doesn’t involve me… doesn’t involve you either. Don’t tell anyone I gave you that juicy piece of gossip.”

   Lon’qu didn’t care. He had no one to tell and no way of telling them. He continued to clean. Lissa continued to entertain herself by prattling at him.

   “You know. I didn’t think I recognised you at first but Miriel called you “Mr Kahn” earlier, didn’t she? You’re that “Mister Kahn”, aren’t you? The mute? That’s why you’re not talking to me, right?” Lissa rambled.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Lissa giggled. “Thought so! Hm, I must admit. I haven’t heard much about you besides that. I reckon it’d be nice to be at the bottom of the food chain. Invisible. I wouldn’t have to act like a lady all the time.”

   Lissa then threw her gaze towards Lon’qu. “Hey, please look at me.” she begged childishly.

   Lon’qu reared back and stuck his scrub brush in the bucket. He only did so because he needed a rag to mop and to clean off the bits from her mess. It was not because he was beginning to take any interest in the conversation Lissa was attempting to extract from him.

   “You know… You’re really handsome. Like, most guys are total Ken Dolls. It sucks! But you… You seem real.” she said. “Hey, tell me, can you talk at all? Do you squawk?”

   Lon’qu blushed.

   “You know… I don’t think it’s a good idea to move from one crush to another by having a pash with someone new. I mean, just look at Cordelia Wary.” Lissa said her tone became increasingly more devilish. “But, I wanna give it a try anyway. I mean come on, you gotta think I’m cute, right? I wanna hear you squawk. I bet you’d sound so cute right after a… orgasm.”

   Lon’qu got up abruptly. He looked down at the mess. Most of it had dried out and he had removed the cereal from it. He pointed at it sternly and then he pointed at the bucket, then, he finally dared to look Lissa in the eye. He then pointed at her.

   “You don’t wanna ball with the sister of the General? Really? Not even like as job promotion thingy?” Lissa spat, upset that someone wasn’t bending to her spoilt behaviour for once. “Whatever. Upchuck and die, you candy-ass.”

   Lon’qu then left her alone. He still had a good portion of his lunch break left despite his sudden summoning. Whatever. She clearly had toys in the attic given her bratty demeanour. So, Lon’qu walked off without thinking anything further. Besides, he had bigger and better things to think about. Especially since that had burnt a bit more time.

   Lon’qu met up again with Vaike. Vaike had to go though. So, Lon’qu took his tray and reheated it. He counted not only the seconds until it had been reheated, but the seconds until closing. Though, outside of his encounter with Lissa and having to deal with her, there were no other unusual things about his shift once he eventually got back to cleaning.

   Meanwhile, Dr Laurent was spending her time in patience. She was reviewing notes in farce of trying to understand something new. Really, she was afraid of what was about to happen. Her mind kept drifting back to a package and a note that was delivered, lovingly given to her by her dearest Henry and Tharja.

   They wanted her to get rid of the Asset just as much as the Americans. However, they had given her a bit more leeway in her methods by discretely, or as discretely as blood, guts and glory Henry got. They gave her a vial of lethal injection, a needle she could use to inject it, and an Israeli popper bomb which would give her the time she needed to grab the Asset and go without arousing too much suspicion.

   However, Dr Laurent did not intend for that. The Asset – the Taguel – was such a beautiful creature, after all. She couldn’t bear to see it die by such brutal hands. She just hoped that she had been right to trust Lon’qu. After all, he had unwittingly illuminated a wonderful route of research thanks to his befriending of the Asset and such benevolence would only be met with violence thanks to the Neanderthal Americans who worked on this base.

   Eventually, time dwindled away, and it felt like the longest shift of Lon’qu’s life. The entire time he had been struggling with his guilty feeling. Part of it was born of grief, part of it was born from fear. Regardless, he powered on.

   He slipped away from Vaike as they returned to the front of the building. He back-tracked all the way to the laundry room and grabbed an empty trolley; the biggest one he could see, though, admittedly they were all about the same dimensions. Regardless, he piled it high with towels, so he could hide his friend.

   Lon’qu grabbed the trolley and ran. His heart beat fast in his ribcage. He was terrified and excited all at once. Part of him had wanted to free his dearest companion for far longer than he had entertained even the merest thought of putting such a whim in action. Part of him was like a child. He wanted to introduce his friend to his sister and let it sleep on his bed. He wanted to treat it like a sleepover. The other part of him, his more adult self, knew what he was doing was a federal crime.

   Lon’qu made it to Chapter Six. He forced the doors open and crammed the trolley through. He was being hasty, but he didn’t exactly care. In. And out. That’s all he wanted.

   He clattered against the door. He abandoned the trolley when he was mere centimetres away from it. The sound of his hands banging against the door roused the Asset from her sleep. She grunted as she lifted her head. Lon’qu could smell blood but he didn’t want to. He especially didn’t want to know why.

   Desperately, Lon’qu wanted to tell the Asset that she would be safe; that she was coming home with him. All he could muster was gasps of breath. It didn’t stop him from tugging on the bondage of the door. As Lon’qu fixated on his frustration with being unable to open the door, Dr Laurent slipped in secretly and came up behind him.

   “Ah-hem, Mr. Kahn.” She said.

   If Lon’qu could have screamed, he would have. Instead, all he had to convey his surprise was the way his shoulders raised and his skin crawled. He looked over his shoulder fiercely and slunk away from both the door and Dr Laurent. His fear of women had been intensified today, apparently, thanks to Lissa. He didn’t know why but he felt vaguely disgusted to be in Dr Laurent’s presence, but she was as unfazed as she usually was.

   Her shoulders were rolled back, and she assessed Lon’qu with a clinical gaze. “Here, take this.” she said, and she offered a key to Lon’qu.

   He glanced at it and then at the door. Lon’qu regarded Dr Laurent suspiciously but he accepted the key. He jammed it into the lock and jimmied it open. Dr Laurent smiled curtly but her smile was like a reaper before a grave. It was grim. She took a breath.

   “I am going to cut off the lights now.” she said. “So, now, I entrust the care of the Asset to you. The Asset should be simple enough to feed; she is an omnivore after all, but she does have a preference towards vegetables. Also, she will require a dust bath at least once every three days; preferably less but as you are aware, she has been receiving subpar care here. Honestly, I don’t know what you intend to do with her once the heat dies down our little heist but please, take good care of her. She’s the only one of her species. Please, release her once you get the chance. She can likely survive in conditions similar to her home in Mongolia so if you can find a suitable, American biome that is probably better than nothing at all.”

   Lon’qu nodded. He then opened the final door. Dr Laurent disappeared. The Asset, however, slowly came closer. Her eyes widened, in awe, and she placed her snout right before Lon’qu’s face. His breath hitched in his throat. His eyes widened too and there was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

   The Asset nudged her face against Lon’qu’s. He smiled. He backed off, but she followed with slow movements. He tapped the trolley and then pointed to the door. The Asset was confused but she seemed to understand that Lon’qu wanted her in there.

   She placed her paws on the edge then tumbled in head-first. Lon’qu smiled. She was oddly cute. He then covered her with towels with only her eyes peeking out, so she could watch him push her around. She had such adorable curiosity in her eyes but Lon’qu could tell she had been injured recently.

    Whilst Lon’qu took the Asset to the loading dock, Vaike found himself confused. Lon’qu had disappeared on him and he wanted to be out of this building as soon as possible. For one, his feet were killing him, and two, Sully was going to order them takeout for breakfast. Though, he was concerned too. Lon’qu had told Vaike that he wanted a big favour from him tonight and he hadn’t claimed it at all.

   Vaike waited by the elevator. The woman who was always yelling at him and Lon’qu was still yelling at him. Vaike counted the seconds. He was worried. Super worried. He tapped his foot impatiently. He ignored the woman who was still hurling abuse at him. Vaike gave up. He stomped over to where they kept all the employee cards to see who had clocked in and who had clocked out.

   That’s where Vaike found Lon’qu’s bundy. It was still in its plastic pocket, where Lon’qu had placed it at the beginning of the evening. That alarmed Vaike. So, he got it out and saw that it hadn’t been stamped for log out just yet. His brows furrowed together. Was it possible this was the favour Lon’qu wanted from him? Lon’qu would bail and Vaike would piece together a fake alibi for him. What was he doing?

   Vaike stuck Lon’qu’s bundy in the machine and his stomach dropped. Vaike finally realised what Lon’qu was doing and he was terrified for him. His heart hammered as he replaced Lon’qu’s bundy into the correct slot for pick-up tomorrow; later that night, really. Then, Vaike returned to deeper into the building.

   He went to Chapter Six first. When he wormed his way past the door, he saw that the Asset was gone. His mind raced. He had no idea where the Asset could have gone but he hoped that it had gone with Lon’qu. Vaike wished that he could have been more immersed in this insane plan, but he didn’t care. He tried to think of ways in which he would get a giant bunny rabbit out of a top-secret government facility.

   Funnily enough, he couldn’t think of very many. Vaike liked to think he had balls of steel. He had done plenty of things in his youth which make his mother – may her soul rest in peace – cry but stealing a monster from Emblem was not one of him. However, he had snuck smaller, less alive things in and out of places with plenty of security. It was a lot harder to conceal that sort of thing through the front door and Lon’qu’s absence at the front door had spurned Vaike’s worry so that meant the back door. However, the Emblem Building didn’t exactly have a back door, but it did have a loading dock.

   Of course, the loading dock!

   Vaike then got himself in gear. He headed out that way. Whilst he headed out that way, Robin headed inwards.

   As fun as breaking the law was, Robin had been disappointed to see the more unmistakeable parts of her vehicle go. She’d only had the teal coloured van for a day and she was already bored of it. Though, at least this meant that once this morning’s ordeal was over and the Asset was safe and sound, she could give her van a funky new recolour. That would be fun. She did consider herself something of an artist after all.

   In preparation for the extraction process, Robin had made herself two things. The first of which was a van which was a perfect replica of the vans they used on laundry day. So, it had swirling cursive writing on it and it was given a fake licence plate as well. She had also made herself a fake employee card so for tonight and only tonight, she was Reflet Robinson, employee to both Pete’s Laundromat and of the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research. And to think, just last year she was wandering around homeless and that last week she was a cashier a pie shop. Time truly does change people.

   The van was empty save for her. She had wanted to bring Olivia along but had decided against it. She didn’t want to endanger her girlfriend, plus she still wasn’t sure how big the Asset – Lon’qu’s friend – was and figured she might need all the space she can get in her van seeing as it probably wasn’t big enough. Still, the thought of coming back to Olivia’s apartment after this morning’s escapades like a hero was rather endearing.

   Robin drove down into the loading bay and she was stopped by a patrol grunt at the crossing guard. The green-yellow fluorescent lights above them turned the cement sallow. Robin smiled. She didn’t feel guilty at all. She didn’t know her identity at all so therefore lying about it didn’t exactly feel like a lie. Most of her identity was also probably built on a lie. That’s just what it’s like living in the wake of some awful amnesia.

   “Name and business.”

    “Reflet Robinson, business is getting laundry supplies, dude.” Robin said. “I mean, uh… Mister Dude.”

   The soldier eyed Robin suspiciously. “Show me your card?”

   “Sure thing.” Robin said, and she took no time at all to get her fake credentials from her wallet.

   She handed them over and the soldier snatched them from her. She had to bite her tongue to resist cussing him out for his impoliteness. The soldier checked the card. He squinted at it, turned it around a few times. It was strange. It looked legitimate but a laundry pick-up this early was weird. So, the soldier wandered back to his cubicle.

   Robin’s stomach knotted. She watched as the soldier picked up a phone and started to ring up numbers. She watched carefully. Every so often, however, she would glance into the darkness. She begged that Lon’qu would appear soon because she didn’t think her scam would hold up for much longer.

   Lon’qu, fortunately for Robin, was not too far off. Unfortunately for Robin, however, was that Lon’qu was about to run into trouble. He had just gotten himself and the Asset to the back part of the loading dock. All he had to do was get down the ramps and speed off into the distance. Then, it would be a home strait.

   “Wait!” a voice called out to him.

   Lon’qu paused but the wheels trundled forward slightly. The suddenness of the halt caused the Asset to squeak. She looked up at him confused. Lon’qu grimaced. He then twisted his head, so he could see over his shoulder.

   “What the hell, man?” Vaike asked.

   Vaike came out of the darkness. He was puffing and panting; a reddish tinge beneath his brown skin. He looked genuinely concerned and was using big hand gestures; he only did that when he was stressed.

   Vaike came closer. “Th-The rabbit… is in there, ain’t it?” he asked.

   Lon’qu let go of the trolley’s handles. He turned around and nodded.

   “Fucking hell, Lon’qu….” Vaike grumbled. “Can’t you indulge your weird-ass fetish some other way? You know by, like, not kidnapping some giant rabbit?”

   _Why are you here_? Lon’qu asked. He also huffily found himself thinking that this wasn’t a ‘fetish’. It was friendship.

   “Was gonna ask you the same thing. You-You’re really doing this?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Christ stuff…” Vaike mumbled. “Want help?”

   Lon’qu’s eyes brightened. He nodded.

   “Ain’t that far, eh?” Vaike said.

   He then jumped down over the ledge and stood at the bottom of the ramp. He half-climbed it and Lon’qu slowly approached. The Asset popped her head out of all the towels and craned her neck. Vaike’s eyes bulged. She tilted her head. Lon’qu, for some reason, felt butterflies flit about in his stomach even though they were still red hot with heat from all this law breaking.

   “You-You’re, um, four-legged friend is…. Cute?” Vaike rambled.

   Had Lon’qu had the sort of face, he would have beamed but alas, he did not have such a face. Instead, he just felt happy on the inside and permitted a curt twitch across his lips to signify a smile.

   As Vaike helped Lon’qu down, Dr Laurent finally arrived at her location. She had snuck off to the fuse boxes down in the basement after faking clocking out. She knelt down in a puddle. She tried not to be upset by a little bit of wetness on her knees and put her bomb in place.

   She stuck it to its underside and flipped the switch. She then walked off. She had approximately two minutes to get to the other side of the building. She wanted to see Lon’qu and the Asset off. She was curious as to how Lon’qu aimed to free the Asset from this building. It would help her solidify an alibi for later, as well if she knows what to avoid in conversation. Her stomach twisted and knotted.

   Back at the loading dock, Robin was cool as a cucumber. Well, she was a nervous cucumber, but she didn’t want to convey that, so she was straight-faced. Though her tongue was tied. She didn’t want to jeopardise anything by being her usual, larrikin self. She was, after all, Reflet Robinson tonight – not Robin, the technical ward of Sumia Shepherd the pie shop owner.

   The soldier spoke on the phone whilst Robin eyed him carefully.

   “Can you put me through to Colonel Wary? I’ve encountered a situation.”

   He waited a moment. He was then, presumably, put through when his chin lifted slightly, almost like he was startled though. He conversed on the phone for a short while. Robin got increasingly fidgety. Especially when he hung up the phone with a great clunk. The soldier’s actions put Colonel Wary into action, though Robin was not privy to that information though she could discern that she had likely alarmed someone far higher up on the food chain than her friend there.

   The soldier approached the van again. He put his hand, menacingly, on the ridge between the glass pane and the metal. He glared into the van. He couldn’t see anything amiss inside of it for it was so dark inside and out.

   “Ma’am get out of the van.” he instructed Robin.

   Robin didn’t panic. She turned her head and spat, “Sure.”

   She then ducked her head slightly, so she could focus on getting herself out of her seat. Admittedly, she didn’t normally use her seatbelt. Robin was something of a wild child after all. She preferred to be swung about in her van for maximum fun but tonight was not a night for maximum fun and now she was going to pay for it at a bad and awkward time for her seatbelt had suddenly gotten stuck.

   The seatbelt hook was jammed in there and the seatbelt itself wasn’t budging either. Every tug and pull Robin made at it resulted in getting nowhere fast. All it made was noises. Robin grunted. She glanced, panicked, at the soldier.

   “I swear to you I’m not faking but my seatbelt is fucking stuck.” Robin grumbled.

   The soldier stiffened. He unclipped the tiny pistol he had concealed on his waist. He raised it so that it was level with Robin’s eyes. Her blood ran cold, but she wasn’t scared. She felt oddly brave in the face of danger. That was probably – no, definitely – bravado and she more than certainly had it in spades.

   “If you refuse to comply, I have been permitted to fire at will on grounds of suspicious behaviour.” the soldier informed Robin.

   Robin bit her tongue. She could think of a good many cuss words she could pepper into her next sentence that comes out of her mouth, but she decided that she would prefer to come home alive rather than in a body bag, and that was the best-case scenario. Instead, she glared ahead.

   “I’m tellin’ you, pal, my seatbelt’s stuck.” Robin replied.

   Robin tugged on the seatbelt once more. Again, it was to no avail. The soldier’s face was beginning to turn red with impatience. He slammed the nozzle of his gun to the window pane; aligned with where Robin’s temple was.

   “One. Last. Chance. Get out or else.” he growled.

   Robin looked up. Blood rushed to her head. She was about to yell at him to wait but instead, she saw a woman sneak up behind the soldier. The woman grabbed the man’s shoulder and yanked him back. She produced a needle and injected it straight into the man’s neck.

   The man paled instantly. He fell to his knees then crumpled up. The woman hid her used needle and glanced at Robin.

   “I presume you are part of the evacuation process orchestrated by he who can’t talk?” the woman asked.

   “Ah, um… Yep.” Robin mumbled.

   “Well, you can be at ease. I’m… with him too.” the woman said. She then glanced over head. “The power will go out soon, proceed with caution.”

   Robin wasn’t told anything about this but whoever she was, she was pretty and dangerous. Robin straightened up and reluctantly watched as the woman grabbed the now asleep, or possibly deceased, soldier by his collar and dragged him back to his little box. The woman then flipped a switch and the cross-guards rose. Once the road was clear, Robin drove straight through. As she passed the check point, the entire facility dropped to pitch blackness.

   Having received the initial alert of suspicious activity, Colonel Wary was on his hackles. He had a bad feeling about tonight and as he was racing to the source of it, a pitch blackness fell. He paused, and he felt that this black-out was confirmation of the strange feeling he had been battling all day. So, his instincts drove him to change course. He had to check up on the Asset. He was certain this was some sort of ploy involving it.

   When he arrived at Chapter Six, as he fumbled through the darkness, he heard nothing. No matter how loud he banged on the doors, not a squeak from that monstrous rabbit. Having wasted enough time, Colonel Wary resolved to find out where these interlocuter would take such a creature. The front of the building, where all the employees were supposed to leave from, would be too risky and some sort of transport would be necessary for such a creature. Using a simple process, Colonel Wary quickly arrived at the conclusion that he had to get to the loading docks as soon as possible.

   However, by the time he would arrive, the hodgepodge team of rescuers, were already very far along in their scheme.

   Lon’qu and Vaike met Robin half way. Dr Laurent had disappeared in the darkness. She never said goodbye, but she knew that the Asset was in good hands. She had a steadfast faith in Lon’qu and his absurdity.

   Lon’qu and Vaike pushed the trolley to the rear of the trolley. Robin finally freed herself from her seatbelt which had kept her ensnared. She had red marks all up and down her neck and chest now. Robin then launched herself through the middle of the front seats. She unlocked the back doors. Her heard thumped in her chest, but she grinned regardless.

   “So? Where is the bit o’ underground mutton we’re risking our necks out here for?” Robin asked.

   “Right here.” Vaike said and he pointed at the mound of towels.

   Lon’qu reached over and removed a towel from the furthest point of the mound. The towels moved and shifted. Through the fabric, the Asset lifted her head. She blinked curiously. More humans. Her nose twitched. Human, actually, and this one smelt way different than Lon’qu and his companion.

   Lon’qu went around to the front of the trolley. He stared at the Asset and she stared back. He tapped the trolley and then then the back of the van. He tried not to make it seem like it was urgent, but he trusted that the Asset would understand. And she did.

   The Asset placed her front paws on the edge of the trolley. The further she came out of the bottom of the trolley, the longer she seemed to look. It was unsettling for Vaike and Robin to see such an enormous creature up close. Lon’qu looked oddly at peace. He seemed to like staring at his friend.

   She slowly hopped out of the trolley and scrambled onto the floor of the van. Her claws mussed at the shag carpet Robin didn’t remove. Robin grinned.

   “C’mon boys,” she said, “we gotta make a clean break now.”

   Lon’qu and Vaike scrambled into the back. Robin, meanwhile, dived back over to the front seat. Vaike pulled the doors shut whilst Lon’qu cozied up to the Asset. The Asset firmly bunched herself up against the back of the seats. Lon’qu held her. She seemed to be suddenly frantic; her eyes wild and frequently glancing about.

   Lon’qu thought it might have been because the van was smaller than she was expecting, or because it was beginning to trundle forth. Regardless, he held her firmly. He put one hand over her paw and held the scruff of fat and fur at the back of her neck. He buried part of his body in her hair. He just hoped that his presence would be enough to calm her.

   “Now we’re ready to rock’n’roll.” Robin exclaimed.

   But, she spoke to soon. Her victory as the getaway driver was premature. As she began to drive forth, a spray of bullets came. Outside, Colonel Wary and a few of his men had arrived on the scene and they were furious.

   Vaike kept his head low. Robin screamed bloody murder. She drove into the trolley and crushed part of it and part of her front. It didn’t matter. Lon’qu clenched his eyes and held onto the Asset tighter. The Asset whimpered. Every few moments, another round of shots fired. Bullets broke through the back of the door and even made it as far as exiting through the windshield. Their aim was close enough but not enough to hurt or graze anyone.

   Robin kept driving. She slammed her foot down and screamed for a good portion of the tunnel. Eventually, she managed to get them out of the danger zone. And thus, Colonel Wary and his men had to cease fire.

   That’s when the lights came back on. And there are no words to describe the immutable fury upon Colonel Wary’s face. Later, there would be hell to pay for and he was more than happy to exact it upon the guilty party, whoever they may be.


	13. Linger Awhile

   Lon’qu couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he had successfully rescued the Asset from the facility. Even as he, Vaike, and Robin tumbled into the hallway, followed by the Asset and brought it inside, he couldn’t believe it.

   It had been a guarding game getting the Asset from the underground carpark to the second-floor apartment, but it had been worth every agonising second. He was overjoyed when he was finally able to close the door and welcome the Asset to his private life.

   Olivia greeted them instantly. She had been biding her time in dire worry in her bedroom, attempting to calm herself but that had been the worst shift of her life. Her concern had been so bad, it had caused her many fumbles on the pole tonight. Virion had snapped at her a few times for disappointing customers, but he was understanding when she lied about a “family situation” currently unfolding. It had been awful but seeing her brother, their friends, and the Asset.

   As she ventured out of her room, she was genuinely awed by the size of the Asset. She couldn’t believe it. Lon’qu had possibly made her sound smaller in his concise descriptions. But she was real. An eight-foot-something rabbit with thick brown fur around her neck with long, loped ears which went erect at a moment’s notice. She couldn’t believe it, but it was true. After all, she was in her lounge room, curled up in front of the recliner.

   “So… what now?” Olivia asked.

   Vaike collapsed on an ottoman. Robin grinned. Lon’qu sat with the Asset. None knew what to say or do next. They were all live wire and running on the last of their adrenaline.

   But, Robin was the one to break the silence. “I need to go and start modifying the van. I’ll strip its paint and remove its plates. Try an’ make it less suspicious.”

   “Good idea. Do you want me to help?” Olivia asked.

   “I’d be delighted.” Robin replied with eyes sparkling and a keen smile.

   “I’m gonna call my wife and tell her I’m havin’ beers with Lon’qu.” Vaike sighed. “And to think… we were gonna have takeout tonight.”

   Lon’qu got up.

   “You gonna get me a beer?” Vaike asked, head turning vaguely to Lon’qu’s direction.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Awesome.” Vaike sighed.

   The Asset raised her head. Her nose twitched.

   None for you, Lon’qu thought to himself as he patted the crown of her head. He then let her go. Meanwhile, Robin and Olivia excused themselves. The closing of the front door seemed to have coincided with the opening of the refrigerator. Lon’qu fetched two beers and brought them back to the loungeroom.

   He handed one to Vaike and sat down next to the Asset. She curled up around him and Lon’qu felt at peace for a moment. He cracked his beer and there was a hiss. The Asset lifted her head and tried to smell the beer. Lon’qu half smiled as he had to lift his beer out of the way, so she couldn’t.

   Vaike watched. Half amused, half bewildered. This was an actual, real life thing happening to him. He was having a beer. With his best friend. After work. After stealing the most sensitive asset that had ever been introduced to their work: the Emblem Building for Aerospace Research. He couldn’t believe it.

   “Are you happy?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “I’m glad.” Vaike said. “’Cause I sure as hell ain’t. We just… fucked our whole lives.”

   Lon’qu rolled his eyes.

   “We had a good gig there. Weird as it was. And we fucked it. I hope your happy.”

   Lon’qu set down his beer and indignantly signed: _I am_.

   Vaike drank a bit more of his beer as he watched Lon’qu. “I’m glad.”

   They drank in silence for a bit longer. The Asset settled. She looked around discretely. She seemed to understand this was Lon’qu’s warren and now, it was hers too. She just couldn’t have the same thing as Lon’qu and Vaike.

   Vaike finished his beer first. He scrunched the can in his hand. “Alright, what’s next? I’m calmer. Not necessarily more level-headed but hey, I’m accepting the new reality that you have a huge-ass rabbit for a pet now.”

   _Dirt_ , Lon’qu signed.

   “Dirt. Of course. Wait, what?” Vaike stammered.

   Lon’qu rolled his eyes. He was uncertain of how to explain it. So, he shrugged. _Dirt_ , he signed again.

   “Dirt for what?” Vaike asked.

   _For the rabbit, to bathe_ , Lon’qu awkwardly signed something to that effect.

   “Oh gotcha.” Vaike said. He scratched the back of his neck. “Where are we – I mean, you – gonna get that?”

   _Hardware store_ , he replied.

   “Cool, you get any advance?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu shook his head. He would have if Dr Laurent had told him earlier that he would be requiring dirt as part of taking care of the Asset though.

   Vaike sighed. “Whatever. Ain’t my problem. I’m gonna blow this place. I don’t wanna make Sully wait any longer for me. I’m already late. And I don’t think it’s a good idea if you leave the flat just yet. Your bunny isn’t… house trained yet. Or so I assume so yeah.”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “I’ll see you later. An’ remember, we ain’t know nothin’!” Vaike said.

   Lon’qu nodded firmly.

   With that, Vaike was content so he took his beer can and left it in the kitchen. After that, he walked out. Lon’qu watched. Vaike waved him off as his hand brushed down the doorframe and Lon’qu perked up slight. His fingers lifted in a small wave. Vaike nodded, acknowledging it, then left.

   When the door closed behind him, a touch roughly, Lon’qu was surprised to realise that the apartment wasn’t quiet. He supposed he still had one companion with him. Lon’qu turned his head downwards and he found himself admiring the Asset once more. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was when she wasn’t cooped up, when she was content and relaxed.

   But, when he thought about it, she was still caged here. It may be a gilded cage, but it was still a cage. Lon’qu’s stomach squirmed. He didn’t want to imprison the Asset further, but it seemed like he would indefinitely. With a heavy heart, in this tranquil moment, Lon’qu realised that he had to free her again but this time, from himself and that was a realisation that saddened him very, very deeply.

   He leaned in and pecked the crown of her head; between her brows. She huffed and snuffled; shook him off. Lon’qu smiled blithely for a curt moment.

   Lon’qu thinks that he might love the Asset.

   The Asset…. Simply thinking of her title – her ex-title – was off. He didn’t like it. But, calling her “his special friend” was childish. Calling her “his friend” was possessive. She needed a better name. He squinted. Lon’qu wondered if she had a name.

   Lon’qu tapped the floorboards and it roused her attention. He licked his lips. She stared. Her whiskers twitched. She blinked.

   _Name. You_? He signed awkwardly.

   The Asset stared at him. She shook her whole body and sat up. Lon’qu straightened up as well since he could no longer lean on him.

   _Do you have a name_? he asked.

   Lon’qu huffed. He wished there was some way to effectively ask her. Maybe he should just give her one.

   The Asset then did something with her paws. She created her own word. It was nonsensical but simple little sign, but it made Lon’qu’s heart light up. He had no idea what it meant but he echoed it back to her. She leaned in and pecked his forehead after he had mimicked it. Lon’qu’s heart skipped a beat.

   Now he had just had to assign something to this word of the Asset’s.

   She signed it again then added the sign for name, as if to confirm that she had made herself one.

   He thought about what the sign was similar to. It wasn’t really similar to anything so Lon’qu had to think creatively about it. Over and over, he repeated the sign back to his friend. At first, she seemed thrilled that Lon’qu had learned her name in a way he could understand. But then, she grew tired of it. So, she rested again, curling around him and resting against the lounge.

   The sign was most similar to the action for “deadpan”. After all, it was a swipe down from the bottom of her face to partially down her neck. Or at least, Lon’qu think it’s supposed to be like that. There were some differences. Rather than stiffening her fingers, she let one claw unfurl so it was similar to the standard sign for the letter “P” but then she followed through from “P” with the sign for “E”.

   So, “Deadpan” with an emphasis on the “P” but it was also possibly spelt with an “E”. Lon’qu had to think it over. He wondered what it was supposed to mean, for now, he decided to assign it his own meaning; his close enough. Lon’qu decided that his friend shall now be called Panne. After all, she wasn’t dead, and he had to stick that extra “E” somewhere, even if others would speak her new nickname as “Pan”, he knew about the extra “E” and that was fine by him.

   _Panne_ , he said one last time.

   She snorted at him. Neither content or malcontent with Lon’qu. She seemed slightly bored of him though. Lon’qu didn’t mind though. He got up and decided it was time to do something constructive with it. He put his beer can in the trash and he filled a bowl with water for Panne. She was probably thirsty.

   He brought it back to her. She drank eagerly from it. Lon’qu smiled. He didn’t want to go to sleep. He was afraid this was partially a dream, to have his beloved friend here with him. He didn’t want to wake up and find that she had perished during the night but, the warmth of her let him know it was real.

   So, Lon’qu put on the television. He flicked through some random channels and found that for some unknown reason, they were playing Disney movies this early in the morning. He settled in front of the television. It seemed like it was half-way through but Lon’qu didn’t mind. He had seen this one last year, when it had first come out. It was One-Hundred and One Dalmatians. Though, he had to admit, he found it a lot more plausible this time around. After all, if he could uproot himself from his and Olivia’s apartment right now, to make more room for Panne so she could live more comfortably, then he would. He absolutely would.

   His gaze drifted from the television to Panne. She was absolutely enamoured with the television. It was making noises and it was making pictures. She mustn’t have ever seen something like this before. She must think its magic or something. Regardless, her eyes were glued to the screen in awe and Lon’qu thought it was adorable.

   Part of him wish this morning could last forever.


	14. Girls! Girls! Girls!

   Olivia and Robin snuck downstairs. They didn’t have to sneak, but they were. No one was around. No one to find them suspicious but they felt suspicious regardless. After all, they were headed downstairs, so they could fix up Robin’s van and it had just been involved in a very criminal and very illegal drive.

   Strangely enough, it added to the adventure though. Walking down to the basement parking lot wasn’t something Olivia didn’t often. After all, she and Lon’qu either walked or took the bus everywhere. So, something uncommonly mundane had turned into something far more exciting.

   Robin showed Olivia where she had parked. Olivia’s eyes bulged at the sight of the front bumper and when she saw the bullet holes, she gagged. Robin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

   “Haha, yeah…” she said, her voice stained. “Things didn’t exactly go to plan.”

   “You-you could have died Robin!” Olivia exclaimed.

   “But, I didn’t. None of us did.” Robin pointed out.

   Olivia placed a hand on her chest. Her heart thumped at a million miles an hour. She would look at the van and the damage it had incurred and then she’d look back to Robin then back to the van again. Over and over. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what could have gone wrong. She wanted to be thankful that none of them were even remotely scratched but the what if haunted her.

   “I’m thinking I’ll just say I ran into a tree or a bush or somethin’. Happens the best of us, eh?” Robin asked.

   “I-I guess.” Olivia stammered.

   “Well, do you wanna help me strip the paint again? Ain’t sure how I’ll paint the next round though.” Robin said.

   She then looked at Olivia and caressed the side of her face. Olivia blushed as she fidgeted. Robin was so bold sometimes. Robin entangled her fingers in the loose curls which framed Olivia’s face; she hadn’t done up her usual plaits this morning.

   “I’m thinking pink this time. Something that reminds me of you.” Robin said.

   “Oh, stop it!” Olivia retorted, flustered.

   Robin beamed. “You’re so cute, Olivia. I’m really glad I got to meet you.”

   Olivia turned earnest. “I’m glad I got to meet you too.”

   “Now, I could do this all day, Liv, I really could but, uh, this van is like… red hot. I need to do somethin’ about it.” Robin said.

   “O-Oh, yes, quite right!” Olivia exclaimed. She quietened. “I’ll do the best I can to help. I’m too girly for this type of thing…”

   “Aw, that’s fine, Liv.” Robin replied. “But damn, this sure has been an expensive favour on my part… I might need to go on a few dinner dates with you this month; so long as you’re paying.”

   “It’s no problem at all. I’d love to go, to be honest… It’s the least I can do on my brother’s behalf. Thank you again for all you’ve done…” Olivia said. She smiled and her eyes glittered.

   Robin then handed Olivia some of the paint stripper. After that, they got to work the best they could on Robin’s van. They cleaned it down of its new paint until it was dull and ugly. It was long, hard work and they were skimping here and there thanks to constraints of money and time. Robin didn’t really care. She thought it would make her van more eclectic looking in the end and that’s all she could want.

   Olivia loved that about Robin. She loved everything about Robin. Maybe it was infatuation, maybe it was because this was the first relationship she’d been in for quite some time but everything about Robin was special. From how she dressed and how she styled her hair all the way to how she spoke and walked. She was special, and it made Olivia feel special by extension. After all, she was the object of admiration for someone as eccentric as Robin, so she had to be like that too. It was a wonderful feeling. It had been a very long time since Olivia could embrace what it felt like, what it meant to be, the odd one out. After all, she was a lesbian in an era where her love wasn’t accepted by wider society.

   Eventually, they gave up. The van dripped with fresh paint and Robin had grown weary of removing and adding paint. But, they didn’t want to leave just yet. So, Robin invited Olivia inside her van.

   They both sat in the back, on the shag carpet. Robin had her back against the seats. Olivia sat cross-legged behind the back door; her head obscuring one of the bullet holes the van had taken. It was comfortably claustrophobic in the back with them both. Robin was giggly, and Olivia felt like she was in some child’s hidey-hole.

   “You know… When Sumia found me, wandering around with amnesia, the first clue we had for piecing together was this van.” Robin said, to make conversation.

   “Really?” Oliva replied, sort of surprised. She glanced around the van.

   “Yeah, Sumia and I walked all over the place to find where I parked this thing. I mean, all I had on me at the time were my car keys.” Robin said, and she brandished them with much jingling and jangling.

   Olivia laughed. They were the goofiest set of keys she had ever seen. Robin must have had twenty accessories piled onto them. She had at least two sets of fuzzy dice attached to them, and some sort of doll. And more! Robin scooted in closer, so Olivia could see said accessories better.

   “Look, this one is a beer bottle opener.” Robin said, and she showed Olivia how to manipulate its form for its function.

   Robin let Olivia hold onto the key ring and all its accessories. Olivia played with each with some level of interest. The only one which really held her interest was the key ring with the dragon charm on it. It depicted a green dragon which breathed red fire.

   Olivia read the text allowed. “St George…”

   “I think it might be a clue to where I’m from originally, but I don’t think I wanna know who I was before I forgot.” Robin said sheepishly.

   “Really?” Olivia inquired.

   “What if I was some horrible person? I don’t wanna know if that’s the case.” Robin explained.

   “I guess… But what if your mother’s out there. Seriously worried about you.” Olivia said and the way she talked made Robin realise she’d hit a sore point.

   “Do you think your mother’s out there seriously worried about you?” Robin asked.

   “Flavia isn’t…” Olivia said. “But if you mean my ‘real’ mother… The one who pushed me out of her uterus, only to abandon me… Then… Yeah. A little.”

   “I’m sorry, Liv… That must be hard.” Robin said.

   “It must be hard being in your shoes too…” Olivia replied.

   “I guess? I try not to dwell on it. I’ve got a privilege only the newly born have but I have the benefit of knowin’ how to talk and walk prior. I’m gonna keep battin’ the balls I get, to be honest.” Robin rambled.

   “That’s a good way of looking at it.” Olivia replied.

   Olivia came a little closer to Robin. Their shoulders brushed, and their heads knocked together. It was cute. Olivia handed Robin her keys back. Robin tucked them away in her back pocket. There was a weird and awkward moment. All Robin could smell was the shampoo and conditioner Olivia used. It was sweet.

   So, Robin took a breath and mustered some courage: “I-I’ve got, like, no frame of reference for this but you truly mean the world to me, Liv. And, like, I realise I probably have the rest of my life to take it slow. We haven’t even been going steady a week yet but, um… Do you wanna… Do you wanna have bit of a pash? Right here an’ now?”

   Olivia’s ears pricked. She stiffened and half-leaned away from Robin. But, then she relaxed.

   “I-I’d love that… to be honest. I mean… I’ve had fantasies about you. I wouldn’t mind.” Olivia said.

   Robin turned her head and Olivia met her vibrant gaze. Her grey-brown eyes were alight with passion. The gaze was sustained for longer than necessary before eyelids fluttered close and they leaned in. Their lips met. Olivia’s lips smelt of strawberry lip balm and Robin tasted vaguely salty; like the sweat on brow. It was odd. They were very different with very different levels of experience, and yet there was something magnetic between them. It was dulcet and intoxicating. They melted into each other.

   Robin held Olivia’s hand whilst they kissed. They pressed their mouths hungrily unto each other. Oliva tugged, and Robin held her steady. They came closer and closer until they were in each other’s’ laps. Legs sprawled everywhere, and they swayed. It was good though.

   The van heated up. From the metal of the ceiling to the fabric beneath them, it kept them hot and insulated. It was hard to tell how much time had passed. Every now and again, they broke off to breathe but the need to breathe was so easily replaced by the need to kiss. They were ravenous and touch starved. It was the perfect combination.

   Robin didn’t know what she was doing so she was a bit rough. But, that was Robin normally. Olivia didn’t mind. She felt like she could tame Robin. Every so often, she would take the lead and completely change the pace of kissing. When they exchanged control, things slowed. Robin was hard and fast whereas Olivia was docile and sweet.

   Her kisses were demure, but she tended to suck tongue a bit better. Robin was far more forceful whereas Olivia seemed to have mastered the art of slipping her tongue between another person’s lips, as well as the art of tenderly sucking the skin of lips. Robin had no grace in the latter especially. She tended to slobber but there was something hot and heavy about the faster approach.

   Regardless, things were burning up in the back of the van. Their movements were slowly rolling out of control. What had begun as something almost shy, had wound up as something far more aggressive. The van would roll one way or the other with their movements. They took turns being pent up against the walls of the van until emotions began to run on high.

   It was too hot, so they took a break. Olivia’s lips tingled. Robin’s senses were alight like they had never been alight before. This was the first time – she could remember – where she had known anyone – a woman – so carnally and she wanted more. More, more, more.

   Olivia stole a glance at Robin. “Should we…?” she whispered.

   “I think we should.” Robin said.

   “It’s a bit daring… Don’t you think?” Olivia asked.

   Robin winked at her. “I wouldn’t know.”

   It was in that instance, Olivia realised that there was neither virtue nor vice in the wild. It was simply an emotion driven by spirit and appetite. It fascinated her. Her heart skipped a beat and she grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

   She lifted her white shirt off of her body and threw it to the front seat. She smiled shyly. Her skin was pale but had been reddened rather significantly by their kissing. Her breasts were small; Robin would call them fried eggs, personally but she thought that rude. They were tucked up inside sheer bra with floral lace detailing. It was cream in colour and complimented Olivia’s complexion. Robin’s eyes widened. She felt as though she had just been shown the holy grail.

   Never before had Olivia felt so flattered by a gaze. She was a stripper. An entertainer for men’s fantasies. She’d dance and undress most nights. She had been the recipient for many lusty gazes, but this was the first time someone had looked at her with both lust and chastity. Thus, there was a giddy feeling in her stomach. It was a wonderful feeling. She smiled.

   Robin did the same. She’d taken great care this morning to get changed into something more respectable than usual, so she unbuttoned her blouse. Though, she let her garment fall off behind her. Olivia blushed.

   It had been quite some time since Olivia had been on the receiving end of a show like this, so she couldn’t help it. Robin filled out her bra better than Olivia filled out hers, admittedly. Though, her bra was in better nick, Olivia couldn’t help but notice.

   Robin’s skin was tarnished. She had freckles and scars and other things she probably couldn’t explain about it, but it was natural. It was nice to see, strangely enough. Robin smiled, knowing.

   “Do you wanna see my tattoo?” Robin asked.

   Olivia’s eyes bugled. “You have a tattoo?”

   Robin nodded. She twisted around and exposed Olivia to the expanse bare skin that was her back. Olivia followed the movements of Robin’s bones with her eyes and then, only then, she did she notice Robin’s tattoo.

   It was a very creepy tattoo, Olivia would say. It depicted strange, deranged eyes which were violet and red. There were three sets, all connected by something Olivia could either describe as thread or as blood. She didn’t truly know. The design itself was disrupted by the bands going around Robin’s shoulders and back from her bra. Robin wiggled slightly, and Olivia realised that this was more than an invitation to ogle at Robin’s ink.

   Olivia unclipped Robin’s bra and gently helped Robin take it off.

   “So, what do you think of my tats? Pretty bitching, eh?” Robin asked.

   “Haha, yeah…” Olivia said.

   “You think they’re creepy, don’t you?” Robin asked, and she turned around again.

   “Yep.” Olivia admitted.

   “When I finally saw them, I thought so too. Yeah, that was a hassle. Took forever to get those photos developed. But anyway, I still have another tattoo I can show you. This one isn’t creepy, I swear.” Robin said.

   “Alright. I believe you.” Olivia hesitantly replied.

   Robin leaned in again. She craned her head slightly and lifted up some loose strands of her hair. Behind her ear, she had the tattoo of a small star. It was red with two, thick outlines: one black and the other blue. It was interesting.

   “Tricky little bastard that one.” Robin cussed. “I only found out I had that one recently. Stahl, bless his cotton socks, thought it was a spider and tried to smack it off me.”

   Olivia laughed. “That’s funny. And that one is a lot nicer than the ones on your back.”

   Robin came closer and she bumped her forehead against Olivia’s. She kissed Olivia’s lips briefly.

   “I’m glad you think so.” Robin murmured. “I like showing you these things. Remnants of who I was. Reinvented as who I am now. It means a lot to me.”

   “N-no... No worries.” Olivia mumbled.

   Olivia kissed back. It was a quick peck, but it was swift to turn into an invitation to something more. Olivia laced her hands around the back of Robin’s neck. Robin kissed her hungrily and her lips, wet and wild, trailed down Olivia’s jawline and unto her neck until Robin was lapping and kissing at her clavicle.

   Olivia was soon pinned to the floor of the van. It was so unbearably hot inside, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Robin was so soft and coarse all at once. She could help but giggle and groan with all the intensity Robin was plying onto her. A pink mark emerged on her skin. Olivia pushed at Robin’s head.

   “Stop that. I can’t afford to go to work with a hickey.” Olivia grumbled playfully.

   Robin reared back. She was between Olivia’s leg. Olivia half-got up. She had such a cute pouty face. Robin traced Olivia’s arm with her index finger. She dragged her finger across Olivia’s shoulder, like it was a bridge, and she followed an imaginary line past Olivia’s breast and then past her stomach, going over the bumps and rolls until Robin stopped. Olivia blushed.

   Robin’s finger had stopped at the hem of her skirt. “May I?” she asked.

   “You may.” Olivia mumbled.

   Robin hooked one finger over the hem of Olivia’s skirt. She did the same on the other side of Olivia’s skirt. Olivia breathed heavily and slowly, Robin tugged off Olivia’s skirt. Her underwear, funnily enough, matched her bra; the same shade of cream with lace accent which hinted at vines and flowers. But, that was not the most interesting part about what had been revealed now that more clothes had come off. Olivia’s bare legs were a sight to behold. Her legs were fit and toned from her athletic ventures as a dancer. There was also not a nary hair to be seen; be it on her calves or thighs, or somewhere much higher.

   Robin swallowed a bit of laughter as her eyes wandered along the skin she was now privy to as Olivia’s lover.

   “What?” Olivia huffed. “Men don’t like hairy women.”

   “Unfortunate.” Robin deadpanned. She leaned in. “What about women though? Do you like hairy women?”

   Olivia laced her hands around Robin’s neck again. She whispered in Robin’s ear: “I haven’t got a preference either way.”

   Robin grinned. She embraced Olivia and kissed Olivia’s cheek. “Good.”

   Her voice was possessive, but it made Olivia swoon. She moved her head slightly and met Robin for one last, messy kiss. It was disjointed. Their lips barely met but it was a passionate kiss nonetheless. Robin smiled, and she reared back.

   Embarrassed, Olivia was the one to remove her panties. But, once they were pulled up over her knees, Robin helped. She pulled them down to Olivia’s skinny ankles and helped them off. She threw them to the front of the van; they smacked against the wind shield and Robin didn’t know why but that was a very sexy visual in her, opinion. It certainly jolted her nerves and helped her get further into the moment.

   Robin kissed right under Olivia’s belly. Olivia blushed. She lifted her legs over Robin’s shoulders and kicked slightly, playfully.

   “Such a lady….” Olivia cooed.

   “Only the best for you, Liv.” Robin replied, she rolled her eyes.

   She put her mouth to Olivia’s labia. She was unperturbed though she did lick tentatively. Olivia squirmed slightly but Robin took that as a reason as to why she should act without reason. She came in closer and Olivia arched her legs. Robin kissed and sucked and licked without reluctance.

   She was messy. Of course, she was messy. She didn’t know what she was doing but it was nice to be with such an oddly coarse lover. Besides, it showed enthusiasm and there was nothing quite like being with someone who wanted to please. So, Olivia felt like she was in good hands.

   Robin grasped Olivia’s thighs and she hummed slightly as she went through her motions. She had a rhythm, Olivia slowly came to realise. At first, she thought Robin was random but no, her pattern was evolving in accordance with Olivia. If she moaned or trilled, Robin added more of what she was doing but for now, she was going through her options: a lick, a kiss, a suck, and a slight bite. A lick, a kiss, a suck, and a slight bite. At least to begin with but she soon found Olivia responded better to sucking than to anything else, so she drew out those motions with her tongue and her lips.

   Olivia sprawled out. She’d buck and thrust every now and then, but for now, she was completely content being serviced. She’d moan and pant. All she could feel was the euphoria of the heat. She liked the wet sounds Robin was making too. In this moment, this ravished moment, lust felt infinite and she soaked it in, savoured it.

   Robin was so good. She was so rough and wild but attentive and caring. She was the best. She was a keeper if this was any inclination as to how all their sex would be.

   Robin soon exhausted herself. So, Olivia wriggled away and let her legs down. She could feel Robin’s drool all over her. It stank in here. Of sweat and sex. It was so unbearably hot.

   “How’re you doing?” Olivia asked.

   “My jaw hurts more than I thought it would.” Robin said as she stretched out her mouth. She looked pretty funny doing it.

   “Yeah… Its hard work.” Olivia agreed.

   “Yeah. And now it’s your turn to service me.” Robin said.

   “If that’s what you want.” Olivia shrugged.

   “You bet.” Robin smirked.

   Robin unbuttoned the top button on her jeans. She unzipped her fly and she was quick as a whip to get out of her jeans; worn and tired. She was wearing a pair of men’s boxers. Olivia rolled her eyes. Soon enough, they were out of the way as well though.

   They exchanged positions. Now, it was Olivia on top of Robin and beneath her, Robin could see the cat in Olivia’s eyes. That was the look of a woman experienced. Robin licked her lips; they were dry but salivating. She took a breath and Olivia kissed her.

   Olivia’s kiss was mild but there was something beneath it which was untamed with lust. There was that sparkle in her eyes and the way her lips twitched. Olivia readied herself. Robin smiled; she felt like all inexperience was showing.

   Olivia’s movements were precise. She thrusted against Robin then drew back in a hard, low grind. Robin groaned. Their genitals collided and Olivia in control of them both, it seemed. She forced herself, rubbing, against Robin and Robin’s body reacted in ways she hadn’t during masturbation.

   Olivia brought out a deep, carnal pleasure Robin had never felt before. It was a rabid yet earnest feeling. She couldn’t get enough of it. Robin felt like her body was putty; like she was gelatinous and the only thing keeping her upright was Olivia’s grip on her as she rode out Robin’s mutual thrusts. Her breaths skittered out through her clenched teeth as she tried to give back every force that Olivia gave her. This was a very different service than from before, Robin realised, and Olivia was doing it so expertly.

   Eventually Olivia drew back, but it didn’t seem like she had run out of puff. Yes, she was red and panting but it seemed like she had something else in her mind. Robin could see the flicker of an idea behind those lovely, flint-coloured eyes. Olivia sat up and flexed her hand. She looked at her nails. Robin fixated on Olivia’s nails as well but not for the same reason. Robin shivered in fear as she watched Olivia admire her utter claws.

   “You can’t tell I’m a lesbian from this alone…” she mumbled, and she flashed her fake nails at Robin.

   “Darn, no finger-fucking this morning, huh?” Robin mused.

   “Unfortunately.” Olivia said but she looked sly. “But that’s something we can save for a later date, right?”

   “Abso-fucking-lutely, hun.” Robin beamed, and she licked her lips.

   Olivia sighed, and she fanned herself. “That was… amazing.”

   “You can say that again.” Robin agreed, breathless.

   Olivia glanced around. “What’s the time? Lon’qu might be getting worried if we take too long.”

   “Oh shit. Yeah. Forgot about him.” Robin muttered. She had actually been contemplating about how she hadn’t ended up lying to Stahl about why she couldn’t make it to work today. “I was having too much fun with you.”

   Olivia giggled. She looked around. It was so hot in here. She didn’t really want to put all her clothes on again. So, she only grabbed her blouse and skirt to wear. For now, she could probably get away with going commando and braless. Robin seemed to have the same idea.

   Though, as soon as they opened the door of the van, they were both immediately cooled so Olivia discretely slipped her panties on under her skirt. Robin didn’t though. Olivia balled up her bra and tried to covertly smuggle it upstairs. Robin, shameless as she was, stuffed her underwear in her pockets and slung her bra over her shoulder. Olivia, however, did not permit such boldness and snatched up Robin’s bra and tried to conceal it to.

   Walking up to Olivia and Lon’qu’s apartment attracted them a few perturbed stares but no one seemed any of the wiser. Olivia opened the door. She was surprised it was unlocked actually. So, she and Robin wandered inside and came upon a rather domestic scene between Lon’qu and Panne.

   They had been both asleep in front of the television, still playing, but the door’s jostling seemed to have roused Lon’qu from his nap. Olivia had a fleeting suspicion that this would be something she would have to get used to seeing. It was strange though. Her brother was barely that affectionate, now look at him.

   Robin pecked Olivia. “Liv, I might get going.”

   “Alright… Bye.” Olivia said, and she pecked Robin back.

   Robin saluted at Lon’qu who nodded. She then ducked out and closed the door behind her. Olivia smiled dreamily but then there was a spike of panic.

   “I still have Robin’s bra!” she exclaimed.

   Lon’qu’s eyes widened. That’s not exactly what he had been expecting to hear within the first few minutes of waking up, but so be it. Olivia quickly went to the door and swung out.

   “Robin!” she called. “You forgot something!”

   Lon’qu overheard some embarrassed laughter and there was an exchange of something; the bra no doubt. And then he heard the sound of lips smashing together and another exchange of goodbyes. He was glad that Olivia had had some sort of very good morning if she had her girlfriend’s bra on her.

   Olivia awkwardly returned to the living room. She sat on the recliner.

   Lon’qu made scissors out of his hand then joined them with simulated thrusting. That wasn’t sign language. That was just a vulgar articulation of his thoughts. Olivia groaned, and her head sank to her hands.

   Lon’qu took that as he had been spot on. She had an after glow.

   “So… uh…. Is your friend settling in?” Olivia asked, her head still in her hands and her voice faint.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Through the slats of her fingers, she could still see Lon’qu even though she very much did not want to exist in his visage.

   _Her name is Panne_ , Lon’qu signed.

   That piqued Olivia’s attention. She straightened up.

   _Panne_? Olivia echoed back to him in sign language.

   Lon’qu pointed to the Asset. _Panne_ , he signed.

   “Oh! She has a name… Did you give it to her?” Olivia realised.

   _Kind of_ , replied Lon’qu.

   “How’s it… said?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu shrugged.

   Olivia didn’t know what else to expect.

   So, Lon’qu signed: _Deadpan but without the dead_.

   “Okay so Pan. Aw, that’s cute, did you give her that sign?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu shook his head.

   “She gave it to herself…?” Olivia guessed.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Cute. I think it suits her… Er, presuming we aren’t butchering it.” Olivia rambled.

   Lon’qu smiled. He agreed.

   Olivia glanced at the television. “I see I missed One-Hundred-and-One Dalmatians.” She noted. “Oh well, I don’t mind… I mean,” she awkwardly laughed, “I was getting laid after all.”

   _Does it feel good_? Lon’qu asked, awkwardly like the awkward older brother he was.

   “Very.” Olivia gauchely exclaimed.

   _I’m glad_ , Lon’qu replied.

   “Hey… Do you want me to fetch you a blanket? You look pretty comfy there…” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Olivia smiled. She got up and fetched a blanket from the linen closet. She handed it to Lon’qu. She sighed.

   “I’ll get one for Pan as well.” She murmured.

   Lon’qu smiled. A silent thank you.

   Olivia got a second blanket and soon enough, Lon’qu was perfectly content to sleep on the floor with his rabbit.

   “I’m going to have a shower but, sweet dreams, Lon’qu.” Olivia murmured.

   _Sweet dreams_ , Lon’qu signed back.

   He turned his back on Olivia and he snuggled up to Panne. She huffed, and he felt a blast of her warm breath on his forehead. Her breath kind of smelt but Lon’qu didn’t mind. He placed the blanket over her, but she tossed it off. Lon’qu, meanwhile, rugged himself up in the second that he had been given. Panne relaxed. So, did he. Lon’qu closed his eyes. He didn’t want to wake up.


	15. Devil Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: this chapter was incorrectly labeled as "My Bonnie" but has since been changed to its actual title of "Devil Woman"

   Lon’qu had his dream again. His tranquil, desolate dream but something had changed.

   It began as normal. Lon’qu found himself, standing in the doorjamb, at the front of his apartment and then, he found himself wandering through. But, this time, rather than being disembodied, he could feel the dreamy weight of his movements on his limbs. His slow, idling walk as he admired how hallowed his flat had become in this post-apocalyptic world where the dust had settled.

   Mounds of it was piled high in the nooks and crannies of his apartment which had turned to stone. He wandered through. Each step, Lon’qu felt like he could feel with his senses, but he knew it was an illusion. Still, it was peaceful. But it was not quiet. Usually, it was quiet but tonight, his movements through the apartment were paired with the movements of his own self. So, he heard footsteps. He heard the brush and bristle of worn carpet and how he himself disturbed the slightest mite in the still air.

   As he ventured through the apartment, he heard something completely unlike his footsteps or his breath. He heard a low rumble: a growl. It chilled him to the core, but it didn’t wake him. So, Lon’qu pressed on.

   He had visited the kitchen previously in this dream. He had visited it many times both in his waking life and his conscious life. He knew every inch of it from where he and Olivia kept the painted-over salt-and-pepper shakers to every scar and discolouration of the cabinets. Lon’qu was certain he would have noticed as big as a change as this in the dream.

   But, there she was: Panne.

   She laid against the bottom cabinets; where they kept the bowls that they used for baking and trays; things they needed, but not frequently. She was laid out, back against the doors. Her paws curled and unfurled; claws sheathing and unsheathing. She looked relaxed, but she was not asleep.

   Lon’qu came closer to her. He must have disturbed her because she ceased exposing her belly to him. She half-rolled over and growled. She shook out her body and stretched. She made an odd noise. Lon’qu couldn’t describe it. It was almost like a low whine, but it wasn’t slothful or threatening. It was something else.

   However, due to it, more changes to the dream were invited. He heard footsteps. Shy and scrabbling; claws against linoleum which was in its dredges. Lon’qu looked around. At first, he could not see the creature and then, when his confused gaze returned to Panne, it was as though it had always been in front of him.

   Panne huffed. She licked the back of the creature’s head. The creature chattered. Lon’qu stared at it. Realistically, he knew that he was staring at some sort of rabbit. Given that Panne was grooming it, likely the same sort of rabbit as she, especially since it seemed about the right size for a baby monster rabbit as it was huge. However, he also felt like he was just staring at some sort of doll that was very fluffy.

   He bent down. Panne licked his hand. For some reason, Lon’qu found it odd to realise that he had a hand in this dream. He never had a body in these dreams so having a hand was strange. Panne’s tongue was soft. He wondered if it was that soft in real life. He might have to find out.

   Panne nudged her snout against Lon’qu’s hand. Lon’qu smiled. This was a good dream. He glanced at Panne and back to her spawn. He crouched down. Again, it dawned on Lon’qu as odd that he could do so for he wasn’t used to having legs in this dream.

   Lon’qu petted the creature. It didn’t feel like anything. So, he willed it to feel fluffy. He liked it. Panne grumbled. The baby whined. Lon’qu picked it up. He cradled it and made all sorts of awful, awful noises but Lon’qu didn’t mind. Had he a voice, he would have tried to soothe it and whilst he may have had his body in this dream, he didn’t have a voice.

   These dreams usually appeared dreary in colour palette. Greys, browns, and all sorts of bleak, monochrome in-betweens. It was part of the appeal. However, in this dream, Panne’s eyes were untouched and as Lon’qu held her child, he found that it was somehow bolder in colour too.

   He couldn’t quite place it, but the colouration of its thick fur was very familiar. It was ebony coloured, but vibrant in the surroundings which were dull. The baby slowly looked up at Lon’qu and he looked into its eyes.

   Lon’qu woke up, startled, after that.

  There had been something extremely unsettling about that creature’s eyes. At first, they were the same as Panne’s: they possessed an eerie, mauve glow. But, once the light settled, Lon’qu found himself staring at an abomination. Maybe. He’s not certain. He can barely remember anything now as he takes a look around. He sees Olivia in the kitchen. For a moment, he wonders how that’s possible and then he realises, he was still curled up in front of the living room lounge with Panne; he wasn’t sleeping on his makeshift bed. As his attention drifts to the waking world, Lon’qu realises that the kitchen perfectly untouched by dust and dirt.

   He shakes his head.

   He shakes the thought of mauve light and human eyes and baby rabbits from his head.

   Olivia smiles. “You’re up earlier than usual.” She commented. Then, concern crossed her face. “Are you sore? Or stiff? I mean… you slept sitting up all day… Though, I suppose Panne is something of a pillow. She’s been so good. Just sleeping with you.”

   Lon’qu got up. At first, he felt fine but then, he felt the tingling rush of pins-and-needles. He stretched out and heard his bones creak. He glanced down at Panne. He was glad that he had been able to save her from her fate at the facility. Now, to keep up the masquerade.

   “Do you want breakfast?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Eggs and bacon, it is…” Olivia mumbled, and she cracked a second egg into the pan. “It’s going to be a long night for you, Lon’qu… Gosh, they’re gonna be so mad, aren’t they?”

   Lon’qu walked into the kitchen. He sat himself down stiffly. He wanted to chide, “You’re preaching to the choir” but with his damaged voice box, he couldn’t find his words. Instead, he waited patiently and gratefully that his sister was making him breakfast.

   Breakfast. He fixated on that word momentarily. Then, he heard Panne whimper and whine. Olivia giggled.

   “She’s your guest.” Olivia said. “So, you can deal with her.”

   Lon’qu shrugged. That was fair enough. So, wearily, Lon’qu got up again. He thought about what Dr Laurent had said regarding Panne’s diet. She was an omnivore. Still, he wasn’t certain as to what to feed her. He didn’t want to give her treats – carrots – because they probably weren’t filling.

   So, he investigated the fridge. He saw they needed groceries more urgently than he first thought so, he didn’t see much. He fossicked in the freezer and found some mince. He wondered if he ought to warm it up.

   He tapped Olivia’s shoulder, then pointed at the packaged mince and then to the microwave.

   Olivia glanced at Panne. “I mean… She looks like a predator, so she’s probably used to eating meat that’s fresh from the kill.”

   Lon’qu internally agreed. So, he stuck the mince on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Olivia returned her attention to her frypan. The eggs were bordering on overcooked in her distraction, but the bacon was nice and crisp.

   After the microwave went ding, Lon’qu took the plate to Panne. She was hesitant to eat it at first. She hadn’t seen anything like this but after Lon’qu pretended to eat him, she dug in. So, Lon’qu chuffed off back to the kitchen. That’s when Olivia plated up his breakfast. They ate in silence. Lon’qu spent his time contemplating what to buy for Panne later.

   Once the ritual of breakfast was complete, Lon’qu wandered off from the kitchen so he could get changed into his work clothes. He wondered why Olivia wasn’t doing the same but then he passed the calendar on the wall. It was her day off. That consoled him slightly. He didn’t want to leave Panne alone in the apartment after all.

   Lon’qu got changed and as he pulled on his wellington boots, he came to the realisation that he would have to pretend that he didn’t know anything about Panne. That was a strangely harming thought, but he took some comfort in his poker face and inability to lie or saying anything at all. As he stood in the doorjamb, he didn’t want to say goodbye but alas, it was time to go to work.

   “Bye, Lon’qu… Have a safe shift at work.” Oliva bade him from just beyond her room.

   Panne got up from her spot in front of the lounge. She slowly gambolled towards him but Lon’qu left without a word.

   “It’s okay Pan.” Olivia cooed. “He still loves you but to protect you, he needs to pretend he doesn’t know you and the last thing he needs, is your hair all over him.”

   Panne whined. Lon’qu could hear her from outside. It broke his heart, but he had to be strong. It had been a long time since he had last felt like this; like there was someone who depended on him and how his heart felt fit to break when he was parted from them. He felt odd because these feelings, evocative of his feelings for his past girlfriend, were resurging because of a rabbit.

   Regardless, Lon’qu strode out and later caught the bus. The journey seemed quicker than usual but when he arrived, his stomach wrenched. Even as people scurried inside out of the cool of the late spring evening, he could tell something was wrong. Inside, there were people on microphones, yelling about changes in plan.

   Lon’qu kept a steady face as Vaike grabbed him. He gave Lon’qu a stern look and they hurried away from all the crowds. They just wanted to clock in for the night. They didn’t want to be part of the spectacle. After all, they had their agreement in silence. They knew nothing.

   Naturally, the ruckus had everyone on edge. From the lowest cleaners, like Lon’qu and Vaike, to those who held supremacy over all but one, such as Colonel Wary. Everybody was anxious, and the atmosphere of the work place had drastically changed.

   Colonel Wary sat in his office. In his down time, he had been contemplating the pain in his hand which had resulted from his purple-black fingers and the stench they emanated as well as the fiends behind the stealing of his most precious project. He sat at his desk and some underling he didn’t even know the name of jabbered about his theories on what had happened last night.

   “Based on the precision of the timing, I would hypothesise that it was a highly covert team and that there is a mole on our side who had led them and gave them the window of opportunity. As well as supplying them with the Israeli popper and the serum used to kill the crossing guard.”

   “Fascinating…” Colonel Wary lamented as he admired his nails. “You’re dismissed.”

   “I will submit my findings as a document for filing too, sir!”

   “Thank you for your efforts, also, grab Dr Laurent if you see her. I wish to speak with her.” Colonel Wary replied, seeming without thinking as he mused over strange things he saw on the security monitors.

    “I’ll get right on that.” his protege said.

   The grunt hurried off after that and Colonel Wary was still left thinking about nothing important. Was his name Richard? Ricken? Something else. He didn’t know. What he did know was that General Ylisse was due for another visit and that the base was in crisis. He was stunned.

   Colonel Wary possessed a brilliant record and now. It was in tatters. No, it would be in tatters. He was not an optimistic man, but he was a tenacious one. He knew he would have the ones who had orchestrated this for garters. Besides, he had a hunch. He thinks Richard, or whoever he was, had no idea in regard to this ‘mission’ which had successfully ‘rescued’ the Asset.

   There was a knock on the door. It interrupted his reverie.

   “Who is it?” he asked, idly.

   “Lissa.”

   “Come in.”

   The door opened, and Lissa came through. She closed the door behind her gently. She possessed an impish flicker in her flint-grey eyes. She smiled. Mischievous. Colonel Wary regarded her suspiciously. She was always trying to play an agenda and he never knew what sort it would be.

   “Haven’t got into anymore messes, have you?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “No, no… I’m just worried about you. This whole tjing must have you pretty stressed. I wanna just… make sure you’re okay. As friends.” Lissa rambled.

   Colonel Wary snorted. “And have my inner most feelings spread about the base? Or worse, to my superior, you brother?”

   “Anything you say won’t leave this room. Scout’s honour.” Lissa said and as she approached Colonel Wary’s desk, she kept her hands up.

   Colonel Wary harrumphed. That was such a thing for Lissa to say and do, but he put no stock in her word. She was something of an imp, after all. Nonetheless, Lissa came closer to him.

   Her hands delicately laced across the top of Colonel Wary’s desk. Her demeanour was flirtatious to say the least. Her hands looked like porcelain. Colonel Wary licked his lips.

   “I’m seriously worried about you.” she said, a slight whine to her voice.

   She then let go of the table. Only to promptly seat herself at it. Colonel wary was given a very good view of her scrawny back and how her bony, little shoulders filled out the boxier elements of her dress. Today, she was wearing a perfectly pastel and pristine pink. Though, he thought she looked better in yellow and white.

   “Is that so?” Colonel Wary mused.

   Lissa playfully kicked her legs and hummed. “Yep.”

   “And how are you supposed to console me if you can’t even look at me?” Colonel Wary inquired.

   Lissa laughed. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

   Colonel Wary mused aloud, wordlessly. He got up and his chair wheeled back slightly. He placed a hand on Lissa’s shoulder. She was warm to the touch. She truly did look better in yellow though, Colonel Wary found himself thinking.

   “Yes, I agree. We’ll think of something.” Colonel Wary agreed.

   He pecked Lissa’s cheek. She smiled. She lifted her hand and cupped Colonel Wary’s cheek. She laughed.

   “Naughty, naughty…” she scolded.

   “Is that so…?” Colonel Wary asked.

   He circled around her and came to the front of his desk. Lissa pulled her legs up. She indecently exposed what was between her legs. Colonel Wary slotted in between her legs and kissed her lips.

   “That’s even naughtier…” Lissa teased.

   She placed her hands upon Colonel Wary’s breast. He was incredibly firm to the touch. One of Lissa’s hands went slipping down his front to play with the bottom corner of his jacket; the other grabbed onto his tie. She yanked it and like a toy on a string, Colonel Wary’s head followed. His forehead bumping against hers. Lissa kissed him.

   “We’ll see who’s naughty.” Colonel Wary warned.

   Colonel Wary kissed back. He was a good kisser; smooth, intelligent, and tasting vaguely like coffee. His lips trailed down to under Lissa’s chin. He kissed her passionately under her jaw. She moaned. She held on tightly to him. The room felt hot; warm with forbidden amour.

   “You know…” Lissa began. “I used to have a crush on you as a kid. Silly, right?”

   “Extremely.” Colonel Wary muttered and Lissa felt the wet warmth of his tongue on her.

   Her voice had reverberated inside his mouth and had drawn out the lust in him.

   “I used to be jealous of Cordelia, to be honest. I mean, who wouldn’t to be your wife? You big strong man, you.” Lissa murmured.

   Frederick grunted. His vocalisation vibrated atop of Lissa’s sensitive skin. She rolled her head back and her hair fell in shiny tresses behind her. She stared at the ceiling: seeing patterns where there weren’t any.

   “But,” Lissa continued to speak every so silkily soft, “I realise now… It doesn’t matter if you’re married to Cordelia or not.”

   Frederick agreed wordlessly. His murmuring was a toxic feeling upon Lissa’s skin, but she didn’t mind. He continued to grope her. Feeling up and down her waist and skirt as he kissed her. It was a good feeling. Lissa moaned. Frederick took that as invitation to undo her top button on her blouse.

   Slowly, Lissa could feel the air on the skin above her clavicle. She hates the clothes she must wear by the order of her elder siblings. She has to seem respectable, lady-like, even when she was secretly anything but. Part of her wants to let Frederick see everything; wants him to do everything but even someone like her knew that was a touch far for something both too late and too soon.

   For now, it was just a small taste of the forbidden fruit that Lissa possessed in both her youth and her lust, but Frederick knew she wanted it. She was an opportunist though. She had waited for the time most suitable to her, after all, when he was at his weakest mentally. When he needed consoling that his older model wife couldn’t give him anymore.

   Yet, there was something stiff about what they were doing because they knew it was immoral. They were going through the motions of lust. Every touch, every kiss, was calculated. The responses were automated. It was nothing like Lissa had hoped it would be even as her chastity was ravaged by the role of mistress to a heinous man like Colonel Frederick Wary.

   The door opened and there was a blast of cool. A scent, a disgusting odour, was lifted partially from the room. Frederick groaned out of displeasure. Though, he supposed it could be worse. He could have had his slacks around his ankles. That thought had drifted through his mind as he kissed Lissa but he was glad that he hadn’t.

   “Colonel Wary, sir!” a young voice cried out.

   Lissa moaned, and she forced herself to look ahead. She laced her arms around Colonel Wary’s neck and along his shoulders. She smiled like the she-devil she secretly was. But, that did little to quell the turmoil in her.

   “You’ve reached Freddie-bear’s office, how may I be of service?” she asked.

   “I found Dr Laurent like the Colonel asked me to do…” the youth in the doorway said.

   “Out of my way, Ricken. I will handle this situation.” Dr Laurent said.

   As Colonel Wary continued to kiss idly against Lissa’s neck, he mused that the boy’s name was Ricken. Though, he could care less.

   “Very well then, ma’am… I – I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone, promise!” Ricken stammered and his footsteps were scrambled thereafter. Only to be replaced by the more placid movements of someone older and wiser.

   “You wanted to see me?” Dr Laurent said.

   “Yes.” Frederick replied and slowly, unwillingly, he lifted his head.

   He stepped away from Lissa. Lissa didn’t bother to address the fact that her legs were wide open, and her dress was hitched up. Dr Laurent didn’t mind. She was a professional after all. She had dealt with worse situations than interrupting an adulterer and his mistress.

   Colonel Wary turned around. He stretched his shoulders. “Lissa, you are dismissed.”

   “Very well then.” Lissa shrugged.

   She hopped off his desk as inelegantly as possible. Her dress continued to hike up around her legs, indecently exposing her. She was bold. Colonel Wary had to yank it down over her, like she was a child. Compared to someone of his age, she was. Lissa nodded, and she sent herself on her merry way.

   Colonel Wary returned to behind his desk. He pulled in and he pointed to a chair to the side. The door slammed, and Lissa was gone.

   Dr Laurent huffed. She obeyed. She dragged the chair to in front of the Colonel’s desk. She adjusted her glasses after sitting down. Colonel Wary placed his injured hand on the table, meanwhile he fossicked through his desk drawers for something. Until he found what he was after, he made muted conversation.

   “I will appreciate your discretion, Miriel.” he said.

   “Understood.”

   “How has your day been?”

   “Menial.”

   As Colonel Wary dug about in his drawers, Dr Laurent stared intently at his hand. It was sickening. His finger was a revolting shade of plum and it more than stank. He had the finger of a corpse jammed onto his hand and he should forgo it all lest he contract a disease. She had no idea he was so grotesque.

   With such little conversation to go by, Colonel Wary gave up on the medial conversation. Fortunately, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out some papers and let them slap unto the wondrously polished desk. They fluttered about until they stilled. Colonel Wary looked at Dr Laurent grimly.

   “I am certain you are aware of the events that unfolded this morning?” he asked.

   “Yes.” Dr Laurent replied.

   “Then you must be aware that I must interview everyone who had knowledge of the intimate details of the project that’s been… stolen.” Colonel Wary continued.

   “Yes.” Dr Laurent stated.

   Colonel Wary eyed Dr Laurent. She was an eerily calm woman. She had a brilliant poker face. Not a nary twitch in her eye or atop her upper lip. She simply sat and stared. She was either a stupendous actress or she was confident in her being cleared of any accusation that Colonel Wary might be pondering.

   “I will be reviewing these details with all employees.”

   “Obviously.”

   “So, where were you this morning at the time of the incident?”

   “I was in the ladies’ stalls. Freshening up, thinking about how I’ll get my bundy then go when I had the unfortunate realisation that I left my favourite pen behind at my desk and I wanted to retrieve it lest it is lost forever. I’m sure you understand the value of a good pen.”

   “Yes.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “Good. Then, as I was going to get my pen, everything went black. I was completely unaware of the situation as I tried to continue retrieving my pen.” Dr Laurent paused, and she took something out of the purse she had brought then brandished it smugly with a pleased twirl. “But, as you can see, I was eventually successful in my endeavour.”

   Colonel Wary glanced at the pen she was holding. It was the one she always used. He doubted the sentimental value she placed on it though.

   “I see.” he noted. “Now, history? You have… Scottish ancestry, yes?”

   “Irish, actually. Though, I don’t understand how this is relevant.” Dr Laurent spat.

   “I just want to build a profile of your home life.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “You have my work history on the table. I don’t see why it can’t verify for me. I was born and raised in Wisconsin and it is at Wisconsin university that I attained my degrees. I was a likeable but forgettable student, admittedly. Prior to be assigned to Chapter Six here, I was working at the sister location, the Awakening Building. Specifically, I was assigned to the Chapter Two vault.” Dr Laurent recited.

   “Born and bred in Wisconsin, huh? At what point did you lose the accent?” he asked.

   “I got very good at hiding it.” Dr Laurent said, and she slipped into the sweet curls of the voice associated with the state.

   “You are talented, Miriel.” Colonel Wary said and he flipped through a few pages of her report. “Says here you came recommended by the folks at Chapter Six?”

   “Yes. I was. I was ecstatic by the idea of participating in such an ambitious project. The scientist in me, the scientist I am and will forever be, was thrilled. Alas, it seems those commie bastards have thwarted such excitement.” Dr Laurent said.

   “Well said.” Colonel Wary nodded. “One last question.”

   “Go ahead.” Dr Laurent murmured.

   “With the Asset gone, what will you do now?” he asked.

   Dr Laurent shrugged. “I miss home. I miss my parents. I suppose, with no business here, I shall return.”

   Now that. That wasn’t a lie. That was genuine.

   “Family is very important.” Colonel Wary mused.

   “Indeed.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “So, is that all?” Dr Laurent asked, venomously. “I do not like being held under the suspicion of treason.”

   “It’s not my fault that the vanishing of the Asset does align with your motives. You wanted to prolong its lifespan after all.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “If those fucking reds got it, it would have died anyway.” Dr Laurent did not yell but there was fury in her eyes.

   “Very well then. You may leave.” Colonel Wary said.

   He swivelled in his chair and Dr Laurent left in a hurry. Something she said interested him greatly.

_If those fucking reds got it, it would have died anyway._

   If. The possibility of something. Interesting. Colonel Wary couldn’t help but think his hunch might be correct about a few things in this rotten situation.


	16. My Bonnie

   When Lon’qu got home, he wanted to crash but he prevailed over that feeling because there were more exciting things to come home to than just sleep.

   That had been, single-handedly, the worst shift at work. Everything had been horrid about it from the feeling of being seen with a thousand eyes to the crappy mood everyone was in. Not to mention, his slight separation anxiety that he had going on in relation to Panne: his biggest and sweetest lie.

   On top of that gruelling shift, Lon’qu had also visited a hardware store to pick a few things. There, he picked up a few bags of dirt and sand. He also picked up one bag of sandy cement. The workers there were pretty friendly. Too friendly. And he was an unusual customer. He was worried that combination might lead to an easy identification should Colonel Wary try to sniff out odd purchases if his probable, but incorrect, theory regarding commie bastards fell through.

   As well as passing by the hardware store, Lon’qu also went grocery shopping and picked up some things for everyone in the flat to eat – not just Panne. He loved Olivia as well despite his new fancy. It was there he also picked up something very important.

   So, when Lon’qu finally returned home from a night of seemingly endless worries, Olivia finally felt like she could relax. She bear-hugged her brother and then helped him with his bags. It was a miracle that he managed to even bring most of it as far as he had given that he had bought more than his weight in soil and whatnot.

   Moreover, Panne felt like she could play. When she caught Lon’qu’s scent, she bounded towards him and very much wanted to be underneath his feet; rubbing against him and sniffing him. She had missed him so very much. Olivia thought it was cute, but it sent Lon’qu heart rate through his ribcage.

   But first, he had to empty his hands. So, Lon’qu plonked down his groceries in the kitchen then glanced around the apartment. He couldn’t wait to rip open all that dirt and sand for Panne, but first he needed a good place to do it. Olivia noticed that he was considering something and given what he had obviously planned, her stomach knotted.

   “Do it in the bathroom. It’ll be easier to clean.” she said.

   Lon’qu nodded. He took the bags in there and started to rip them. Excited by the noises, Panne quickly joined him and soon enough, the whole of the bathroom was pretty dusty with piles of sand, dirt and cement strewn about. Panne’s ears lifted and her teeth grinded. Happy noises. Lon’qu smiled inwardly and then outwardly when Panne began to roll in it. Olivia watched from the doorjamb, with a sigh.

   Lon’qu then excused himself and began to look through his groceries. He put a few things away but there was one bag he was very propriety regarding. That took Olivia’s interest. So, she attempted to riffle through the paper bags but Lon’qu snatched one up quickly.

   “Ooh, what’s that?” she asked.

   Lon’qu rolled his eyes as he secretly drew something out of it. Olivia, in good jest, attempted to snatch it from him. She prowled around the kitchen and Lon’qu tried to escape from her. They both heard Panne sniffling and snuffling and rolling about in the bathroom. Their apartment had never been livelier, to be honest.

   Eventually, Lon’qu got away from his sister and locked himself in the bath tub.

   “No fair, I wanted to know what it was.” Olivia pouted but Lon’qu could tell by her yowling strains that she was just being annoying to relieve some of her excess worry.

   As he lifts himself off the door, he couldn’t wait to listen to Olivia talk over dinner about everything that had happened on this end of things. But, for now, he had a gift for Panne.

   Lon’qu sat next to Panne. She ceased her scrabbling in the dust and plopped down next to him. She rested her head on her paws. Lon’qu combed through her fur with his fingers. He felt along the scruff of her neck and picked out rocks and things she had just collected from her little dust bath. He was glad that she seemed to have been enjoying herself.

   Panne looked up at him with curious eyes so he showed her his next gift for her. It was a card. It was a stupid and kiddie-looking card, but he had bought it just for her. It featured rabbits on it and sunflowers, so he had thought it perfect for her.

   He pointed at the text. The card read: _Thank you for being my friend_. He had grabbed it from the life events section of things; it had been next to cards about grief and mourning but also cards about being in love and congratulations on marriage.

   Panne stared at the text. It meant nothing to her even though it meant the world to Lon’qu.

   So, Lon’qu signed it out for her: _Thank you for being my friend_.

   Complex sentence structures were still beyond her, it seemed. But still, her eyes did light up with some sort of awe or admiration. It was sweet. It compelled Lon’qu onwards so he broke it down.

   _You. Friend_ , he signed.

   She blinked.

   _Me. Thanks_ , he continued.

   Panne got up and she licked Lon’qu’s cheek. He smiled. There were even little crinkles in the corners of his eyes. The card was sleek and somewhat cool in his hands, yet all of a sudden, it felt like it was burning up. The warmth of their friendship seemed to be permeable. So, he handed it over to her. Though, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting her to do with it.

   He placed it atop her paws. She held onto it briefly. She smelt it and then had a nibble. She made a grunt: a noise of disgust. No, paper wouldn’t taste good, Lon’qu mused but he was entertained nonetheless. Panne then proceeded to destroy it since it didn’t taste good and therefore was not a gift of food. It was cute though. How she ripped it up with her claws and her teeth until it was scattered shreds.

   Olivia knocked on the bathroom door. “If you’re done being secretive, and are hungry, then I recommend you come out. I’ve just taken dinner off the stove. We’re having stew.”

   Lon’qu’s stomach growled. Panne huffed. She placed her paws over the shredded card and then her head down. Lon’qu kissed her forehead. She grinded her teeth in response. Then, he got up.

   He dearly wished that he could have this sort of domesticity forever.

   He unlocked the door and ventured out. He could smell carrots and potato and beef. It was lovely. Olivia placed two bowls on the table and Lon’qu seated himself.

   Thank you for this meal, he told Olivia.

   “You’re welcome.” Olivia replied with a half a sigh.

   There was a pause and they both took their first mouthfuls. Then, when Olivia removed the spoon from her mouth, she let the rest of that sigh out of her body. Lon’qu, even from across the table, could very clearly see every wrinkle and worry in Olivia’s face.

   “Panne is… not a handful. I was expecting some sort of destructive beast but she’s not. She’s rather calm and quiet. But I’ve been worried non-stop for you, Lon’qu! I’m so, so, SO scared that something’s going to happen to you.” She rambled.

   _It’s okay_ , is what Lon’qu wanted to say. Instead, he took another spoonful of his stew and he swallowed. He continued to eat.

   Olivia didn’t smile. “I know what you’re trying to do.” she said sternly. “You’re trying to pretend everything is normal even though it’s not.”

   He wished this was normal. He wished sincerely that every morning, he could come home to his family: his sister and Panne.

   “Wh-When are we… When are y-you going to, to, um… When are you going to release Panne? You know she can’t stay here.” Olivia rambled. Her soft voice muddled.

   Lon’qu put down his spoon. He got up and he took the calendar off the wall. He had thought about it plenty. Now, he just had to elucidate Olivia and later Panne. So, he placed the calendar by Olivia’s bowl. She looked over it as he pointed, with grubby fingers and with a hard face, to the tenth.

   “Where do you want to take Panne on the tenth?” she asked.

   Lon’qu shrugged then straightened up. Olivia waited for him patiently. Then, slowly, reluctantly, Lon’qu explained with ginger signs.

   _Out of town, near the old quarry and those old service stations_ , he replied.

   “Okay, but why the tenth?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu’s hands shook. _Any longer and I won’t want her to leave, any shorter and I’ll regret it._

   “Oh, Lon’qu.” Olivia gasped.

   She bolted from her seat and hugged her brother. He was warm and awkward in her arms, so Olivia hugged him tighter. Lon’qu appreciated it up until the moment it was suffocating. And because his stomach growled. After that, Olivia released him but there was hesitance in her dewy eyes.

   Lon’qu sat down again. As he ate, he tried not to think about the expiry date on his relationship with Panne. Instead, he thought about what he was going to feed her tonight. He had partially expected her to come sooking when he and Olivia ate. He was beginning to wonder if she had a slow metabolism.

   Though, after he had eaten and cleaned up for both himself and Olivia, he discovered that Panne had a health respect for the whom she was sharing a ‘warren’ with. She respected that Lon’qu and Olivia were the alphas of the den, so she respected that meant she would eat second.

   Or maybe Lon’qu was simply rationalising the whims of a creature whom he would never truly understand. Regardless, Panne did eventually eat dinner. She attacked what was left over from the stew as well as a bit of raw meat. With that, she was satisfied and returned to the den she was attempting to make out of the thin resources she had been given in the bathroom.

   Once everyone had been fed, it was time to get some sleep. Olivia slipped away to her bedroom and Lon’qu kicked up on the lounge with a blanket. Though, that’s when Panne came whining.

   She had been forced to spend time with a human she didn’t know and now the human she did know – and liked a lot – was ignoring her. So, she sat herself in front of Lon’qu and rested her snout next to his face. He rolled over. Panne continued to growl. It seemed she was very much annoyed with him.

   Naturally, with such a noise, Lon’qu couldn’t sleep. He tried turning over but instead, she just poked his nose against his back. Truly, there was nothing he could do so he found himself rolling over again. He sat up and the blanket fell in a pile next to him. He gazed down at Panne.

 _What do you want_? He thought but did not ask.

   It seemed now that she had his attention, she no longer wanted it. Panne slowly bounded off. She returned to her piles of dirt in the bathroom. Lon’qu decided to follow. He closed the door behind her.

   She sat, upright, and stared. It was startling how tall she was when she wasn’t all bunched up. She stood at something close to eight feet. Far taller than Lon’qu, or so it seemed when he had to stare up at her, but he didn’t mind. She was beautiful after all.

   Lon’qu came closer to her. She was sitting in front of the bath. He circled around her, curious about her. She looked down at him with a smouldering gaze. It was nice that they were or alone. Properly all alone. Yellowy sunshine streamed through the window even though it was covered up tightly with blinds. It illuminated the cream-white tiles and Panne’s fur.

   She wasn’t just beautiful. She was gorgeous. Lon’qu’s heart skipped a beat. Panne nudged his face with her snout; her whiskers trailing softly against his skin. He smiled. He took a breath. There was a smell in the air. Dirt, sand, cement, and something else which wasn’t some sort of bath product. It was more akin to musk.

   A bad idea filled him. He took another breath. The smell of Panne inflated inside of him. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he gracefully took it off.

   Perhaps today would be a good day for a lesson in anatomy. And maybe more; as seemingly sinful as such a suggestion was. There was only purity in his heart when Lon’qu thought such unchaste thoughts.

   Panne sniffed him. She made an odd noise. It was something of a honk, but it was something of a chatter. Regardless, it was a noise that vibrated in the air and danced upon Lon’qu’s skin. His heart skipped a beat.

   Panne lowered herself and then moved slightly closer to him. She was large and awkward but there was process to her movements. She raised herself once more, but not to her full height. She sniffed along Lon’qu’s clavicles and along his shoulder blades and then she found something interesting upon his neck.

   Her wet nose skimmed across the raised skin that made up the jagged scars on Lon’qu’s neck. He shivered. Electric with self-loathing because he hated those scars that marked him as the other. Panne licked them gently even though she was well aware they were old wounds and were perfectly clean by themselves. Lon’qu softened even though he was begging himself not.

   Lon’qu raised a hand and he petted Panne. He leaned in and his head bumped against hers. He listened to the twitch and sniffle of her ever-moving nose. She was so soft and warm. Her eyes were alight with curiosity which was gentle and observing. She wanted to learn more about Lon’qu and Lon’qu wanted to let her learn more.

   So, he resolved himself. And upon accepting that resolve, Lon’qu felt strange instincts inside of him. He smiled gingerly. He let the foreign and forbidden lust take him.

   Lon’qu stroked Panne’s fur. He started beside her neck and ran his fingers down her body past her breast. Then, with his other hand, he did the same, but he let his fingers trail down his naked chest longer, until he reached the pants he was wearing. They were silken and loose, as well as regrettably, a size too big. With just the slightest tug, they slid right off his legs and as for his underwear… he wasn’t wearing any to begin with. He liked to sleep commando once in a while and he was glad he chose today.

   Panne was curious of his body. His human, male body. She sniffed him, and she seemed intrigued by his musk. Lon’qu wondered if she could smell his intentions. He heard that some creatures had supernaturally keen senses and that it was possible for them to communicate using scents alone. He wondered if Panne, his beautiful and monstrous Panne, was in possession of such abilities. He was beginning to suspect yes, mostly because her long and rough tongue slowly flickered out from underneath her snout.

   She pressed it against his lower hips and licked upwards. He shivered. His skin prickled. He smiled. A whisper of heat whisked through his body; it seemed headed downward rather than upward, in feeling. Lon’qu’s mouth dried.

   Panne reared up again. She nudged against his face and Lon’qu attempted to kiss her. She huffed, growled, and ducked down again. There, she pressed a kiss – or what Lon’qu considered a kiss – unto his skin; beneath his collarbones. She licked him thoroughly there with occasional pauses made ceremonious when she would press her mouth directly onto him for extended periods.

   In his dry throat, Lon’qu found himself seized by a bizarre instinct. His mind kept flashing to the books on the coffee table. Well, one of those books anyway; the one which had outlined the way in which bucks and does were supposed to mate. He knew there was a vocalisation that bucks – that he? – was supposed to make. The instinct filled him like a song would fill the air, fitting.

   So, he tried to bring forth this vocalisation that Lon’qu knew he had inside of him. Lissa had asked him if squawked. He most certainly did not. He growled and huffed and made fragments of voices that were grumbly and anything but chipper.

   Thus, it was incorrect at first and it alarmed Panne.

   Lon’qu’s shattered voice was drawn forth from his damaged vocal chords. It was chipped and broken but it was his. Panne’s ears flattened and she nibbled on his neck. Lon’qu stroked her. He tried again. This time, he was a little closer to his goal. He held onto her. Panne stiffened. So, he thought of a song.

   He thought of the song which he had played on the album he had shown Panne. Slowly and brokenly, it came out of his mouth. He just wanted a little hum. Something to show Panne he was ready and raring to go. Instead, he frightened her.

   Panne bit him but, Lon’qu persevered. Even as her teeth sank into his flesh and he wanted to grunt and groan from pain, he persevered. Lon’qu kept that song in his cluttered mouth until the bitter end and he was rewarded. It was an awful sound, but it caused Panne to stop hurting him.

   She reared back and looked at him with blithe wonder. She blinked slowly. Lon’qu returned the courtesy. Panne rubbed her face against Lon’qu’s. there was a guilty motion to how she did it but Lon’qu didn’t mind. She faced him again and this time, Lon’qu kissed her mouth.

   It was a weird, fuzzy feeling atop his lips but Lon’qu didn’t mind. He ran his tongue underneath her fur, where it met her lips and there was a black and rubbery band. Panne was confused at first so she allowed it to happen; sitting upright until she thought it could be her turn to act.

   Lon’qu took her left paw and guided it to his heart. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Panne followed his movements. She closed her eyes and leaned in. When their foreheads connected, it felt like the temperature combusted. No longer did it feel cool or mild, it felt burningly hot.

   _Please_ , he thought, _please understand me_.

   He did not release his agonised hum from his mouth. He let it reverberate in the kiss and his intentions conveyed. Panne did understand and for that reason, she accepted Lon’qu as her strange, hairless mate. He was like her.

   Lon’qu was the one to break the kiss. He panted, and he looked deep into Panne’s eyes. He breathed heavily. Her nose twitched, and her whiskers shimmered in the light. She looked gorgeous with it illuminating her thick, darkly-coloured fur. She looked enamoured with him. Lon’qu licked his lips. He didn’t want to betray that, but he wanted to show her a thing or two about human intercourse.

   Lon’qu continued to hum. He petted Panne and tried to entice her into exploring his body. She seemed to respond well to his touches. They were rough but gentle. She seemed to prefer play that was unrestrained and borne of friction. Her growls were low but pleasured. She also liked to nip and snap but Lon’qu remained unafraid. There was nothing to be scared of, he told himself even though she had drawn blood earlier.

   Panne licked at the bones along his hips and nudged him. Lon’qu shivered. His strangulated voice revibrated with pleasure. So, Panne continued to kiss and suck even though it was not something she would have thought of doing without guidance from her human lover; her nearly hairless mate.

   Lon’qu paused. His throat hurt. Trying to verbalise any sort of noise often made his throat hurt and Panne looked up at him. She stared. She grunted.

   _No voice_ , he signed to her.

   Panne blinked. She seemed to understand.

   Panne lowered her head slightly. The beady pupils of her eyes followed the curvature of Lon’qu’s exposed, and rather flaccid cock. Lon’qu licked his lips. Panne sniffed the base; her nose rubbing through Lon’qu’s pubic hair.

   She removed her snout and huffed. She didn’t seem to have liked that. She had been licking a bit higher and that had been good and though her teeth sharp, Lon’qu was still fond of the idea of her having his dick in her mouth. Had he not been in love with Panne, he would have chastised himself for his perversions.

   Panne rubbed her face against his thigh then drew back. Lon’qu shivered. Panne licked the front of Lon’qu’s cock. The roughness of her tongue harsh against Lon’qu’s sensitive skin. Yet, the action incited lust nonetheless. A light bolt of adrenaline hit and Lon’qu could feel himself hardening.

   Panne seemed to realise the effect it had had on him, so she licked again. She lapped at him thoroughly and messily. Her tongue grated against Lon’qu but he adored it nonetheless.  Her technique was strange but Lon’qu didn’t mind. It caused a sudden spurring of heat in his groins and it showed that they were responding to each other’s bodies with the intent to make love: a weird and strange love, but it was their love.

   Panne gave up on licking Lon’qu’s cock. She had done her best with the motions she could perform: up and down, down and up, sometimes across ways. So, Lon’qu took over where she had left off, in a sense. Lon’qu grasped himself. He panted. He gave himself a long, drawn out jerk and his shoulders quivered. He was slick with sweat and there was a peculiar, musky scent in the bathroom. It felt so hot.

   Lon’qu’s mind was dizzy and dazed. He didn’t mind. It was a good feeling that was nearly disembodied. He smiled absent-mindedly and Panne chattered. She was so cute when she was so unguarded. He had never seen her like this before. For lack of a better term, she was loose. Panne’s body language was relaxed and her muscles without tension.

   Lon’qu scratched behind her ears. She had done so well so far. He took a breath and he could feel the tender kindle of love and lust inside of him. There was a fire in his belly. He took another breath. He had a short thought about how he would do this; how he would take the lead, if he was permitted to do so at all. After all, it was common in the non-monstrous breeds of rabbits for mounting and Lon’qu was unafraid of admitting, he didn’t believe his equipment would reach that far if he had to mount her that way.

   Panne shrank back and returned her front paws to the ground. Her body quivered. The peculiar smell in the air seemed to strengthen in stench. Panne made chattering noises. Lon’qu shivered. Those strange instincts inside of him were reacting again. He swallowed.

   Panne huffed and she turned around for Lon’qu. She waggled her tail, fluffy and stubby, to catch Lon’qu’s attention and then it raised. Lon’qu swallowed.

   Biting, humming, licking, kissing, and more: it seemed the ritualistic foreplay was complete. They were both fully aroused, it seemed. Thus, Lon’qu copped an eyeful of what Panne was revealing to him: her vulva was an alarming red and she seemed rather moist. Her vulva was small, given her size, and it was leaf-like with a thin slit, yet the way she tried to tease Lon’qu was oddly grand of her. Her tail quivered and she made movements which were suppose, to entice him into mounting, or so Lon’qu tried to work out.

   She was a lot different to what Lon’qu was expecting but then again, he hadn’t known what to expect to begin with. He had tried not to dedicate any of his time to thinking about her sexually, but that had more than failed so he regrated skimming through the pages on rabbit coitus now. 

   So, he would simply have to do what felt right but what felt right was muddied in the midst what sex should and shouldn’t be like. Worse still, those strange instincts seemed to have abandoned him. There was no longer a pulsating but silent thought inside of him to compel him. Lon’qu would have to do whatever he thought would please both himself and Panne.

   Lon’qu swallowed and got to his knees. He closed his eyes and inhaled. The smell of Panne’s musk was disgusting, to say the least but he persevered. For love, for lust: that is what he told himself as he placed one hand the back of her hindlegs to balance himself.

   Panne scratched at the floor. It was an awful, discordant noise to hear her claws grate against the already grainy tiles. Lon’qu hummed. The notes got caught in his throat and came out nearly as harsh upon the air and ears as Panne’s scratching. However, fortunately, Panne understood that Lon’qu meant his voice in kindness, in reassurance and not anything else. So, she ceased her scratching even though she couldn’t fully bring herself to love the fact that Lon’qu had his hands on her hindlegs. She knew he was trustworthy and that she was strong, but she had been a prey animal once and instincts were hard-wired.

   Lon’qu put his mouth to Panne’s vagina. He licked around the rim and Panne chattered: her voice was breathy. Instantly, she tensed up, but it was a good sort of tension. Her tail waggled. She moved a lot and Lon’qu didn’t know how to still her without frightening her, so he tried his best despite how wriggly she was.

   As he licked and lapped at her exposed, soft flesh, he wondered if she wanted to mate like some animals fought. Until the victor was the one who had plunged deep into the other but that seemed so violent. Lon’qu detested such an idea. So, he purged it as he continued to prep her for what he had planned next.

   Once he was satisfied with how she had been explored with his tongue, now numbed to the taste of her innards, Lon’qu drew back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm then spat. He was somewhat numbed to the taste of her ferity and her lust.

   Carefully, gently, Lon’qu dragged a finger along one of the ridges surrounding the base of her slit. Panne continued to chatter and whine incessantly. Her body quivered but in the few minutes, that seemed like hours, Lon’qu had grown used to her bucking and thrusting. It was her impatience, she saw no need for such a thing even though Lon’qu did. But, the feeling of being ravished with Lon’qu’s tongue was something that flattered her.

   Lon’qu was gentle with her as he fingered her. He knew she was strong, but he wanted to show her courtesy. Not to mention, he was still testing the boundaries between them sexually. Their communication was stilted after all; the slightest change could indicate anything, and he wanted to make sure that she felt safe and not violated.

   Eventually, Lon’qu’s carefulness with Panne came to fruition. Her opening had fluttered wider and her vocalisations were of a begging or pleading nature. Not to mention, Lon’qu’s own arousal after his experimentations with fingering Panne had come to a full mast as well.

   So, Lon’qu raised himself to his full height. There were lines and rivets on his skin, where the tiles had sunken in against his knees. He rolled back his shoulders and took a breath. He could feel those strange instincts whisper into him once more as he positioned himself directly behind Panne.

   She whinged and whined. She didn’t just want him, from the sounds of things, she needed him. Such a thought put a strange feeling in the pit of Lon’qu’s stomach, but it was a good thing. He’d never been wanted or needed like this by anyone before. It was a good, if strange, first.

   Lon’qu came closer. He aligned his crotch with Panne’s vaginal region. She scraped her claws against the tiles again but Lon’qu’s head didn’t reel from the sound. He roughed up the tufts of fur around her tail and then stroked it. Panne quietened a little bit and hummed. Lon’qu attempted to match the noise but his voice was broken and raucous. Neither of them minded though.

    Lon’qu gave his first thrust. He grabbed fistfuls of Panne’s thick fur and she shivered. It was a strange movement but Panne’s body accepted his movement and he was surprised by just how easy it was to slide his cock into Panne’s flared slit. She made contented noises as Lon’qu drew back to try for a second time.

   To begin with, Lon’qu tried that. Thrusting and thrusting; sliding in and out of Panne’s hole. Both dripped with their lusts. But, then, Lon’qu got ambitious. He let go of Panne’s fur and got onto his tiptoes. He attempted to mount her like a buck in the pictures he had glimpsed out of embarrassment.

   Panne let him hold onto fur closer to where her ribcage ended. She was sensitive there. But, she trusted him. Her tail folded up against the flat of Lon’qu’s stomach. He had never been particularly ticklish but there was something pleasantly sensitive about the way her cotton-bob tail moved underneath him.

   Lon’qu hefted himself awkwardly. He attempted to thrust, and it was a strange pursuit to say the least. But, Panne seemed to appreciate the gesture, even though it was more the fur around and beneath her tail being rubbed up by Lon’qu’s cock. Nonetheless, she did respond positively to it with pleasured chattering and her purring. Lon’qu was encouraged by her vocalisations.

   Her voice put a warm feeling inside of Lon’qu. Throughout the course of the late morning, he had been feeling hot and heavy from what they had been doing but it was a dulcet feeling. It was a feeling that pushed through every inch of him and set its awake aflame. He loved it. he adored it. He loved and adored Panne, the catalyst for such a fervent yet blissful feeling.

   Lon’qu thrusted again. He could feel weariness in his joints, but he wanted to get there. He wondered how much time they had spent like this. It was simultaneously more and less than enough. He thrusted again. There was a rush of red-hot adrenaline through him and he could feel the pulsation of an orgasm build up inside of him.

   He had felt similarly time and time again after he climaxed whilst masturbating but having a partner, even a bestial one like Panne, brought forth all new sensations. There was something deeper and more meaningful about the orgasm he was currently building to.

   Lon’qu closed his eyes. He breathed deep. He embraced the musk and the sweat and everything about how Panne felt: all of which was heightened in the yellowy phosphenes in the so-called darkness of his mind’s eye. He thrusted again. Lon’qu’s grip on Panne tightened and there was a freeing feeling coursing through him. He had been dripping with pre-cum, but he could feel the release of semen now.

   His semen dripped down, underneath Panne. He panted, and he slowly dismounted. He found himself tumbling to his knees. He felt drained of energy, but it was a lucid, post-coital feeling that he liked. He felt messy, but he didn’t feel dirty. His heart pounded erratically in his chest but now, it was slowly drumming unto a sleepy halt.

   He yawned, or something adjacent. Panne shook her rear end. Lon’qu internally apologised. She didn’t like to be wet after all and likely not wet with cum either. Her tail twitched and Lon’qu raised himself slightly. He swayed and caressed her tail. He kissed its base and that instinct, the one from before, possessed him. His kiss turned into a bite.

   Lon’qu vaguely recalled that it was a common behaviour for bucks to bite their doe. Still, his mind was so hazy from his post-orgasm state that he wasn’t entirely sure. Nonetheless. the taste of her fur was not unlike stuffing his mouth with a blanket’s corner. Panne squeaked and she bucked him off slightly.

   Panne huffed and she then contorted herself in all sorts of unusual ways, so she could clean herself. Lon’qu wished there was more he could do, aside from giving her privacy so he averted his eyes. He didn’t know why he did such a thing. After all, he had just been intimate, with her in all sorts of ways. He just did.

   The bathroom now smelt noxiously of sex: musk and sweat and something else, undetermined but foul. Lon’qu didn’t mind but he got up to open a window regardless.


	17. Limbo Rock

   In the evening, Olivia did not suspect a thing when she stirred. At least not obviously; perhaps superficially. After all, Lon’qu had returned to his spot on the lounge and the bathroom had aired out. Though, his throat was sore and Lon’qu was swearing up and down he wouldn’t try seducing Panne using humming ever again. Though, at least pain in his throat was not something Olivia would become privy to unless he made the conscious decision to reveal such information to her. He was always silent regardless of pain, after all.

   Lon’qu made breakfast that evening. Olivia sat at the table and Panne watched from where the carpet of the living room met the floorboards of kitchen. She thought that the humans had such interesting routines and rituals. She also knew it meant she was going to get fed soon and unlike the cruel men of the facility she had been taken to, Lon’qu and Olivia both knew how to treat Panne luxuriously.

   “Did you hear Panne at all last night?” Olivia asked, making idle conversation.

   Lon’qu stiffened and could have dropped the pot of tea he was trying to take off the stove. He could have spilled it all over him because of the shock of such a seemingly mundane question. He hoped that Olivia hadn’t noticed his overreaction.

   “She’s like a new pet puppy or something.  She was whinging and whining for what felt like most the morning. She must have fell asleep or something eventually since she did quieten down. Or did you calm her down?” Olivia asked.

   Lon’qu set down the kettle. He faced Olivia, nervously, suspiciously, and signed to her: _Yes, I calmed her down_.

   “Aw, that’s so cute… She must like you a lot.” Olivia said.

   Lon’qu’s cheeks reddened and he suddenly remembered how Panne had licked him last night: in all those different places, including his dick. To say that Panne liked him a lot was not completely apt, at least not from Lon’qu’s perspective.

   “Are you feeling okay, Lon’qu? You’ve been acting strangely this morning and now you look really red. I don’t know if you can risk a sick day tonight… We still have heat from rescuing Pan, you know.” Olivia said.

 _I’m fine_ , Lon’qu replied.

   Olivia hummed. She wasn’t buying it. But, she permitted it even if it was against what Olivia would deem her better instincts. After all, Lon’qu had places to go and people to see and toilets to clean. So, she cut him loose from what could have been a very in-depth discussion about the importance of Lon’qu’s health. Though, it would be very different once it came to light the truth regarding Lon’qu’s sudden and odd ailment.

   Regardless, as bizarre as it was, it did give Lon’qu a great sense of energy. One that he could not conceal, even he has usually cold-faced and stony as he was. He couldn’t even nap on the ride to work, like he usually could. Whenever he closed his eyes for anything longer than a blink, he found himself reliving the sweet bliss of making love to Panne. Lon’qu couldn’t rid his mind of it. It had honestly changed him as a person and he didn’t know if it were for better or worse given the inter-species difference between them.

   Nonetheless, Lon’qu enjoyed this embarrassing and strange after-glow. It had been a very long time since Lon’qu had enjoyed a release that had not been brought to him by his right hand, after all. Thus, it kept him more chipper than usual through work. This was to Vaike’s confusion. Vaike was not the most intuitive person. He had his moments, and this was one of them.

   It wasn’t that Lon’qu had been smiley or anything. He had just been glowing, really. In a masculine, sort of way. Of course. They were both men, after all. Regardless, it was inesecapable really. Even the thickest or daftest man, woman, or child would realise something had gone Lon’qu’s way.

   Vaike had been niggling Lon’qu about it all throughout their shift. Things were beginning to resume as business as usual but there was still a tense atmosphere. Mostly among the higher ups. Those of the workers, like Vaike and Lon’qu, who were at the bottom of the chain and nearly invisible, were beginning to feel the oppressive atmosphere lift up. Though, their workplace always had that sort of heavy feeling.

   As Vaike and Lon’qu pushed their trolleys through to the next place to clean, it was about the three-quarter mark, perhaps less, of their shift. Vaike was chiding Lon’qu again about this new mood of his. Lon’qu glanced towards Vaike. There was a twinkle in his eye. Then, they turned shifty. He checked their surroundings discretely then veered off to the side. Vaike came slightly closer. His stomach knotted.

   “Y-you didn’t…?” Vaike mumbled.

   Lon’qu didn’t say anything but that keen look in his eye betrayed him.

   “You did.” Vaike sighed. “H-How…?”

   Lon’qu’s expression scrunched. He was proud of what he had done. Part of Vaike was disgusted but a different part of him, was morbidly fascinated.

   “Explain. Just put me outta me misery.” Vaike grumbled.

   Lon’qu’s shoulders pressed back and he raised his hand. Vaike watched the gesture unfold. Lon’qu held his hands together, clasped almost in prayer but he kept his knuckles pert to fatten the gesture. He pressed his thumbs back.

   “Uh-huh…” Vaike murmured, not exactly understanding but he knew yonic symbolism when he saw it. And he, honestly, saw it everywhere because that was the type of mind he had.

   Though, the vaginal imagery was then cemented when Lon’qu put his mouth to his thumbs. He poked his tongue through the small canal which was roofed under his fingers but above his thumbs. Vaike’s eye twitched and he felt heat rise on the arches of his cheekbones.

   Lon’qu pulled his head back then removed one hand from the gesture. Using his new, free hand, he then used his middle finger to signify his penis and kept his index and ring finger curled under to his testicles. Even Vaike was revolted by how crude and vulgar the imagery was. Lon’qu then used his middle finger to prod and tap his thumb, and then penetrated what was part of a hole.

   “Okay!” Vaike exclaimed.

   Lon’qu put his hands back to his side. He felt dirty. Very dirty. Excitingly dirty, however. He blushed slightly but that was a blush of sexual smugness.

   “Jesus Christ, Lon’qu, an’ I’m not even a prayin’ man.” Vaike muttered.

   Lon’qu, nonetheless, was chuffed by Vaike’s exclamations and mutterings. However, soon, the novelty of the moment passed and with that, it was time to get to work. So, both men returned their hands to where they belonged which was on their trolleys’ handles. Then, they both trundled off. They went to turn a corner, but they were cut off from someone running at them from the opposite direction.

   “Halt!”

   Vaike turned his head, irritated, and stared down the assistant scientist who was hounding them. It was that Richard/Ricken kid. The one who looked barely out of high school; let alone one of the best universities in the country. He was red face and he turned awkward and sheepish beneath Vaike’s scathing gaze.

   “My apologies good sirs… But you are misters Vaike Lehrer and Lon’qu Kahn… correct?” he asked.

   “Yep.” Vaike replied.

   “Good, good. So, um, Colonel Wary is looking for you. He wants to conduct an interview regarding… the incident.” Ricken said.

   “Whatever.” Vaike sighed.

   “Very well then, come along with me.” Ricken said with the pomposity that only a near child with a higher rank could use in conversation with adults of a lower, professional rank.

   Still, Vaike and Lon’qu left their trolleys behind and Ricken took them to the opposite direction they had been headed. They followed in silence. Ricken had a poncy walk to his childish gait. The length of time they expended simply getting to the Colonel’s office was unsettling, too. It was long enough to dwell on their guilt. It was also enough time to know exactly how they were going to approach this interview, too.

   Eventually, they went up the stairs and passed people, clad similarly to them, who were leaving. Presumably, having been dismissed from their interviews. On the balcony, Lissa was perched. She stuck her head out over the railing which she held onto with a dainty clutch. She bounced as she idled herself. She watched as everyone went about their business like a child watching an ant’s nest: with an air of superiority. She perked up slightly and smiled at Lon’qu as he passed by her. Worse still, Vaike noticed that scant glance and was confused. At least until he noticed Lon’qu’s utter discomfort with her.

   Ricken paused his strut in front of the office. He knocked twice on the door. Then, he paused again with his back straight and fists by his side. He only waited a few seconds, maybe a minute, but it felt like longer when the door opened. In the doorjamb, the ever tall and scowling Colonel Frederick Wary made his appearance. His eyes glinted when he noticed Lon’qu and Vaike standing back a few paces.

   “Thank you for your assistance, Ricken. Now, go and visit Dr Laurent. She likely has paperwork or something for you.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Roger, sir!” Ricken chirruped.

   Ricken excused himself. Lissa giggled as he passed by. She seemed to have a little bit of malicious intent in her chortle. Nonetheless, she was ignored by the adult men who were pretending that her prescence was elsewhere. Or, better yet, that she didn’t exist at all.

   Lon’qu and Vaike stepped forward. Colonel Wary permitted them entry. His office had a suffocating, oppressive atmosphere to it with the dark greens he had on the walls to the heavy office equipment that studded the space to decorate it. Vaike and Lon’qu seated themselves at his desk; Colonel Wary remained standing, not quite wandering and he wasn’t pacing either. Regardless, the way he skulked around behind them was lingering and uneasy.

   “So, gentlemen, how’s life been treating you lately?” he asked, far too conversationally for a man such as himself.

   “Aw… Y’know… Missus on me case; my duaghter’s been gettin’ good grades, though. I’m glad she’s got more brains than me and my wife put together.” Vaike rambled.

   Colonel wary chuckled. “Yes, it is pleasing to see one’s offspring excel. Tell me, how old is she? Any siblings?”

   “Naw, only child. And she’s about twelve. Going to be thirteen soon…” Vaike replied.

   “And you, Lon’qu…?” Colonel Wary asked and he threw a look over his shoulder to gauge Lon’qu’s expression and movements.

   As always, Lon’qu was an unreadable man. All he did was shrug. He didn’t even make any sort of indication to Vaike to translate.

   “It’s goin’, it seems…” Vaike mumbled.

   “Very well then.” Colonel Wary replied.

   It was after that, that Colonel Wary finally took his seat. His desk chair was, in essence, a throne. It was haughty and expensive-looking. He momentarily softened as he leaned back into its cushioned surface and then, he leaned over his desk to pore over documents he had.

   “Let’s get to the meat and potatoes of our little meeting, yes? No need to waste anyone’s time further.” Colonel Wary said.

   He licked his thumb and then flicked over a page. “Let’s begin with you, Mr Lehrer, shall we?” he asked but it wasn’t a question.

   “Whatever you say, sir.” Vaike anxiously replied. His hands fidgeted in his lap.

   “So, we’ll begin with background… both of you were children of the state, correct?” Colonel wary asked.

   “Yep, we were part of the same share house for a while… when we were real small.” Vaike confirmed awkwardly.

   “I admire that. Lifelong friendships are rare but, hard circumstances tend to bring people together.” Colonel Wary mused with a placid facial expression. “Still, variously different backgrounds nonetheless. Vaike, you were surrendered to the state, correct?”

   “Y-Yeah…. I was about four? Maybe five… Ma had problems holding down jobs. Didn’t know who me old man was… No close relatives.” Vaike replied in a small voice.

   Lon’qu glanced between Colonel Wary and Vaike. The questioning made him terse. He didn’t understand how it was necessary. It seemed like prodding for the sake prodding. He sensed an underlying malice or sadism in it, to be honest.

   “Continuing on, you received little to no education. Up until, ninth grade, correct?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “Yep.” Vaike nodded. “But, I wanna go back to school, to be honest. You know, to prove to my girl – my daughter – that if Daddy can get a degree, anyone can. She’s… um, what’s the word? Disillusioned. That’s it. Disillusioned with higher education. Y’know, cause I’m her hero and if her hero can’t even make it all the way through high school, how’s she?” Vaike rambled.

   “I see. Charming.” Colonel Wary said. “Also, according to your emergency records, your wife is your next of kin.”

  “Mhm.” Vaike mumbled.

   “Duly noted. I’m glad that’s up to date. So that, in turn, ought to confirm that you’ve been in this city since birth?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “Born an’ bred, sir.” Vaike confirmed.

   “But,” Colonel Wary turned his head to face Lon’qu, “as for you. There is a hint of mystery… You were delivered straight to an orphanage as an infant.”

   Lon’qu nodded curtly; distrustfully.

   “You were barely a month old; if that. According to the records, true date of birth unknown.” Colonel Wary said.

   Colonel Wary’s cold eyes flicked up from the documents. Lon’qu shivered. He could feel himself being scrutinised and studied. Colonel Wary was looking for something.

   “According to the disability records we keep, your vocal chords received damage from an unknown source sometime prior to being discovered on the orphanage’s door step.” Colonel Wary look up. “May I see the damage?”

   Lon’qu stiffened.

   “Oi, oi, that’s a bit rude, don’t ya think?” Vaike asked.

   Lon’qu shook his head and look visibly uncomfortable, and yet he let his hands betrayed him. He signed two, small statements.

   “What’s he saying?” Colonel Wary asked; suspicion aroused.

   “He says its fine.” Vaike said, flippant.

   Lon’qu swallowed. He tugged uncomfortably at his turtleneck collar. He pulled it down and exposed his scars which had been hidden beneath the purple fabric. He breathed hard and the veins in his neck seemed emphasised, even along side his scars. They took such strange, jagged patterns but as Colonel Wary scrutinised the markings, he thought them familiar. It was as though he had seen similar, thin lines in such neat, almost lightning bolt-like ways but, he couldn’t place it. But, it did make him irrevocably suspicious for no reason.

   “How cruel…” Colonel Wary commented. “Who would do that to a child? To an infant? There truly are despicable people in this world.”

   Lon’qu remained stony face. He had to clench his hands the way in which others may clench their tongues. He wanted to insinuate that Colonel Wary was among such despicable people but, he had to remain strong.

   Colonel Wary hummed. “Very well then, moving on. According to the bundies, you both clocked out before the incident, correct?”

   “Yeah, we were already lining up for the bus home by then. We both went to his place… To have after work beers, you know?” Vaike said.

   “How sociable.” Colonel Wary said. He shrugged. “I shall ask around. Search for confirmation of these events. But, for now, you are cleared of suspicion. You are dismissed.”

   “Thanks, sir. I hope you find the bastards who caused this whole shit.” Vaike muttered.

   “I appreciate the moral support, Mr Leher.” Colonel Wary replied.

   With that, Vaike and Lon’qu got up. Lon’qu stiffened as he took a few steps back. Vaike noticed and placed his hand on Lon’qu’s shoulder. Patting him awkwardly and then trying to get them both to leave but Lon’qu remained fixed where he had wound up standing. He stared down Colonel Wary was still reviewing those papers on his desk with interest which, at this point, seemed feigned.

   “Lon’qu. Let’s go.” Vaike said.

   His fingers dug into Lon’qu’s shoulder and gave him a yank. Lon’qu remained but, he did move. Colonel Wary gave some creedence to this. He lifted his head and his gaze wound around Lon’qu critically. Lon’qu raised his arm and went through some hand motions. Vaike’s eyes widened.

   “What’s he saying?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “He’s… He’s, uh, saying…” Vaike rambled.

   Lon’qu continued to go through his hand motions with a cold star fixated strictly on Colonel Wary.

   “What’s he saying?” Colonel Wary asked, his voice raised slightly.

   F-U-C-K Y-O-U, Lon’qu signed out.

   “WHAT’S HE SAYING?” Colonel Wary roared.

   “He’s saying thank you. That’s all. He’s just saying thank you.” Vaike said.

   “You’re wasting my time. Out.” Colonel Wary spat.

   He grabbed Lon’qu’s shoulder again. He yanked back Lon’qu and his firm stance faltered. With fumbled steps, he followed along with Vaike. Vaike kept them close as they left. They passed Lissa and she giggled, almost knowingly. Either she knew obscenity in sign language or she just liked it when Colonel Wary was riled up. Nonetheless, she seemed to be in good spirits as they left. The men envious of the seeming position of indifference or obliviousness that she was in.

   Whilst Lon’qu and Vaike returned to their trolleys and, consequently, their posts, Colonel Wary continued to look over the facts. He had a brewing hunch. And his hand hurt. It was because of how blackened that one finger was beneath his bandages. The smell of rot seeping out through the material. He didn’t feel good. Frustrated. Because of everything piling up and now, he had to deal with this mess too.

   The rotary phone on his desk rang. The shrill noises it made pierced his temples and amplified the building feelings. Nonetheless, he forced himself to pick up.

   “Hello. You’ve reached Colonel Frederick Wary’s office. You are speaking to the Colonel.”

   “It’s me. General Chrom Ylisse. Clear out your office. I’ll be there in five.” The voice on the other end said.

   “Understood.” Colonel Wary replied.

   Then, the phone went silent. Colonel Wary broke own, wearily, over his desk as he jammed the phone back into its place on the rest of the device. He felt beads of sweat crawl over his skin like ants. He took deep, heavy breaths. General Ylisse was not someone whom he wanted to deal with right now, or at all, but he accepted it.

   He slowly reeled back and let go of his desk. He stumbled over and leaned against the door frame. He glanced around.

   “Until further notice, we will not be conducting any other interviews. Clear out. I have an important, last minute meeting with the general.” Colonel Wary stated through agnonised breaths.

   Lissa glanced at him. “A-Are you okay, Freddie? You look… ill.” she said, scared.

   “I’m fine. Now go or I’ll have you forcibly removed from the building.” Colonel Wary seethed.

   “Gotcha.” Lissa said and off she scampered.

   Colonel Wary retreated into his office. He slammed himself into his desk chair and then bided his time until General Ylisse’s arrival. He reclined back with a grand sigh and imagined that he was anywhere else but here. And, to do so, Colonel Wary plunged his hand into his pocket.

   Colonel Wary was not a smoking man. It made sense after all. He prized his health and well-being and new data was coming out that cigarettes were not as friendly as previously prescribed. This little factoid about him, however, seemed to be at odds with the small and curious object he pulled out of his pocket. Said object was a lighter.

   Not just any lighter but a fancy one which, when it would one day become antiquated, would be worth far more than it had been bought for. It was small and silver with lacy linings and was very high quality. It had been kept in mint condition. Colonel Wary was something of a collector when it came to lighters, even though it seemed that he had no use for them.

   However, that is simply not true. Colonel Wary did not have a conventional use for lighters. After all, he wasn’t a smoker. Instead, he was more of the persuasion that it was good catharsis to see things burn. Thus, he held down on the trigger and watched, with muted delight, as a flame came into existence. The flickering light it produced soothed Colonel Wary nearly immediately upon its ignition. He took a breath and then released the pressure on the lighter. The flame was extinguished.

   Off and on. Over and over. Colonel Wary played with the delicate flame produced by his little lighter until he was content; until he heard authoritative footsteps outside his office. Then, he quickly stuffed it back into the coat pocket where it belonged.

   And thus, General Ylisse came in without announcement. He came through the door with a fearsome scowl and Colonel Wary’s heart trembled. In that moment, the whole atmosphere changed, and he felt himself underneath the scrutiny the likes of which he had never experienced before.

   “How are things going?” General Ylisse asked.

   “The interviews are revealing to me that the certainty of a mole is high. I have a hunch. I just need something to break through the seeming alibis.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “Good, good…” General Ylisse replied, nodding, and his voice was so gentle, it could have been mistaken for the acceptance of good news, but his eyes sharpened. “It’s just a shame.”

   “What’s a shame, sir?” Colonel Wary inquired as he slowly raised to his hackles and to his feet; clutching onto his desk desperately.

   “That hunches and hopes aren’t good enough.” General Ylisse replied. “You’re failing me, Frederick.”

   “Failing you? Sir, if I may be so bold to assert but I am doing everything in my power to resolve the situation and cut the losses.” Colonel Wary replied; not necessarily combative but certainly defensive of his pride.

   General Ylisse clicked his tongue. “Well, your power isn’t cutting it.”

   “I’ve never failed you before. I’m a good man. The situation will be dealt with soon. I just need more time.” Colonel Wary continued.

   “No. You were a good man.” General Ylisse said rather pointedly with a voice like a blade which twisted into Colonel Wary’s prideful gut. “You were a good man.”

   “I don’t understand, sir.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “Right now. You’re barely a decent man.” General Ylisse continued.

   “Please elaborate.” Colonel Wary implored.

   It felt as though they were having two separate conversations but a flick of General Ylisse’s eyes towards him, Colonel Wary felt the weight of sin on his shoulders. He realised he would come to understand General Ylisse’s words rather soon. So, he swallowed and waited for the general to continue.

   “A decent man, you see, Freddie, at least has the courtesy not to fuck up. A good man doesn’t even come close to the vicinity of fucking up. Right now, you’re scrambling to convince me to give a damn about your failure.” General Ylisse’s voice revibrated in the air with all the lashings of a whip.

   “I understand, sir.” Colonel Wary replied.

   “I don’t think you do, Frederick. You let the most sensitive secret escape from the facility. We have a mole – some red commie bastard – and everything’s going down the shitter because you’re snogging my sister!” General Ylisse’s voice steadily grew stronger until he was screaming.

   Colonel Wary paled.

   “A good man – a decent man, even – would not have the audacity to kiss his superior’s younger sister! And he especially wouldn’t cheat on his wife, you godforsaken bastard, Frederick!” General Ylisse yelled.

   “It’s complicated, sir. She came onto me.” Colonel Wary mumbled.

   “It doesn’t matter! You are a married man, it is your responsibility not to fucking cheat on your wife! Have some respect, you animal!” General Ylisse shouted back. “And moreover, my sister is a dumbass who doesn’t know what she wants! She’s practically half your age, Colonel! Use your fucking brain!”

   In the aftermath of General Ylisse’s roar, there was silence. Colonel Wary stewed in what was not necessarily guilt. He harboured no guilt because he was a good man. He knew he was a good man; he was swayed by the temptations of nymphets such as Lissa and what had happened regarding the Asset had been out his hands the moment it was spirited away. But, there was a clinging silence nonetheless that ate him alive. It lingered until General Ylisse regained his voice.

   “You have until the day after tomorrow, Frederick. I want results, or you won’t be able to go home to your wife and daughter – they’ll be packed up and gone by the time you get back.” General Ylisse said.

   “I understand, sir.” Colonel Wary quietly replied.

   “I want results, Frederick.” General Ylisse repeated himself.

   With that exchange, General Ylisse was content to leave. He marched off with squared shoulders. That feeling of not quite guilt continued to gnaw away at Colonel Wary. Even when he finally identified it: its nebulousness and the awful feeling it left had masked it, but he knew what it was now. It was dissatisfaction. Dissatisfaction over losing the Asset and dissatisfaction over having his adulterous secret somehow wind up with General Ylisse.

   The only other person who knew was supposed to have been that bitch Miriel. Surely, she wouldn’t have blabbed? No, she lived in fear of him. It must have been someone else. Could it have been Lissa herself?

   No matter. There were bigger things for Colonel Wary to worry about the small things – things like that – were so much easier to placate and therefore, fixate on.

   He took a breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and focused on how it felt when his lungs expanded. With that, Colonel Wary felt cleansed of his prior thoughts and then, there was an avalanche of dread regarding the other thing. The Asset. The fucking asset.

   Colonel Wary exhaled deeply. He found himself wallowing in stress and due to that, his hand fumbled for his lighter. He wished he could fumble elsewhere but he needed more discrete distractions for now. As he toyed with the trigger, Colonel Wary came to grips with his ultimatum.


	18. Speak To Me Pretty

   The day after tomorrow was not only an ultimatum for Colonel Wary, for Lon’qu too.

   He had decided that the tenth would be the day he would cut Panne loose. And now, that day which had seemed so far away, was nearly here. Things had been so idyllic, at least during the day, that it had never felt like there would ever come an end to these days. It was almost a teenage dream for Lon’qu; living with the ones he loved, under one roof, and just spending this time enjoying the company.

   But. The day after tomorrow. Any longer and he would get too attached. And though he didn’t want to admit it, the apartment life so was no life for a creature as big and beautiful as Panne. She deserved the Mongolian wilds like she had been taken from but Lon’qu couldn’t give her that. He hoped that she could find a good home somewhere in the arcadian values of forgotten America. Though, part of him was sure that a creature such as Panne might just pull off a miracle and find her way back to her true home.

   However, for now, she was content to sleep by the couch; her fur rising in static due to the television. It was peaceful. She sniffled and snored. Lon’qu watched as he ate dinner, chilli con carne which he wasn’t allowed to feed her by Olivia’s strict orders since she had noticed that Lon’qu liked to see if Panne was interested in expanding her palate. He thought to himself though, he ought to do something special for her tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what though. Just something special. Maybe Olivia would have some ideas when she comes out of the shower.

   It felt like it had been a long day today. For Lon’qu anyway. It was so repetitive. Cleaning, over and over again. He enjoyed having Panne to come home to. She gave him reprieve when there was none. Lon’qu heard the squeak of the faucets. The shower head seemed to stop pouring water. He heard two wet slaps on the floor: footsteps. He listened to Olivia hum a little tune. When she was dried off, he would have to ask for ideas. Until then, his eyes and ears remained fixated on Panne.

   A few minutes passed and even though Lon’qu had eaten slowly, he was now scraping at nothing with his spoon. So he wearily got up so he could wash up his bowl and put the leftovers which had been bubbling away on the stove into the fridge. As he did so, Olivia trotted out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He waited a bit longer and soon, Olivia came out in the pyjamas. He smiled to himself as he finished up.

   Olivia sat on the lounge and read a book; some bodice ripper. Lon’qu soon joined her. Panne continued to nap at their feet. Lon’qu rubbed her hackles with his foot, she huffed but seemed to enjoy it. Olivia looked up from her book. She smacked him with it.

   “Don’t be rude to her.” She said playfully.

   Lon’qu shrugged but there was a twinkle in his eye.

   “You want something, don’t you?” she asked, sighing.

   _An idea_ , he replied.

   “For what?” she asked.

   For tomorrow. Panne’s leaving the day after, he reminded her.

   Olivia paled. “Oh, right…” she mumbled, and her eyes fell longingly unto Panne. “We’re going to set her free… So, you want a going away present, really?”

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Olivia slipped off the lounge and Lon’qu mimicked. They knelt either side of Panne and idly began running their fingers through her fur. She chattered contently and kneaded the carpet with her paws. She rolled onto her back. Olivia blinked. She wondered if Panne would let her give her a belly rub but with the way their tacky lights glinted off of her claws as she relaxed, Olivia decided she wouldn’t run the gamble. Lon’qu, however, was far bolder than her and ran his whole hand along her sternum. Olivia’s gaze followed the waves of fur and then, up her brother’s arm. She indirectly stared at his eyes. He was so fixated on Panne. It was sweet. Almost lovey-dovey. Panne continued to chatter but her growls her huffier. Lon’qu smiled.

   “Maybe she could use a dust bath? Didn’t the scientist lady tell you she needs a dust bath once in a while to keep clean? Maybe a big dust bath would be good.” Olivia suggested.

   Lon’qu’s face split into a big grin. He then pecked Olivia’s cheek.

   “I’ll take that as thank you, I guess.” Olivia mused.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   His hand never once left Panne. Olivia smiled. She couldn’t believe she had ever been hesitant about denying Lon’qu his love. Not when it was so sweet. Yet, she feared the aftermath. These dulcet moments would grow so bitter so soon. She yawned.

   “I’m going to go to bed, Lon’qu. I’ve got a big shift later. I’ve been told there’s some sort of fraternity party or something tonight. Lots of college kids or something going to be watching us dance.” She sighed. “I wish I could entertain people… without it having to be sexual. I want to tell stories. Make people cry, make people laugh. Not given them boners.”

   Lon’qu patted Olivia. He thought to himself, _Your dream will come true one day, Olivia_. But for now, all he could give as a sympathetic look.

   She sighed again. “Robin gave me a booklet today of places looking for background actresses, but the jobs are high risk with little pay compared to my gig at Valm.”

   Olivia got up. She shook Lon’qu’s hand off of her. She smiled. “I’m going to go to bed.” She said.

   Good night, Lon’qu signed to her.

   “Good night you two.” She said and crouched down one last time to scratch Panne behind the ears before heading off.

   Lon’qu sat up straight, back against the bottom of the lounge and it cut slightly into his neck and gave him bit of crick. Panne rolled over onto her belly. She huffed. It seemed she still wanted more attention but if anything, her snort compelled Lon’qu to his feet. He had an idea – now that Olivia had given him one. But this was a slightly tangential idea and it was going to be one that Olivia would most likely will not like. But, Panne was going to love it and if Panne was going to love it then it was a good idea regardless.

   So, he headed out. He grabbed a jacket, to make himself look presentable, and his wallet then headed out. He knew, somewhere within him, what he had in mind was probably a waste of money. It was for a short-term joy, after all, but it would be worth it. Every penny.

   Thus, Lon’qu returned to the hardware store. He had been there previously in the name of Panne but this time, he had a bigger and taller order in mind. He wanted to throw as raucous as a party got when it was supposed to be in secret and not to arouse the suspicion of the powers that be, and of course was intended for a giant rabbit with sentience. Still, every cent he spent on said order was worth it. Though, the hardware store said shipping cost extra even if it was for a block or three away from where they were planted in the city.

   When Lon’qu got back, his bank account was virtually empty. He decided that he would apologise to Olivia later for his somewhat impetuous spending since most of their bills would have to come out of her account until further notice. But, he was giddy with excitement. Tomorrow was going to be fun, even if it was going to be sad later. After all, for every high there had to be a low.

   Lon’qu put himself to bed soon after he got home. Panne was wandering around the apartment. Slowly bounding through the few rooms with their doors open or were open plan. She seemed bored as she was sussing things out; putting her nose through things where it didn’t belong. Though, she settled once Lon’qu had planted himself on the couch again with a blanket. Panne joined him, settling against the lounge but she didn’t seem to doze.

   Regardless, Lon’qu slept well until his timer went off and another round of work greeted him. But, he was excited. There were many things to look forward to throughout this shift, even if they would soon be met with a bittersweet finale.

   Work was, well, work. It was the same as ever but there was still that stringent, creeping tension nonetheless. Lon’qu felt mostly invisible but he still had a pair of eyes and ears. He could see and hear about how things were intensifying at the top of the food chain. He didn’t know what was going on exactly. He didn’t want to know, to be honest. But it all trickled down and tumbled into bad news.

   Still, it was another daily – or, nightly more accurately – slog towards a pay check and after yesterday, Lon’qu found himself on best behaviour. Vaike was even keeping more in line than usual too. He was feeling the same as Lon’qu, or at least similarly, that pressure to conform and keep his head down.

   Eventually, the clock ticked over, and they dunked their tickets in their bundies. They were about to part ways when Lon’qu took Vaike aside. Very seriously, he signed: Tomorrow, we say goodbye to Panne.

   Vaike nodded. “Got it.” He stood awkwardly and glanced at Lon’qu. “Will you need moral support tomorrow?”

   Lon’qu shrugged.

   “Give me a call then. I’ll be there in a flash if ya need me.” Vaike told him.

   Lon’qu smiled. Not even curtly, but genuinely. Vaike couldn’t believe his eyes. Vaike patted Lon’qu upper arm and gave him a firm nod.

   “You’re strong, Lon’qu. I know its tough but it’s for the greater good.” Vaike said.

   Thank you, Lon’qu signed.

   With that, they parted with a derisive salute then boarded their respective buses. The journey seemed longer than usual. Time seemed so elusive and illogical. So close yet so far. It didn’t make sense.

   When Lon’qu disembarked his bus however, his eyes lit up when he saw what he had ordered on the front steps of the apartment building. He signed off his packages and front desk had someone help him. Due to the language barrier, front desk’s assistant never asked why Lon’qu had ordered so much gardening mix for his balcony-less apartment.

   Lon’qu dragged it all inside by himself. There were warm fuzzies in his chest. He was surprised though that Olivia hadn’t called out to him regarding the noise. He then found a note on the fridge.

   Gone on a date with Robin, be back at 11. Love, Olivia <3

   Lon’qu smiled. His heart fluttered. He was so glad that Olivia had found love with Robin. It was really cute and sweet how they pranced about so boldly as they were. He stuck the note back to the fridge again. Though, that timed rather well. It would give him more time to clean up but first, he wanted dinner.

   He heated up yesterday night’s chilli con carne. Panne bounded up to him curiously as the kitchen was now smelling nicely of heated food. He patted her forehead and she huffed at him. He silently promised to give her some later. His bowl in the microwave continued to spin and whilst it did, Lon’qu got Panne’s dinner ready.

   He grabbed some carrots and spinach from the fridge and put them on a plate. He got out the chicken too and unwrapped it. That was glorious of a feast as it was going to get for Panne but still, he would give her a treat or two or three later. Whatever she wanted really.

   The microwave beeped. Lon’qu sat the plate on the table. Panne bounded up to it and sat up right. She leaned over the table and curiously ate from there. She had been watching the others and it seemed, she wanted to level the ettiquate between them. So, Lon’qu sat opposite of her with his chilli con carn.

   Lon’qu smiled whenever he looked up from his bowl. Panne ate unscruptuously from the table; paws up and everything as she licked across the plate and even the table. It was cute to watch her try to assimilate what she saw with her own behaviours. There was a keen learning in her eyes.

   It still saddened Lon’qu that it was very likely this would be their last dinner together. But, he tried to enjoy himself nonetheless. He scooted closer and put his spoon his bowl. He snapped his fingers and drew Panne’s attention to him. He lifted up the spoon and Panne’s eyes sparkled.

   She sniffed it curiously, taking heady breaths of it. Lon’qu watched, intrigued. Panne licked the spoon then took a huge bite of it; even enveloping her mouth around Lon’qu’s hand. He remained calm though. She was taking very good care of not biting him, but it still was uncomfortable. Her lips pulled back and she nattered over the taste of the chilli before making disgusted noises. She snorted from the back of her throat but was unable to dislodge the taste of it from her mouth. Lon’qu was thankful that. He didn’t particularly want her bile on the table but, as strange as it was, her seeming overreaction was hilarious.

   It was funny to the point that Lon’qu snorted with laughter because of it. Though, doing that hurt his throat, but he was laughing or something akin. Panne growled in a low voice. It seemed that she was pouting or sulking. Panne was rather adorable in such a mood and demeanour. Lon’qu’s heart pounded and he found himself with a song in his chest, struggling to come through because had so many emotions but such a fear of expression.

   Amazingly, nonetheless, he let it come through in his regardless. He couldn’t tell her, but he could show her. He tapped his foot to the rhythm of a song that he felt could express himself when he couldn’t.

   With yearning eyes, Lon’qu’s gaze stretched across the table. He mouthed to her, the words he could think but never say. It was an excruciating, bittersweet pain. Again, and again, he mouthed those words, but she would never understand. He didn’t even dare to try and breach the air, mostly silent except for the sound of Panne eating and the tap of his foot.

   So, his closed his eyes to cease his yearning but that intensified what he felt. In the darkness, like in his dreams, he could find what he wanted and could bring it to impossible fruition. Thus, he dared to fantasise.

   Just like his sister, though they may not share blood, did share a fondness for the fantastical. Even someone like Lon’qu, who preferred to keep things in privacy, knew there was something appealing about the stage and that’s where he found himself in the darkness of his mind with Panne. Though, he preferred serenity and tranquillity, there was something about stage lights and speakers which spoke to him.

   Thus, he found himself in his mind’s eye, exactly like the working class, rock and roll heroes he looked up to. Unlike his sister who dreamt of something more sophisticated and elegant, Lon’qu dreamt of something dingy and grungy. Dusty, even. He imagined pounding drums and rollicking guitars. He found himself singing the songs he couldn’t sing in the outside world; the real world.

   But he wasn’t alone on this stage, singing passionately with a rasping, edgy voice, playing a guitar he didn’t own. Oh no, Lon’qu wasn’t alone. He had a leading lady in this dream and it was, of course, Panne.

   Panne wasn’t exactly a musician. Even in real life, she didn’t seem to be capable of being musically inclined. Her yowling was often raucous, after all. But, that didn’t stop Lon’qu from imagining what it would be like to have her by his side, doused in hot, yellowy light whilst drums banged, and his fingers rolled over a slick guitar. He imagined her howling along with them. Together, they were a cacophony ruining everyone’s favourite rock and roll songs, but it didn’t matter.

   It was his dream but, when he opened his eyes, he found himself in his apartment’s kitchen again. His foot still tapped to the rhythm of the song he imagined, but he didn’t have Panne as such a fatefully knowing companion. She was still eating, as beastly as she could, from her plate but she had mostly cleaned it up. She looked up at Lon’qu; she may have felt him stare.

   She blinked, and her eyes were so gorgeous. They truly were a magnificent, almost ruby shade of red and the way they glowed hinted as her bestial nature as being not quite and that she may, perhaps, hide something else. Something beyond her comprehension of human communication. That there was, possibly, something ethereal about her even though she seemed so grounded in dirt and reality.

   Panne huffed.

   _You will never know how much I love you_ , Lon’qu told her with every part of his being: his hands, his eyes, his mouth. Every part of his being but one, his voice.

   Panne huffed again. Whether or not she understood, was a mystery to Lon’qu.

   Regardless, a feeble smile crossed his face and he lost his appetite for what little remained of his chilli con carne. He got up, not caring about the dishes, and joined Panne by her side. He ran his hand through the thick of her scruff and she chattered. He took a breath and he felt a flush of confidence go through him. He enjoyed the sounds of contentment she made.

   He let go of the nape of her neck and he headed off into the lounge room. First, he put on a record. The apartment swelled instantly with the sound of heavy sounding music. Then, Lon’qu put his actual plan into motion; that was just to set the mood and motivation. Lon’qu thought about how Olivia was going to be pissed but he was swearing up and down he’d clean up his mess. After all, he usually did. Ever since they were kids. After haggling with her nagging voice inside of him, Lon’qu continued on. He began rearranging things until most of the living room had been pushed up until the sides of the walls. Panne bounded along behind him, curious but unhelpful.

   Panne planted herself in the centre of the room, where the lounge once stood. It had now been pressed up elsewhere. Her hindlegs thumped to the rhythm of the music. Whenever it changed, she would change too. It was kind of impressive of her to be able to pick up that sort of thing and so swiftly too, Lon’qu thought.

   She watched him as he hauled out all the bags of dirt and cement that he had bought. Worth every penny, he kept telling himself. He popped the cap on his army knife that he kept, in secret, on his belt and started slashing open the bags. The contents of which spilt all over the hardwood floor. He was counting his blessings right now, as they gushed near endlessly, that he and Olivia didn’t have carpets; only rugs and mats that he had disposed of during the rearranging of furniture.

   Panne took extreme interest in the bags. She sniffed about and helped scatter the dirt. Lon’qu smiled to himself over it. There was something pure about what she did, and it really attracted him to her. He wished that the world could be as just and pure as the serenity and violence animals were capable of.

   Soon, all the bags had been slashed and the living room was awash with dust. Not like in his dreams, no it was far too heavy to be like in his dreams, but it was thick with dirt nonetheless. Some of swirled in the air, most of it came to become not unlike a desert on the floor. The odour of the house had changed significantly due to it. It was so much headier and muskier now. Lon’qu didn’t mind. After all, the glee Panne seemed to experience was worth it all – like he had always know it would be.

   Panne revelled in it all. She scampered about in delight. The human warren had finally become a proper warren, in her opinion. She rolled around in the mounds of dirt which shifted underneath her without ever wearing thin to the floorboards unless she worked really hard at it and if it went without interference from Lon’qu. He had a tendency to swipe over whatever she wore thin to continue the illusion of the desert.

   But, it was hard to just supervise her or so Lon’qu realised from watching her. He found himself compelled to join her and so, he did. At first, he was hesitant. He was far too old to be frolicking like a child but Panne soon convinced him otherwise. Once she noticed that he was sitting down and playing with the dirt, she nudged him to copy her.

   Soon enough, Lon’qu was rolling and diving in it with her. He was getting just as dirty and gritty as she. And weirdly enough, Lon’qu loved every second of it.

   At first, they played somewhat separately. They kept their hands and paws to themselves. Only occasionally nudging each other and even then, it was generally borne of the desire to be seen doing something open and silly. It was a strange but as it got Lon’qu’s heart racing, he found himself having fun. At first, he was disinterested and then he was faking some sort of approximation of interest but now, he was genuinely having fun alongside Panne.

   This slow inclination from playing along to genuinely playing with Panne spurred Lon’qu to feel things like he did. But, also, because he had a feeling their chaste playtime might shift into something else. So, he removed his clothes; stripped down the underwear. Panne watched him curiously as he discarded his shirt and later his pants. She sniffed his legs once they were freed from their trouser lengths. It amused Lon’qu and even made him shiver pleasantly. Then, they were right back into the muck of things.

   Dirt scrawled across Lon’qu’s back and got under his nails as he messed around with Panne. The feeling of grit on his skin was an unpleasant friction but one he was able to endure with joy. Even if it did rake across him at times and even though it left him with streaks and marks and a smell he didn’t particularly like. Still, it was such base fun that he accepted it all.

   And then along came this one moment in which all of that changed. It became base for reasons other than being childlike. It became adult. There was this one moment which ensued between he and Panne. Lon’qu rolled onto his back and dust swirled around him. It seemed like time slowed and then he cast a look at Panne and she shook off excess from her fur. She noticed him staring and chattered at him. It felt like a moment in a movie but Lon’qu couldn’t describe it because it felt like anything but pretty and perfect. It was dirty and subversive of a human-human courtship.

   Blood rushed. Lon’qu hated to admit it but blood rushed in that moment. It bloomed in his cheeks and it coursed elsewhere too. Panne huffed. Her ears flicked about, and she moved closer to Lon’qu before collapsing next to him. Lon’qu smiled and he inhaled deeply. He stared at the ceiling and watched patterns evolve in the air from nothingness.

   But Panne disliked that his vision was strictly upwards, so she inched upon him. Slowly consuming his vision with her face. She exhaled over him and her rancid breath was hot upon his face. He choked beneath it though, honestly. Yet he didn’t mind. Love, and lust, seemed to do strange things to him.

   She licked his face and he rolled over slightly to accommodate her. She continued to lick over and over his face. She ran her rough tongue down his nose and swiped up his cheeks. It flicked around his eyes and made him wince slightly. Soon, he was all slobbered over and he didn’t mind at all. It got him hot and bothered even.

   Lon’qu sat up properly; cross-legged. Panne bundled herself up in front of him. He placed his hands either side of her snout and kissed her nose. It was wet and a feeling not unlike that of the ridges on a tyre. He didn’t mind though. He didn’t mind a lot of things about Panne and how the carnal urges they shared manifested between them.

   Panne licked his lips and Lon’qu kissed back. He dug his fingers into her cheeks; her whsikers bounced off his knuckles. She huffed but she dealt with it. She was tempestuous but flexible; dominant, too, at times. But it seemed she liked being treated this way as well.

   Lon’qu ran his tongue along the black of her lips. They were rubbery, and she slobbered. It dripped from the corner of her mouth and ran down Lon’qu’s mouth. Their kiss was long and messy. He enjoyed it thoroughly. And, based on the sweet yet lewd mewling of Panne, she enjoyed it as well.

   Panne inched closer to Lon’qu, until she was in his lap. She was so clumsy and heavy, her weight hurt him but Lon’qu tried not to mind and tried not to focus on how she spurred the sensations of pins and needles rather violently in him. Instead, he focused on how adorable she looked, vying for his undivided attention.

    His head was barely level with the mid of her breast. Lon’qu was fine with having to crane his head upwards, especially since it meant forehead kisses and it was kind of stupid sounding but Panne’s forehead kisses were really cute. He really enjoyed receiving these smaller licks which were often supplemented with moments where Panne would press her mouth underneath his fringe without further licking.

   Lon’qu placed his hands on Panne’s upper forearms and held onto her gently. He looked up at her with awe. The way the lights from the ceiling danced over her, seemed to veil her in a subtle, soft type of joy that made everything so much more loving and vibrant. Lon’qu licked his lips. Within his core, he could feel blood smoulder and lust take over.

   His erection began to curl upwards, between that of his belly and that of Panne’s body. Panne noticed the reaction and but she didn’t exactly take interest. Lon’qu rolled his eyes and swayed the beat of the music. He wondered when the record had looped. This was the second song on it after all, playing. He hadn’t realised how long he and Panne had been at it and that only now, they were skirting with the temptation to escalate; like they had the other night.

   The mere thought of the other night brought Lon’qu to secret ecstasy and back. He wanted more. More, more, more. Thus, he took a breath and he let his hands explore Panne’s sides. He ran then deep into her thick fur, weeding through the hairs and through the dirt. Sometimes, he’d flick bits of grit away. Panne huffed at him.

   She leaned down and nudged his face. She was so warm. It was intimate. Lon’qu met her enthusiastically, trying to goad her and spur her on, searching desperately for signs that she might requite his lust. For now, she seemed to just want to mess around. Perhaps foreplay, perhaps not. Regardless, Lon’qu held onto her dearly and in his mind, he was whispering sweet nothings to her in tune to the music.

   But, with the crushing weight that Panne was exerting onto him, Lon’qu couldn’t hold on forever. He squirmed free and wound up on his back again. With that, Panne’s interest in him seemed to have changed. She sniffed his body; her nose nudging against his nipples which became erect upon contact.

   Panne licked them and never before had Lon’qu realised just how sensitive his chest was. He shivered, and he felt blood rush. Panne’s licking grew fervent and messy. No longer did she simply lick over Lon’qu’s pert nipples, but she ran her tongue along his sternum and then back up again until her tongue flicked over his chin. Lon’qu’s breath hitched in his throat.

   With a quick struggle, Lon’qu discarded what remained of his clothes: his jock strap. His erection sprung loose and Panne growled, low and pleased. Lon’qu licked his lips and met her piercing, jewel-like gaze with something hard and fast of his own. He hoped his intentions conveyed as clear as he felt his emotions.

   Panne swiped once more at Lon’qu’s chest with her tongue before lapping at his hip bones. Lon’qu groaned. His voice broke it into strange vocalisations, but it was a groan nonetheless that seeped deep into the air, beneath the music so grungy and strange. He even felt his eyes roll back into his head and his pupils bob in rhythm to Panne’s lust. Then, satisfied that she had teased her lover, Panne lapped at Lon’qu’s erection and the way it dripped with pre-cum so prematurely.

   Her tongue flicked and curled around Lon’qu’s cockhead. Her mouth never quite sealing around it. Likely due to the fact her mouth belonged to a snout far bigger than Lon’qu’s length of manhood. Though, it all had the same outcome which was that it pricked at and ignited more of Lon’qu’s lust.

   His moaning was nothing akin to melodic. Panne displayed a few signs which hinted at her finding it cacophonic; based on how her ears behaved and the noises she made. But, she didn’t stop. She didn’t bite or scratch in ways incited lust, let alone blood.

   Though, she did tire eventually. To be expected of any partner, really. She may have grown bored with fellatio or maybe she was simply consumed by the desire to be fulfilled herself, rather than the desire to gratify Lon’qu as she had been. Regardless, there was a change in the ritual in which they slowly immersed themselves in each other and their mutual, amorous passion.

   Panne took charge. Lon’qu let her. In fact, he preferred it when she reminded him of bestial and dominant she could be. Not that he didn’t like her lap rabbit persona that she adopted in quieter and tamer domesticities, it was just interesting to see her shift into that more aggressive phase of herself.

   Here, Panne took over Lon’qu’s lap again. She aligned herself with his body. Not exactly straddling him, but not exactly pinning him either. She began low, as though to accommodate the two feet of bodily distance between them. After all, Lon’qu, her human lover and partner, was far smaller than someone as grand and long as her.

   So, her nose dipped beneath Lon’qu’s chin. She kept herself low on his body, so he could feel her warmth and the soft thickness of her fur. Part of her brushed against all of him. It was so strange to be considered tall amongst his human peers and yet be so tiny compared to this primal goddess of a creature. Lon’qu loved it, though. He once again took great delight in running his hands through Panne’s fur. It was a tactile stimulation he would never grow sick of, even as it turned dust over through his hands and dirtied him. He loved it, wholly, regardless.

   As she ground against his body, testing his reactions and gauging the expressionsof sexuality, Lon’qu’s tingled and his erection grew in strength. It grazed against her. Panne inhaled deeply and sent her breath scattering across the diameter of Lon’qu’s chest. Her breath was putrid, and yet Lon’qu could have sworn he could have smelt it like one cherishes a bouquet of flowers. It was peculiar. But that’s just what love and lust did to someone’s mind. It transformed the ugly into the beautiful and enveloped them in a divine, ignorant bliss.

   Lon’qu held onto Panne and gave her an urgent look in his eyes. She kissed his cheek and then hefted herself upwards. Lon’qu let go, so she could get comfortable, and then found a new grip on her. He held onto fistfuls of her fur upon her flanks; feeling the taut skin and muscle of her defined and powerful hindlegs.

   There was a second, where Lon’qu was pulled from his daze as he felt her up, when he realised – acutely – just had simple a task killing him would be for her. But he trusted her to bring him nothing but pleasure and even then, if that’s how he died. That’s how he died. It was an unusual death but one Lon’qu was relatively at peace with.

   At least, until, Panne gave him a thrust. Lon’qu made a guttural sound, pierced with a sudden breath and a touch of surprise. But, he melted into her movements. He let her set the pace and he just followed. His body rippling and responding eagerly to her rutting. Though, part of him was upset that they were at the wrong angle for penetration but, he knew if he waited long enough, she might permit such a thing onto her body. And even if she didn’t, he wouldn’t force her.

   Lon’qu’s whole body rocked with how Panne treated him. He wasn’t being roughly treated, per se but there was a whole lot more momentum being thrust onto him than he was returning onto her. So, it was only natural that the inertia toyed with him more cruelly than it did with her. But every second of it was blissful. Again, and again, Lon’qu found himself vocalising this pleasure and letting his body grind against the grit of dirt and sand and even dry cement. It was awfully scratchy but, as he held onto Panne, it was so gorgeously soft as well.

   They continued like that for a few minutes. Perhaps longer, probably longer. Time seemed to be irrelevant as they had their fun and as they affectionately did all these things to each other but soon, they grew bored of simply humping one another. Panne dismounted and Lon’qu pulled himself up.

   His back ached and grit fell off him. Panne flopped down onto her back. She huffed and growled. With weary legs, Lon’qu got to his full height, only to pop back down again – almost drunkenly – and he knelt down next to Panne. She tipped herself slightly towards him. She huffed once more. Her eyes unflinchingly met his gaze.

   _Do you want me to fuck you?_ Lon’qu signed.

   Panne growled in a low and caustic voice. Her eyes glowed gluttonously and with that, Lon’qu was certain of her intentions. And if he wasn’t, he would be fine with being battered and scratched in violent rejection.

   Thus, Lon’qu was careful to mount her. He was worried about whether or not it would be good for Panne to remain outstretched on her back like she was so, he prayed that they both satisfied each other quickly. But still, he wanted to give her the opportunity to reject him, so his pace was nervous and hesitant. He took upon her hips. He dragged his cock over the ruff of fur which concealed her vulva. She chattered, and her eyes fluttered close. The hum she produced from her throat was content sounding. It encouraged Lon’qu as he placed his hands on her and dug his fingers into her fur for grip.

   He gave a tentative thrust along her belly; not with the aim of penetrating her, just to gauge her reaction. Again, she made these drawn out and lingering humming noises which seemed ever so blissful. It gave Lon’qu a burst of energy which was deep and warm. So, he twisted around and moved some of her hair out of way. Panne whined but was quickly cut off when she felt the plunge of Lon’qu’s fingers.

   Daringly, Lon’qu fingered Panne. He kept a keen ear as he tried to time his movements and her replies with the music. It was a very difficult task, but it was one he took with glee. Sex with music on in the background had always been a fantasy of his and he had dwelt long enough on fantasies to know how to take advantage of the reality.

   Panne’s arousal with Lon’qu showed nearly immediately. Her opening flared and she became more receptive and responsive to Lon’qu. Her legs kicked and bucked with increasing impatience but the fact she didn’t jolt Lon’qu off of her was telling. Lon’qu smiled with himself. The repeated patterns in his fingers began to gnaw at him and with his neglected erection, his own arousal was begging for satisfaction as well. With an almost heavy heart, Lon’qu drew back and he wiped his fingers on his upper leg.

  Then, Lon’qu lined himself up with Panne’s hole. His erection slipped in easily enough. He thrusted hard against Panne’s body and she shivered. She flexed her paws and chattered. Lon’qu thrusted again and again. Each time, he elicited a bit more of Panne’s arousal until she was squealing so pleasured and loudly, that it was obvious an orgasm may have been imminent.

   Before that though, Lon’qu took some time just to step back and think. To savour the moment, really. He was something of a sentimental after all and he could feel himself on his own brink and he just wanted to tease them both a little more to make the pleasure last a little longer. He found himself thinking something about how everything had come to be the way that it was. It was bizarre. But it was so fitting too.

   Panne had meant to be an instrument of war. She had come into his life, captured and afraid, at the work of evil men and he had come into her life, trying to bring something akin to peace to her. So, perhaps, it was appropriate for Lon'qu to love her like this; physically, not just with his heart and soul. After all, there was that saying: make love, not war.

   Lon’qu continued his penetration of her. Everything about the scene – the sounds, how it looked, how it felt and smelt – all of it grounded him. This was both a fantasy and reality. It didn’t seem real. He was having sex with a giant rabbit after all in his apartment which he had flooded with sand just to make her happy and yet, these were all very real things happening to him despite their peculiarity. And thus, Lon’qu was able to return to the rhythm where nothing but what he was doing – what they were doing – mattered.

   His skin was warm and slick. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest. Panne panted some awful and heavy breaths. Her guttural moans did not match the music, but it was delicious for Lon’qu to hear. It encouraged him to pick up pace. Over and over, he continued to thrust and grind and penetrate. It was difficult, but he got there in the end; they both did.

   Until shivers went down his spine and the glisten of sweat on his brow, under his skin he was consumed with lust. Despite his and Panne’s heavy movements, the room seemed to be all that there was to the world. That’s how it felt in these moments of love making. Nothing else mattered so, the room was all there was. And it felt so strangely akin to Lon’qu’s dreams and yet, so vastly separate. It was bizarre.

   Lon’qu found himself on the verge. He leaned down, closer unto Panne’s breast and nuzzled against her sternum. He listened her heart beat. Never before had he heard a heart beat so furiously as in that moment. Their bodies ached as they craved both each other and their imminent releases. The twang of music intertwined them as they inched every closer and closer until –

   “Hi, Lon’qu, I’m home.”

   A voice, a very distinct voice, rang out through the apartment as the door opened.

   Lon’qu’s movements ceased immediately. Panne lifted her head up to investigate Lon’qu. She sniffed him curiously and whined, as though to ask: Why did you stop?

   “Lon’qu, oh my goodness, what are you doing?” Olivia screamed, horrified.

   With that, any desire to cum vanished from Lon’qu’s body but Panne honked at him, impatient. He ruffled her fur, hoping she’d understanding nothing was going to happen to them this particular morning. And so, he dismounted Panne, something she disliked very much. However, Lon’qu couldn’t bring himself to turn around for his sister due his erection at full mast, even after her inclusion upon the scene.

   “You were having sex… with a rabbit!” Olivia yelled.

   Lon’qu flinched; his shoulders tightened, and Olivia saw his muscles dance with such a shamed movement. And, embarrassedly, he held up his hand and held up two fingers. Panne rolled over and huffed and honked. She nudged Lon’qu’s legs and then reared up onto her own. She licked Lon’qu’s neck, even over his scars and that’s what alarms Olivia the most about the situation.

   Her eyes widened. Then, they darted back to Lon’qu’s hand: two. He was holding up two fingers. Olivia couldn’t even stop her reaction; her hands plastered over her mouth as she gasped.

   “You’ve had sex with her… twice?” Her voice was small and stunned.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   “Oh my God…” Olivia mumbled into her hand.

   She stumbled and turned away from Lon’qu. She felt vaguely sick to the stomach. Her hands slowly retracted from her mouth and were then firmly placed on her hips.

   “I am going to go to my room. Give you and your girlfriend some privacy. And then I want you to… put your clothes on and then. We can discuss the ethics of you’ve done.” Olivia said rather stiltedly with a wavering voice.

   She didn’t even check if Lon’qu replied to her or understood her. Instead, she marched off as powerfully as she could when she was as rattled as she was.

   But, Lon’qu did glance around and try to find the clothes he had long discarded. He picked them up from here and there, though his underwear seemed long gone in the sea of sand. But, for now, a shirt and jeans were fine. The entire time, Panne complained and Lon’qu did his best to placate her with kisses and scratches but she clearly felt cheated that she had been denied an orgasm.

   After feeling deflated of all lust and in clothes again, Lon’qu knocked on the door to Olivia’s bedroom. He carried a red-faced expression and he squirmed.

   “Come in.” Olivia called out.

   Lon’qu wandered in. Panne did not follow in but she did wait, lying, by the door and whined almost guiltily. Lon’qu continued to creep inside whilst Olivia idled her time.

   Olivia’s room was sacred to her so really, he didn’t know what it looked like. He didn’t go in there after all, so he was kind of surprised by how messy it was. He wasn’t surprised by how electric it was with hippie posters and posters for her favourite bands; the way her scarves coiled around her four-poster bed and all that.

   Olivia was at her desk. She hummed as she drank, almost copiously, from the lips of a bottle. Lon’qu squirmed as he watched Olivia’s pen move across a page, almost with curls and flicks of her hand. She placed the bottle down.

   “I’ve thought about it,” Olivia began, “and I have decided that I don’t want to think about it.”

   _Yeah, that’s fair_ … Lon’qu found himself thinking.

   “And yet.” Olivia said pointedly. “The image is burned into my brain and now I’m thinking about all sorts of wild things. I’m thinking that maybe what you and Panne have…”

   Lon’qu dreaded how Olivia’s voice trailed off when she reached again for a drink. He swallowed. His own mouth dry. He heard Panne whine outside.

   “Ought to be immortalised. Well, maybe not the parts where you put your male bits into her female parts but for the most part. What you two have could make a really good story.” Olivia said.

   Lon’qu harrumphed.

   “You’re incredulous, aren’t you?” Olivia said, and she put her pen down.

   Lon’qu shrugged once Olivia had turned around to face him.

   “I’m going to translate it into a story. A fairy tale. After all, maybe once it’s all over… it might make a good show to put on in me and Robin’s theatre we’re going to hold one day.” Olivia laughed cynically after saying that.

   It was clear to Lon’qu that Olivia didn’t believe in her little plan and yet, she scribbled away this fairy tale of hers. A fairy tale that Lon’qu didn’t see.

   “You can go now… I can tell your feeling awkward.” Olivia said but she also sounded quite awkward.

   Lon’qu nodded. He turned to leave when his sister called out to him again, “Wait!”

   He paused.

   “Please clean up the house before you go to sleep or something. Please.”

   Yeah, that’s fair, Lon’qu found himself thinking again so he gave his sister the thumbs up. With that, Olivia was satisfied she had Lon’qu’s word. So, he left the room. Panne picked up once he came through the doorjamb, but he half ignored her; scratching idly behind her ears as he headed for the kitchen for the broom.


	19. Point of No Return

   But all sweet and dulcet bliss comes to an end with an ultimatum so nigh. Although, fortunately for Colonel Wary, all bitter agony comes to an end as well with an ultimatum so nigh as well. Colonel Wary was at wit’s end whilst Lon’qu, the lowly cleaner, was at the end of his red string of fate. And finally, all these ends would lead to one place, one conclusion but first, it all snowballed at the insidiously misleading apartment flat of Doctor Miriel Laurent.

   The day before all of this had happened, Doctor Laurent had harboured unusual strangers in her minimalist flat. She had, of course, invited and welcomed her handlers into her midst. Not willingly, of course. Normally there were procedures and protocols. This, however, was sloppy and announced with the ringing of the doorbell. There were no codes and secret meetings. This was more akin to a surprise visit from one’s in-laws.

   So, Doctor Laurent let them inside. Though, it was with stifled reluctance. Henry and Tharja were quick to make themselves at home. Those two were currently cuddled up, not quite amorously but something akin, on Doctor Laurent’s maroon, suede lounge. Doctor Laurent, meanwhile, permitted from a distance as she was in the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and cut a vanilla pound cake into reasonable sized portions; listening in, vaguely, whilst Henry and Tharja chatted amongst themselves.

   Outside it rained. This little scene would have been quite cosy, had it not been for the fact that Doctor Laurent was considering murder. The motivation of which was freedom; she wanted to defect and a bloody betrayal here was better than a bloody betrayal later.

   She had all she could ever want to use for such an act available, right here and now. Poison, knives, even a bomb if she so desired but, for now, Doctor Laurent was keeping such things to herself. If she converted her oven into a bomb, there was a risk of her perishing in the blaze as well. Knives and other bladed weapons weren’t her style. Too up close and personal, for her liking. Finally, there was poison, but Doctor Laurent was still uncertain if things had to come to such grisly end.

   Instead, she put her nice china on a tray with slabs of pound cake and grabbed the tea pot. She brought it all into the living room with a falsely warm smile. Henry and Tharja straightened up slightly. Their limbs untangled, and they seemed to take a note of interest in the food that Doctor Laurent presented them.

   Even Tharja took a cup and a slice. She was very careful of them. Rightly so, as Doctor Laurent had pondered pouring some rat poison into her cup. Though, Doctor Laurent had abstained although she was musing too hard now over the lost opportunity.

   “Thank you.” Tharja murmured as she took another sip.

   “This cake is to die for, oh my God.” Henry exclaimed as he continued to cram it into his mouth.

   “Mother’s recipe.” Doctor Laurent replied; once again musing on lost opportunities as she sat down at her living room table, adjacent to her guests.

   “Figures.” Tharja nodded; a slight hint of approval in her voice.

   Henry brushed crumbs off his face. “Well, I think that I’ve dilly-dallied enough, would you agree Tharja?”

   Tharja shot him a dark look. Something he blissfully shrugged off with a rather grand smile.

   “I think I speak for Tharja and I both when I say that we’ve dilly-dallied here enough. So, to wrap up this visit, here is the shorthand of what to expect over the next few days: we’ll move you out, fake some sob story about your fake family in Minnesota-”

   “The cover story is that I’m from Wisconsin.” Doctor Laurent interrupted.

   “Eh, whatever. Doesn’t matter. You’ll never be seen by these American schmucks again and by the time they figure out who you really were-”

   “Alyona.” Tharja piped up.

   “Can you to quit interrupting me? Jeez, it’s like you two don’t even respect me.” Henry snapped.

   Tharja snickered.

   Doctor Laurent remained stony face.

   Henry rather thickly examined both their reactions but ultimately relented. He huffed. Folded his arms, too. Then continued.

   “Regardless, all this will happen the day after tomorrow. So, lay low. Pretend you caught a cold or something. Can’t go to work. Then, if we’re lucky, they won’t get suspicious for a while. Whatever. You’re here now but soon, you’ll be back in the bosom of Mother Russia and that’s what matters.” Henry rambled.

   “Yes, I look forward to it.” Doctor Laurent replied but a strange taste – a lie – settled on her tongue.

   “You should. You have a bright future ahead of you, Alyona.” Tharja said.

   “Well, I think it’s best if me and Tharja said ta-ta.” Henry said, almost apologetically, as he got up and dusted himself off.

   Doctor Laurent watched as crumbs went everywhere. Though, she supposed, very soon this wouldn’t be her carpet anymore. So, she rose from her seat and Tharja, with exaggerated exhaustion, followed suit.

   There was an awkward pause which ensued whilst Doctor Laurent still absent-mindedly mused that there was still an opportunity to defect, even though she was taking them both to her door. After all, it was within Doctor Laurent’s potential to strangle them both. Though, again, too up close and personal. Doctor Laurent was soft despite her sharp intellect. That was why she excelled in plots which were premeditated, dehumanised, and from a distance.

   “We’ll meet at our secondary location, as per usual.” Henry said.

   “Yes, of course.” Doctor Laurent murmured. She mused on the statistics of secondary locations and survival rates; they were slim to none.

   With that, they nodded and bade each other farewell. The door to the apartment closed and Doctor Laurent held her breath. Her flat felt suffocating so she decided to open the window. There, she noticed something amiss in the drenching rain. She held a furrowed brow as she examined what was across the street.

   This was rambling, downtown suburbia. Perfectly normal, perfectly American. The streets were tidy, and the houses were neat. Young families and the elderly co-existed side by side in flats and in houses. It was quite the mix. Yet, something about the car which just pulled up across from her apartment block had her concerned. She couldn’t see either of the figures inside of it clearly but, she had her suspicions.

   The car was pitch black and it seemed like it was going nowhere fast. Fortunately, neither was Doctor Laurent. So, she remained inside, where it was safe as she continued to make preparations.

   It was a slow grind. She spent most of it reading and studying. Finding ways in which she could confront the brush with mortality that she expected. The car remained. Unmoving. A stern and grave reminder of her sins. But the moment her phone rang, and she heard Tharja’s sultry voice on the other end, Doctor Laurent fumbled. She felt as though she had wasted her time. Not just in the past day, but with most of her life.

   Doctor Laurent hung up promptly. No reason to linger. So, she steeled her resolve and she vacated the apartment; bringing with her only her most essential items in a non-descript suitcase. She quickly made her escape in her Ford Zephyr. But it was not that clunky little, teal green car that the enemy, Ford Zodiac had the intention of pursuing.

   No, the driver – Colonel Wary – had misunderstood part of the situation. He lacked information; though he had his keen suspicions. Rather than tail Doctor Laurent, Colonel Wary had his own goals independent of her. Instead, he incorrectly deduced that the phone call had come from her allies in the cleaning department and if it had been a call, that meant that of her comrades, it had to be Vaike Lehr on the other end. After all, he would imagine telephoning Lon’qu would be difficult. So, he drove in a direction rather oblique compared to that of Doctor Laurent’s.

   For the Lehr household, it felt like a regular night but, in the back of Vaike’s head, he knew it was anything but. He was clued in, after all. It’d be minutes, maybe an hour or two, when things on his best bud’s end would change rather drastically after the few rather sweet days that he had had with Panne. Still, he didn’t want to arouse suspicion, so he stayed behind; ignorant to the mechaninations put in place by Doctor Laurent’s circumstances.

   Besides, Vaike would do anything for his wife and daughter. They were his girls. And, as of late, he felt like he had been neglecting them, so he was making dinner which would bust balls. He was always the one who made dinner – Sully couldn’t cook to save her life, after all – but tonight, he wanted it to be special. So, he had splurged. The second finest cut of steaks that he could buy, and he was doubling down on all the seasonings that he would normally use on the side of vegetables. Vaike had even gone and bought a pre-made cake. Kjelle was going to love it.

   Still, it was a fairly normal scene for Vaike and his family. Sully was in the living room; feet up and complaining about the television. Kjelle was on the floor, going through her homework and complaining about how it wasn’t going to prepare her for the real world. Vaike was in the kitchen; stirring gravy and telling his daughter to do it anyway. They were a household of complainers and that’s how it should be.

   It was because of all these things that, honestly, Vaike thought nothing of it when the door bell rang.

   “Oi, Vaike, can you get the door?” Sully barked.

   “Nah woman, I’m busy.” Vaike yelled back.

   Kjelle huffed. “I’ll get it.”

   Her cheeks puffed out as she got up. She seemed pretty annoyed that her parents could only seem to communicate by yelling. But she answered the door regardless and as her eyes fell upon the man at the door, she was humbled. Scared.

   “Hello…?” she said. “We, uh, we aren’t interested in the Jehovah’s Witness programs, thanks.”

   An awkward chuckle sent a shiver down her spine. Kjelle gripped onto the doorjamb.

   “It’s quite alright, dear. I’m a co-worker of your father’s… Is he around?”

   Sully shifted. She got up and went to the door. “Hang on,” she said, and she lumbered around, leaning on the doorframe, “I know you. Er, of you.”

   “Ah, you must be Mrs Sully Lehr, I have heard nothing but of your charm and good looks for your husband, don’t you worry. Now, may I come in?”

   Sully scoffed, and she tapped Kjelle’s shoulder. “Awright. Fine by me…”

   Reluctantly, Sully stepped aside, and Kjelle trailed around to the other side of her mother. Not quite, but almost skittishly cautious of the strange man. Whilst she arranged herself, Colonel Wary stepped inside and Vaike pulled himself from the kitchen. Vaike glared.

   “Are you going to introduce us?” Sully asked.

   “Sully, this is Colonel Wary. Colonel Wary, this is me wife – Sully – and my daughter, Kjelle.” Vaike grumbled.

   “Charmed.” Colonel Wary tersely replied.

   “Hey, Ma… What’s that smell?” whispered Kjelle.

   Colonel Wary and Vaike stared down in the living room. Sully, not as discretely as she liked, took a sniff of the air. It was pungent, all of sudden. Awful. It wasn’t gravy overcooking or steaks burning. It wasn’t a burning smell. It was something else. The smell of something which was decaying.

   Sully glanced around. She followed her nose and then, her eyes darted to the standoff that her husband his boss were having. She swallowed.

   “Er, how can we help ya, Colonel?” Sully asked, intervening as her eyes trailed down.

   Sully noticed how blackened one of Colonel Wary’s fingers were. It was as though he had the paw of a corpse for one of his hands. She gagged. It was positively putrid.

   “I just wanted some information.” Colonel Wary said conversationally.

   “Yeah, what kind? I can tell you some good chicken fried recipes. Better than what you get at KFC.” Vaike snipped back.

   Colonel Wary clicked his tongue. “How old is your daughter, Mr Lehr?”

   “Does it matter? Not any of your business.” Vaike snarled.

   “I’m eleven.” Kjelle piped up, without thinking. “I had my birthday, recently.”

   Colonel Wary smiled. “How sweet.”

   “It’s not any of your business. You said you wanted information. I ain’t got any.” Vaike snapped.

   “Ah, but that’s simply not true.” Colonel Wary countered.

   “How come…?” Vaike asked, suspiciously.

   With just a question, the tension in the air seemed to whip up and Vaike was left helpless in the wake of it. Colonel Wary was bigger. Faster. Scarier. Before Vaike’s very eyes, he watched as the colonel grab his wife by her neck. He brought her in close and throttled her. Kjelle screamed and seemed planted to where she stood. Her hand outreached and Sully tried to wave her off; lest she become a target for Colonel Wary.

   There was genuine fear in Sully’s brown eyes. It was not because Colonel Wary’s hand was around her throat though; his fingers just spread apart around her larynx. It was not because he had a corpse finger. It was because she was afraid of what he might do to Kjelle if Sully made a mistake; if Vaike made a mistake. Her breathing was throttled. Air felt lumpy inside of her as she surveyed her living room, as dangerous as it was mundane, from down the angle of her nose.

   “Wh-What are you doing?” Vaike asked.

   “Forcefully extracting the information that I require.” Colonel Wary replied. “That is, if I do not extract the information from you, there shall be equal force taken upon your darling wife.”

   “Can Kjelle at least leave the room?” Vaike asked.

   He heard his daughter whimper. She was scrutinised underneath the gaze of the colonel. Her lower lip wobbled and her eyes watered. He clicked his tongue. He looked into his eyes and he did not see the daughter of Vaike and Sully Lehr; he saw the daughter of himself and his wife, Cordelia instead.

   “Begone.” Colonel Wary eventually gave up.

   Kjelle’s knees knocked but she fled. She quickly went up the stairs and she didn’t look back. She prayed – and she was not a praying girl; this was not a praying household – for her parents’ safety. And, as the pounding and panicked footsteps belonging to Kjelle disappeared, her parents could finally release the breaths they had been holding.

   Now, they could negotiate as adults in such a precarious situation.

   Vaike glared daggers at Colonel Wary. “Whatever you want, whatever you wanna know, I’ll tell ya. I’ll give it to ya. Please, just leave Sully outta this.” he begged.

   “Is that so…?” colonel Wary replied with an insidious breath as his clutch on Sully’s throat deepened; leaving evil, crescent moon indents on her throat.

   She swallowed. Unthinking. Breathing only through her nose as she tried to damn her husband to hell and back if he screwed this up. She felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of her face; down her jawline too. Every pulse of her heart beat seemed so much more pronounced with this man’s hand on her. The smell of his rotting finger wafting up; choking her just as much as his grip.

   “Please, just let her go.” Vaike begged and his voice cracked.

   He was on the verge of tears; his face preparing itself for such an onslaught. He was going red and he was squinting. As though he were already sobbing. Colonel Wary relished the power he was exercising over both halves of the Lehr couple.

   “Not until you answer this one, very simple question, Mr Lehr.” Colonel Wary said.

   “Anything.” Vaike’s voice cracked again and it was by pure, iron will that he wasn’t on his knees.

   “Where is the Asset?” Colonel Wary asked.

   “I – I can’t tell you.” Vaike sobbed and finally, the water works began.

   “Oh, is that so? Can you be convinced otherwise, however?” Colonel Wary asked and his fingers continued to tighten around Sully’s neck.

   She choked. Spittle flecked her mouth and her eyes bulged. Vaike was disgusted. Colonel Wary was aroused.

   “I just… I mean. I do know. I just don’t know if she’s there right now.” Vaike clarified.

   “Explain yourself. Calmly. And rationally.” Colonel Wary instructed Vaike.

   Sully began to claw at Colonel Wary’s hands. But, even someone as muscular as she was unable to surmount Colonel Wary when he controlled her breathing as he did.

   “Tonight’s the night.” Vaike said, tears streaming down his face. “I wasn’t – I wasn’t allowed to say goodbye. Might arouse suspicions or some... What a load of rot that was!”

   He was hysterical. He was crying. He was clutching his face and snot dripped down his nose. His voice was uneven. Parts of it was pith; loud enough to burst ear drums. Other parts of his voice had gone so low and so slurred, it was nearly impossible to truly understand what he had meant.

   “Mr Lehr.” Colonel Wary warned.

   Vaike swallowed hard and wiped his face. “She might be gone, man. She might still be there. I dunno.” He snorted. “I jus’ know one thing and that thing is she’ll be gone by midnight. A-At the, uh, the uh ol’ mines out that way. Huge fuckin’ canyon things.”

   “I see.” Colonel Wary mused.

   Slowly, his fingers receded from around Sully’s throat. She took deep, gulping breaths. Vaike fell to the floor. He bawled. His fists banged on the floor. Colonel Wary readjusted his tie. He was utterly unfazed by the scene.

   And that, left him vulnerable.

   He turned away from Sully and that was his mistake. The sound of her movements were disguised by her husband’s hysterics and thus, once Colonel Wary had his back to her, she struck. She grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

   With ease, fluid ease, Sully was able to pin Colonel Wary to the wall with all her strength. Colonel Wary’s head hit the wall and Sully yanked back his arm. All whilst keeping the pressure of her other hand on the centre of his back.

   “Thanks honey, this is why you’re my number one partner in crime.” Sully joked.

   “Wh-What?” Vaike hiccupped through his very real tears.

   Sully entwined her fingers into Colonel Wary’s. She then fixated one that one, putrid finger he held. She pinched it and she heard the squeak of gas. She heard the skin shift.

   “Disgusting…” she muttered to herself.

   Sully sucked in a great breath and then wrenched Colonel Wary’s finger from his hand. It popped up easier than Sully had expected. The stitches ripped, and foul odours were released. There was less blood, than she was expecting but still some was spilt on her already gross carpets.

   Colonel Wary spat in pain. Sully threw away his finger. Disgusted with herself, now, that she had gone and removed it.

   “Fuck you.” Colonel Wary breathed.

   “You wish, mate.” Sully replied.

   But such smarm would soon turn to regret. Her boast became an error as it distracted her. Her pressure against Colonel Wary weakened and it was enough for him to be able to throw her off him. He bucked back and Sully lost her footing. Colonel Wary whipped around and slapped Sully as she stumbled.

   Sully hit the ground. Vaike screamed.

   “Farewell, Mr and Mrs Lehr, its been a pleasure. Say good night to your daughter for me.” Colonel Wary said, bitter and cynical, then left.

   Vaike hit the ground and held onto Sully. He cupped her face. His eyes watered. His pupils were wide and frantic; red rimmed. His lower lip wobbled. A bruise was beginning to form, already, on the side of Sully’s face.

   “A-Are you alright?” he asked.

   “’M fine, Vaike. But ya gotta do somethin’.” Sully said.

   “Yer right. God, Sully, I love ya. You’ve always been the brains in our team.” Vaike said.

   Vaike quickly pecked Sully’s forehead. The sting of where she had been hit superficially dulled and she smiled rather curtly.

   “I gotta call Lon’qu.” Vaike said then, he completely dumped her, and Sully shifted awkwardly before getting up.

   “I meant call the cops, dickhead! But sure, ring up yer pal first!” she yelled.

   Vaike hurriedly scrambled to his phone. He dialled in the numbers. They rotated around, painfully slow and then, he got through. He waited impatiently for the other side to pick up. 

   As for the other side, prior to this phone call, the mood was strange to say the least. They were wasting time, essentially. So, Lon’qu had been whittling down carrot pieces and tossing them for Panne to catch and Olivia and Robin had, more or less, been canoodling on the couch. It was quiet, for the most part. Respectful or reverent, perhaps. They were waiting for the witching hour.

   But then, the phone ringing down the hall seemed to have shattered that with its loud shrieks. Sudden phone calls were always ill omened, and Olivia left Robin’s clutches to answer it. Lon’qu wandered down the hall, to watch. Robin hovered, too.

   “Hello? Kahn household; Olivia speaking.” Olivia paused.

   Her eyes watered nearly immediately.

   “A-Alright,” her voice faltered, “I’ll let Lon’qu know immediately. Don’t worry Vaike, we’ll stay safe. We’ll make a decision in the car... I’m sorry but I don’t think we can take the risk. Okay, I’ll put him on.”

   Olivia nursed the phone on the crook of her neck. She craned around. Creases in her brow as her gaze, fiercely, met Lon’qu’s.

   “It’s for you.” she murmured.

   Lon’qu stiffly came closer. They exchanged the phone. Olivia stood back. Lon’qu put it to his ear.

   “I’m going to talk at you, alright. But Olivia can explain the rest. Man, I’m so sorry. Fuckin’ Colonel Wary worked out our game.”

   Lon’qu’s heart dropped.

   “Please Lon’qu, stay safe out there. Keep Panne safe. Set ‘er free. All that jazz.” Vaike’s voice began to choke up on the other end. “I believe in you, dude. But seriously. Stay safe. I love you, Lon’qu. You’re my best friend an’ I wish I could be out there with ya, be there an’ all that shit but I’ve got to take Sully to the hospital. Yeah, Sully’s concussed or something. She’s having trouble standing up. An’ we’re gonna take Kjelle with us, don’t worry.”

   Lon’qu swallowed.

   “I’ll call you tomorrow; in the mornin’. When it’s all over. See ya, Lon’qu. Stay safe.” Vaike said.

   Lon’qu tapped the receiver so that Vaike heard feedback. After that, the line was disconnected. Lon’qu took a breath. He was rocked by the news.

   “I’m ready to go.” Robin said, and she brandished her keys.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   Panne slowly bounded into view. She coiled around the legs of the humans and then nuzzled against Lonq’u. He scratched behind her ears. He hoped that she could sense his thoughts. It seemed like she could. She seemed to know that now was all they had.

   It was with a heavy heart that they had to convince her to go outside. She was confused. She knew she wasn’t supposed to go outside and now they were coaxing her. Robin went ahead to scout whilst Olivia hung back to watch from the other end. It was up to Lon’qu to mobilise Panne but eventually, she was compliant.

   The time they spent sneaking Panne into the parking lot felt like wasted potential. Time was so preciously of the essence right now. The drive was going to be precarious as they discussed their options. Robin drove, and Olivia sat, nervously, in the front seat. Behind them, Panne and Lon’qu were curled up; listening, unable to say anything more. Until, it was decided, that they would have to go through with their plan and hope they don’t encounter Colonel Wary.

   As they left for their venue, Doctor Laurent arrived at hers.

   Her little Ford Zephyr was dusty and dirty as it parked. The wind, for once, was gone. So, it was quieter than usual. There were no lights present. Not even the moon, tonight. It unnerved her but at the same time, it was fitting. She was going to be spirited away, after all.

   In the darkness, she saw murky figures. Thus, she took a deep breath and projected her voice as far as it could go: “The sparrow has come to nest!”

   She heard laughter. The figures moved, steps forward which were eerily slow. Then, a reply: “The crow has come to the carnival!”

   Doctor Laurent was unsettled by the reply. She was too far gone. She couldn’t put any of her independent plans into action. She would simply have to leave America.

   A torch lit up. Synthetic light was cast across the sand-streaked cement. Slowly, Tharja and Henry came closer. Doctor Laurent’s heart hammered.

   “So, you have arrangements, yes?” Doctor Laurent asked.

   “Yeah, we’ve got a burner car with us. To use to get us to the furthest air port from here. In just a few minutes time, Doctor Miriel Laurent will cease to exist.” Henry replied.

   The shadows on his face were eerie. They seemed to sharpen his teeth and turn his cheeks gaunt. Doctor Laurent smiled.

   “I’m glad to hear it.” Doctor Laurent said.

   “But, alas, Alyona, good and intelligent daughter of Russia shan’t exist either.” Tharja drawled.

   Before Doctor Laurent could even think of asking for clarification on what that was meant to be, Tharja brandished her hidden pistol. She smiled. Arousal in her eyes and she shot Doctor Laurent. But she did not shoot to kill. No, Tharja was not that sort of person.

   So, the bullet tore through Doctor Laurent’s stomach. She began to bleed. And yet, despite the pain – or, maybe because of it – she was calm. Shocked.

   “I understand. That’s fair. I would have done the same. In fact, I’ve considered it.” Doctor Laurent murmured, almost rambling.

   “Do you want a turn at putting the bullet in the donkey?” Tharja asked.

   “Oh boy, now there’s my favourite party game.” Henry replied.

   He accepted the gun off Tharja. Her spidery fingers dancing over Henry’s hands. He re-cocked it. He spun the barrel which clicked and clicked as it went around and around. He admired how it looked in the faint starlight and the overwhelming torch light.

   Then, a gun was fired. It seemed like a warning shot. And it was not from the gun which belonged between Tharja and Henry.

   Doctor Laurent straightened up. Shit, she thought.

   As she bled out, clutching her stomach, she turned around. In their distraction, they hadn’t noticed a slow Ford Zodiac pull up. And now, they would regret letting themselves drop their guards as they dealt with their inner squabbles.

   “And what might I have found?” Colonel Wary asked. “I was hunting rabbits, but it seems that I’ve found moles instead.”

   Henry cussed. He shot a few times at Colonel Wary. In his haste to shoot, he couldn’t aim, and the pistol was flimsy. Colonel Wary snickered.

   He confidently showed off the revolver he had brought with him. With a pull of a trigger, blood was expelled from Tharja’s mouth. It was clear contact to her chest. She was brought to her knees, but her eyes never closed. Not even to flinch or wince. She was dead.

   “Heh, never liked the bitch anyway. She was too clingy. So, to whom do we owe the intrusion?” Henry asked.

   Colonel Wary glanced at Doctor Laurent. She paled.

   “I am Colonel Frederick Wary and I am looking for the Asset.”

   Henry laughed. “So’re we. Seems we ain’t all that different, eh?”

   That, as a reply, did not bring good tidings for Colonel Wary. So, without mulling it over, Colonel Wary shot twice. Once at Henry to wound him; right through the kneecaps. Though, that only made him laugh as hard as fell. The other, he shot into Doctor Laurent’s thigh. She coughed and gagged.

   “What the hell was that for?” Doctor Laurent snapped.

   “Because I felt like it.” Colonel Wary snarled.

   “So, you gonna finish me off or are you a pussy?” Henry asked, smarmy despite his injury. “I mean, I can’t go back to mother Russia like this, may as well die on this soil but I have no preference.”

   Colonel wary huffed. He supposed he may as well finish what he had started. He huffed as he let Henry eat lead. A bullet straight to his mouth. It ripped right through that smile and exited out the back of his head with a disgusting wake of blood and splatter.

   “Hm. An annoying one, isn’t he?” Colonel Wary mused.

   “You have no idea.” Doctor Laurent huffed.

   Colonel Wary tutted as he turned around. Doctor Laurent was at his feet. She did not grovel. There was a determination of her eyes, hard as steel, despite the bleak circumstances. Reviled by such an expression, Colonel Wary kicked her down.

   Doctor Laurent screamed. Her wounds belched more blood and she held onto herself tightly. Without thinking, she curled into the foetal position. Colonel Wary cooed, to mock her. He then forced her to spread apart with his foot; treating her like some wounded dog.

   She looked up at him. Her mouth was still hardened. Her eyes a touch feral but still, unrelenting with that determination. Colonel Wary suspected that she would rather go to the grave than betray whoever it was who had her allegiances.

   “The interrogation begins now.” Colonel wary. “your name.”

   “Doctor Miriel Laurent.” She spat. “Fuck you.”

   “Your real name.”

   Colonel Wary gave her a harsh kick. Her wound deepened.

   “Alyona…” she muttered, recoiling in pain.

   “Good enough. Are you Russian?”

   “Y-Yes.”

   “These two people, your handlers, correct?”

   “Correct.”

   “But you intended to double cross them. Who are you really working with?”

   Doctor Laurent tried to curl over. Anything so she could avoid either Colonel Wary or his question. But, he did not permit such insubordination. So, he gave her another swift kick. Doctor Laurent keeled over. She lost yet more blood. It dyed the ground beneath her; pooled stickily around her. She was going faint and numb and she was cold too. But so hot as well. It quickly changed. Switching between the two with flushes.

   “Answer my question.” Colonel Wary growled.

   “No!” Doctor Laurent screamed.

   Her vision temporary swirled. She would say it had blackened but it was difficult to make that assertion. Even with the light of the torch Tharja had dropped in her death.

   “Alright, then, let’s be kind about this.” Colonel Wary said and he crouched down. “Let’s get to know one another.”

   He plunged his hand into Doctor Laurent’s stomach wound. She howled in pain. Only encouraged by this, Colonel Wary wrenched his hand inside of it. He grabbed onto her flayed flesh and provoked yet more pain. Doctor Laurent screamed and screamed. Her agony was dulcet pleasure for the colonel as he relished such duties. He had missed in the midst of the ever so tame and civil questioning and searching.

   “I’m a Virgo, I’m married but I enjoy having affairs on the side, and one of my favourite things to do when I’m involved with such salacious things is fingering. I love sticking my hand as far into a woman as I can to bring her to ecstasy.” Colonel Wary snarled.

   Then, just as he alluded, he continued to finger Doctor Laurent’s wound. She screamed again. Her legs kicked until they gave out. She was pale. She was grim and deathly. Her vision continued to falter. Her throat was raw.

   “Now, tell me something about yourself. Who are your friends?” he asked her, ever so placidly.

   “Never.” Doctor Laurent replied. “I – I will never tell you.”

   “Stupid bitch.” Colonel Wary replied. “That was the incorrect answer.”

   Colonel Wary retracted his fingers from her bullet hole. Doctor Laurent panted. She felt another spurt of blood gush from her wound. She believed, at this point, she would be lucky to have minutes.

   Meanwhile, with his bloody hand, Colonel Wary dug around his pocket. He did not care for the filth it made but he drew out his lighter.

   “Do you know another thing about me? I just love burning shit. And I’m sure a woman like you will make for a bright flame.”

   Doctor Laurent’s eyes widened. She heard a click and a small flame danced before her eyes. Colonel Wary preciously held onto a rather beautiful-looking lighter. The flame became larger and larger; wavering and flickering in front of her face. She held her breath. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and with a quick movement of his wrist, Colonel Wary lit her hair on fire.

   He backed off. Doctor Laurent writhed in pain. If she tried to put it out, she would lose blood quicker. If she lost blood quicker, she would die. So, she had to endure the pain as her scalp burned.

   “Suffer.” Colonel Wary spat at her.

   He glanced around. Two corpses and one in the making, he was done here. Doctor Laurent would succumb soon enough, he was certain. So, he tucked his lighter back in his pocket; satisfied with what he had done. So, he walked off. He got back into his car – stolen from a subordinate, for the sake of being inconspicuous as someone as he deserved something far more glamourous to cruise around in – and he contemplated his next move.

   Colonel Wary had eliminated the Russians from the equation. He had already raided the Lehr household and gotten the names of the others involved. He had even learned the drop off point. He looked around. Said drop off wouldn’t be all that far from where he was currently. So, the answer was obvious. He would play the waiting game. He would ambush them at said location.

   So, he quit sitting doing nothing and he drove off. He took a sharp turn down the highway and drove until he came to the exit. The abandoned mines and all the valleys and canyons they had created weren’t too far from here. It was a steep drop, even. He hid his car off the side of the road. And he waited.

   Soon, the adage rang true and good things did come to those who wait.

   A newly repainted hippie van rolled up. It veered off the side of the road; into the scruffy grass and dirt. Doors swung open and two, slight figures got out: women, Colonel Wary was willing to bet. They nervously looked around. The highway was seemingly deserted. As though it were only them out here.

   “All clear, Liv.”

   It was nervewracking, now that they had arrived. That’s what Lon’qu thought anyway. Part of him had wanted the drive to never end. It was strangely peaceful. After all, there was something maternal about being nearly rocked to sleep thanks to Robin’s dubious driving and he had Panne by his side, too. That was nice. But, all good things had to end and it was better this way.

   Lon’qu had to get out first. He coaxed Panne down. She seemed hesitant. Lon’qu thinks that might mean that Panne might be thinking the same as him; dearly wishing that the drive didn’t have to have a destination. Panne shook herself out once all four paws hit the ground. She sniffed around and huffed.

   Lon’qu scratched behind her ears.

   “Lon’qu?” Olivia murmured.

   Lon’qu nodded.

   He tapped the side of his thigh and side-stepped away from the van. Panne followed. Together, they sat down on the edge of the pit. The air of the night was choked with dust and dirt and something else which was kind of foul and vaguely like petroleum. But the wind was cool. It was nice.

   There were so many things that Lon’qu wanted to say but all he could do was gaze out into the distance. Beyond these manmade excavations – no, somewhere within it – the wilderness began. Grass grew tall and unruly. Signs and fences rusted. Boards were done up over themselves countless times to mask windows and later, to mask graffiti.

   _I love you, Panne_ , Lon’qu thought to himself. But his hands, heavy as lead, remained in his lap. His eyes watered.

   Panne’s teeth chittered. She sounded content.

   Lon’qu slowly rested against Panne. He turned over, curled against her. He placed his hand on her upper stomach and his fingers slowly dug through her thick fur and into her fat and skin. He held onto her but not so tightly that he hurt her. He buried his face in all of her and he hoped to remember these touches, these smells, these sounds: all of this moment.

   He choked back a sob.

   “Liv,” Robin murmured as she drew in closer to Olivia with concern in her eyes and voice, “I dunno if Lon’qu will ever be ready to say goodbye. Do you, uh, reckon you can convince him? I don’t wanna drag this out any longer than it needs to be. This is a highway, mate. Anyone could be around the corner.”

   “Do I have to?” Olivia asked, cringing as she glanced at her brother.

   His melancholy was bittersweet. She didn’t want to interrupt such a mournful moment between Lon’qu and his lover. But, Olivia understood. She understood a little too well, perhaps. After all, if people accept the gays, they will have to accept the non-monogamists and the zoophiles as well.

   Olivia sighed. She glanced longingly at her girlfriend once more. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

   A gun fired in the distance. Panne jumped. She growled: a low timbre which shook the dust as the gunfire echoed. The single, bursting shot which had harrowed all of them.

   From the shadows, Colonel Wary emerged. His revolver was locked and loaded.

   “Hand over. The Asset.” he said coolly as he came into the point where he could be heard loud and clear.

   Olivia shiver. Robin was ready to put up her dukes. Panne and Lon’qu however, their hackles remained guarded and their hearts pounded in fear.

   “No! Never!” screamed Robin.

   “I wasn’t talking to you, guttersnipe!” Colonel Wary barked at her before resuming his march towards Lon’qu and Panne.

   Lon’qu got to his feet. He was shaken, to say the least. There were twitches and tremours in his arms and legs. But, he put on a brave face because, if there was anything he was good at, it was remaining stalwart in even the most terrifying situations. His expression as stony as the bottom of the ravine he had his back to.

   “Let me guess what your thinking, you don’t want to give up this creature either. I don’t understand how someone can be so attached to their pet.” Colonel Wary said.

   Lon’qu felt sick to his stomach. But, his shoulders remained squared and his chin up. He glared down Colonel Wary.

   “Well, we of the American government have no use for this creature anymore. And, if you attempt to rail against this decision, I will have no choice but to eliminate you.” Colonel Wary warned.

   Lon’qu swallowed. Colonel Wary’s hand was fixedly coiled around the grip of his revolver. The barrel seemed heavy and loaded. The nozzle gleamed in the low starlight. What a night for it to be moonless, Lon’qu thought to himself. After all, he couldn’t think any other thought. Every other thought was simply festooned with worry or love for Panne. He couldn’t imagine a way to fight back.

   So, he stepped forward. He lifted his arms. Colonel Wary sighed.

   “How sweet. The low protecting the lower.” Colonel Wary growled. “Even a miserable excuse of a human like you is still more noble than that beast.”

 _I love you_ , _Panne_ , Lon’qu mouthed.

   “What are you saying?” Colonel Wary asked; fury enflamed from such a small sentence.

   _I love you, Panne_ , Lon’qu repeated himself.

   “I won’t ask again. Instead, I will bring to you the full consequences of the mockery you make of me.” Colonel Wary snapped, seething.

   And to prove his claim, he brandished his weapon. Without so much a flourish or even a sense of hesitance, Colonel Wary shot the target in front of him. Lon’qu braced himself but it wasn’t he who had his flesh seared and gouged out by a bullet. He was not Colonel Wary’s target.

   Panne was.

   Colonel Wary shot beneath Lon’qu’s arms; directly into Panne’s head. Unable to defend herself, it was Panne who howled in pain. It was she who had her body desecrated with agony. In the distance, Olivia and Robin screamed but their screams went ignored.

   Lon’qu surged forward but was promptly pistol-whipped. He was enraged, and adrenaline filled. Yet, it all fell short of experience. Something Lon’qu lacked and Colonel Wary more than made up for. So, his head was lashed with the gun itself and he fell to his knees. Lon’qu tried to turn around but his world spun. He felt like he was going to be vomit. But he tried to crawl to Panne’s side.

   With Lon’qu near concussed, it gave Colonel Wary all the time and space he needed. Panne was free of all obstacles, essentially. So, Colonel Wary shot and shot at her until Panne’s body was riddled with all but one of the bullets in the barrel.

   Colonel Wary clicked his tongue. The air stank of burnt flesh and hair. He couldn’t help but muse though. Rabbit was considered gourmet and with a rabbit as big as this, it was a shame – almost – that he had gone and ruined such a fine carcass.

   Lon’qu surrendered himself. He laid himself over Panne’s body. Her paws twitched, and her eyes were flickering closed. She tried to get up but found herself unable to sustain any energy towards such a thing. Lon’qu wanted to hush her. Tell her not to worry. He wanted to soothe her. Make her dying moments quieter and comfortable but she growled and huffed. Even as his hands wound through her body.

   “One bullet. Two bodies. It’s poetry, isn’t it?” Colonel Wary murmured.

   Lon’qu turned his head, briefly, so that he could glare at Colonel Wary. To cuss him out with nothing but his eyes but he failed to sustain such energy as well. So, he let himself fall. He rested upon Panne as though she were a pillow. If he couldn’t calm her in these moments, then he would calm himself. He would accept death.

   “You sodomised this creature, didn’t you? No one else would go to such lengths if they hadn’t put their dick in it.” Colonel Wary said.

   “You know nothing about them!” Robin shrieked.

   Colonel Wary clicked his tongue. “Filth. Nothing but filth surrounds me.”

   Olivia whimpered. Robin held onto her.

   “Pick a god and pray.” Colonel Wary told them.

   Olivia and Robin looked away. They desperately held onto one another. Lon’qu took a breath. There was nothing that could be done. Slowly, Colonel Wary’s finger pulled back on the trigger. Lon’qu braced himself and even though he expected such pain stringently, he couldn’t believe it. It ripped through him and even unto Panne. He gasped. Unable to even vocalise the slightest ounce of the pain which rippled out from the epicentre of the bullet hole in the middle of his back. He bled onto Panne. She craned around and licked his face.

   Lon’qu smiled. He wished he could lick her back, kiss her back, do anything back to her but instead, all he could do was close his eyes and accept his fate.

   But Panne would not accept his.

   If anything, it gave her the last push of energy she needed. She bucked Lon’qu’s body off; out away from the colonel and from the pit behind him. She slowly came forward. Her movements were slow but the wounds she had taken earlier had disappeared. Blood still clumped in her fur. There was a feral look in her eyes as they overflowed with a ghastly, crimson light that was as eerie as mist or smoke. From the depths of her voice, a hellish noise was made.

   Colonel Wary swallowed and he tried to back off. But human movements were nothing compared to that of a creature such as Panne. She tackled him. Pinned him beneath her paws. Colonel Wary was winded. He felt a great weight upon him, slowly cracking his ribs. A swirl of dust pulled out and Panne finished the job.

   She ripped his face off. Her claws dug into his body; into his bowels and his heart. She ripped them out too. His body turned stringy and bloody. Bits and pieces of him were scattered and thrown about. Panne spat out that of him which remained in her mouth.

   Olivia and Robin cowered from the sidelines. They muttered to themselves. Disgusted and relieved. Scared, too. Terrified, actually. They quaked in their boots as a nightmarish scene unfolded around them. A cold wind blew and seemed to take the souls of their dead with it as it travelled westward.

   Panne trotted back to Lon’qu. She licked at his wounds. Hers continued to heal. Olivia began to cry. Sob, even. Robin rubbed Olivia’s back as she buried her face in her hands.

   Panne hummed. She chattered. There was something desperate about it.

   Panne nudged her face against Lon’qu’s. He remained as still as a corpse. The urgency in Panne’s voice increased. Robin let go and Olivia came a little closer.

   “Lon’qu…?” she murmured. She sounded petrified.

   Panne put herself between Olivia and Lon’qu. She didn’t raise her hackles or growl, but it was obvious she was not be crossed.

   “Is this going to be goodbye?” Olivia asked.

   Panne huffed. She nodded viciously. Her teeth revealed behind a curl of her lips which was fierce but not necessarily threatening.

   “Can I at least verify if my brother is dead?”

   Panne turned away from Olivia. She nudged against Lon’qu’s face. She licked over his cheeks and then his mouth. That stirred a reaction. He sputtered. There were twitches along his face; across his brow and forehead. Olivia gasped.

   “He’s alive…” she murmured, eyes watering again as her heart inflated with joy.

   Panne growled.

   “Just. Barely…” Olivia realised.

   “Oh, Liv… Do you think we can get him to the hospital? I mean, surely he can survive that long if we speed.” Robin suggested.

   Panne snapped at the suggestion.

   She nudged Lon’qu up, but he flopped back down. He was a dead man. Or a near dead man. Regardless, his fate seemed clear.

   “I think…” Olivia murmured. “We have no choice…”

   “Olivia, you can’t be serious.” Robin gasped.

   “I don’t think he can be saved.” Olivia’s voice turned pith and she bawled.

   Robin hugged her. Together, they sobbed.

   Panne continued to try and prop Lon’qu up. Eventually, she succeeded and was able to let Lon’qu lay across her back. Weakly, he held onto her fur around her stomach.

   “Liv?” Robin murmured, her hands slipping down to Olivia’s hands.

   Olivia sobbed as she looked up. Her eyes, a burning red, crinkled as she ached. Her heart felt as though it had broken.

   “Is this goodbye?” Olivia asked.

   Panne bowed her head.

   Olivia sobbed. Robin cooed at her; stroked her arms and cuddled her. She did not try to kiss her thought, not even chastely on Olivia’s cheek. All Robin wanted to do was help but it all seemed in vain before this tragedy: the only one she had ever experienced, really. She tried to soothe her but there was little she could do, and Robin was inexperienced; acting only the instinct to help.

   Panne huffed.

   “Okay Panne…” Olivia murmured. “G-Goodbye, Panne… Bye… Bye Lon’qu.” Her voice was choked and cluttered with misery.

   “Yeah, bye you two…” Robin murmured. She hiccupped; hiding her own tears and wobbling voice.

   Panne turned around awkwardly. She made sure that Lon’qu didn’t fall off. She prowled along the edge of the ravine before finding a foothold down. She jumped. Her hindlegs scraped against the ground, kicking up loose pebbles and a great swirl of dust, as she made her descension.

   The dust plumed around her, enveloping her and she was lost in. Lon’qu seemingly vanished. They both did. Even after the dust settled and Olivia had a clear view of this tragic, moonless night, she couldn’t see either of them. They were gone; disappeared right into thin air.

   She held her breath. She choked back a sob. And she found herself in poetical thinking because it was a strange comfort. She decontextualized this scenario; took it out of place and into a new one where she could study it and her emotions more safely. Instead of breaking into yet more bawling; she was dehydrated and seemed to have wasted all her tears on things prior to this moment.

   Oliva found herself thinking that everything would be okay. After all, this was the end. Nothing more could hurt them. Either of them. Or her or Robin. They were fine. It was over. It was tragic, yes but that’s how life was.

   And in the barrage of drifting dust, eerily brown in the inky blue-black night, Olivia could feel it. Love. She found herself reflecting. Unable to perceive either Lon’qu or Panne in the darkness, she found both of them all around her. She felt a brotherly prescence with her, even when he was nowhere to be seen or found. It humbled her. Because, in a way, they were everywhere. Just like the particles of dust which were slowly reclaimed by the still, night air.

   Yet, it was strangely over in an instant. Olivia swallowed.

   “Come along, Robin. We… We have phone calls to make. We must report our dead. A-And… oh my God…” Olivia said, and her initial composure soon deteriorated.

   “It’s okay. I’m sure… I’m sure whatever happens next will be okay.” Robin told her.

   Olivia mumbled something inaudible but agreeable.

   The night seemed to grow colder. Dust still swirled; riding a careless, near frigid breeze. And yet, somewhere in it all, the pound and scrape of claws and paws went on deeper and deeper into a manmade valley to escape that which had preyed on them. The monster who had nearly torn them asunder with his violence. But it was he who had been unable to overcome their bond.

   And so, Olivia hoped – in every iteration of her reflections and musings – that the prince with no voice and his beautiful princess would live happily ever after; wherever they may be with dust on their heels, in the shape of them and slowly dissipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some authorial intent I believe I was unable to portray
> 
> 1\. Frederick is Christian in this fic. Believe it or not.  
> 2\. Lon'qu is alive but not fully human anymore.


	20. Love Letters

   But, real life has no definitive end. It goes on and on. Even in death or after it. Thus, there were loose ends and things which hurt for far longer than they would on page. And Olivia produced page after page of that which had hurt her in the end of the trailing dust that she was left behind in.

    A few years have since passed and that night, that fateful and moonless night with trailing dust, had given Olivia certain opportunities she would not have had otherwise. It breaks her heart and every night, she berates herself quietly for what she fears is greed, but she did take those certain opportunities. She now benefits from them and it saddens her immensely.

   It’s what Lon’qu would have wanted, she tells herself in those moments wherein she is, perhaps, being a touch harsh on herself.

   Thus, the music comes to a winding and lingering end and the applause thundered. Her heart pounded, and she smiled. The story ended. And the tragedy was celebrated. The tragedy Olivia recounted through music and choreography was the story of her brother – the silent prince – and his lover. It was a tragedy. Ending with a note of the unknown but people often found beauty in tragedy, or so Olivia hoped.

   This was the first of – hopefully – many shows and it was the most critical too. Tonight, somewhere in the crowd, watching from the nosebleeds, were a journalist duo from the big city and they were going to write a review on Olivia’s dinky little performance. Or, it felt dinky to her.

   After all, she had constructed the stage from scratch and all of that around her. That too was a story and a half. But it’s a story worth telling because one cannot simply transition from rags to riches so simply. 

   Olivia’s dream got her start, ultimately, where her older brother could not see. When the morning came, and questions were asked, and files were reported, Olivia and Robin were very seriously sat down some faceless men who – for reasons apparent, did not exist officially – and they signed to silence. As a reward, or as an incentive, together they made a lot of money. Not just what Lon’qu would have earned in a few months, but in entire years and then some.

   So, the first move Olivia made with her money was funeral arrangements. With her parents, forcibly dragged from their home up north, they found solace in something small and tasteful. Nothing that would arouse suspicion. They found a small piece of heaven in a cemetery by the cliffs and had a ceremony with just them and a few of their closest friends. It was quite the debacle.

   That was because for arrangements to have been made for a funeral, a story had to get told. Olivia had to sit her parents down and explain to them, in a shaky voice, what had happened to Lon’qu. If it weren’t for the state her apartment was in, at the time, they may not have believed her. It seemed too ridiculous and far-fetched to be true but, it was. So, once the truth got out between them – something they would have to take to their graves too, one day – they had to establish a lie.

   A work accident. Nothing more, nothing less. All of which resulted in Lon’qu being cremated and so, a vase of ashes – only wood, not flesh – now existed on Olivia’s mantlepiece to uphold the façade and then, there was the plaque at the potter field’s they chose. A pauper’s grave for a seemingly pauper family.

   Though, Olivia thought the headstone was a bit on the nose, but her father insisted. Basillio always had a strange sense of humour; one which had caused Flavia’s eyes to roll time and time again. As well as the children’s but his joke was still put through. So, now, on Lon’qu’s plaque was an image of a rabbit.

   Regardless, that was the first use of the money that the government had given her in exchange for her silence. Her next act… took some time. She stashed the money and gave some away, so she and her parents could live comfortably. Even then, that left a lot over.

   It wasn’t until she was beginning to worry if she wasn’t indulging herself in her brother’s doting name that she wondered if simply not using the money was the best way of keeping it. She thought herself selfish whenever she used it. Like she was desecrating her brother and his name but then, something curiously mundane happened.

   Sumia’s pie shop could no longer keep afloat. So now, Sumia and Robin had no job and yet, Olivia saw inspiration in that. And she came forth with a business opportunity: one to commemorate her brother’s memory in because there was nothing more that he wanted than to see Olivia’s dream come true.

   So, ultimately, Olivia put the money towards opening her own theatre and she was successful. It also gave Sumia and Robin jobs, too. After all, every good theatre ought to have a snack station and Sumia was more than happy to oblige. It was a good chance for her to reopen her dedication to her dream too.

   It was a difficult process, but it was worth it in the end because now, was opening night and the curtains were rolling closed. The last of the pie was long gone so Sumia and Robin were doing the dishes and Olivia exited stage right. All whilst amid the clamour and murmur of the audience taking their leave now that the show was well and truly over.

   Two women, both glamorously dressed in elegant dresses and decadent makeup, approached. They flashed some identification and they were permitted backstage. Olivia could hear them, chatter, from the wings as she wiped herself down with a towel. Her heart hammered for twenty million new reasons as her fellow actors and dancers began to murmur nervously around her as they expected the appearances of the two journalists.

   Olivia put down the towel and then saw them come around the bed. She smiled, as best she could, and awkwardly came closer: arms and extended.

   They were two very beautiful women and that made her extremely nervous. Yet, they had such charming eyes: kind and sweet. They clutched onto each other and smiled.

   “Hello, we’re with the paper. I’m Tiki and this is my partner, Say’ri.”

   “Business partner, of course.” Say’ri, with a wink, replied.

   Olivia swallowed. She got the hint. “I would lo-love to introduce you to my, um, business partner later. She works at the cake stall…”

   “What an innovative idea, by the way. I can’t say I’ve ever attended a show whilst eating pumpkin pie before, but I very much enjoyed it.” Tiki said. “Tell me, where did you get that idea?”

   “Oh? Um… my other business partner, Sumia, she used to have a pie shop, but the bank reclaimed it when she started to go under, so we teamed up and it seemed like the, uh, natural progression of events.” Olivia explained.

   “It is nice to see camaraderie like that in this day and age, I appreciate that.” Say’ri said.

   “So Say’ri and I have some questions about your performance tonight for our piece, is there some place private we could go to discuss things?” Tiki asked.

   “Yes! Yes, of course.” Olivia replied.

   She then led them aside, beyond the backstage and past the haphazard battle zone known as prop storage. After that, she took them outside where they had set up a patio for the cigarette smokers. Olivia – as rudely as she could, which turned out to be quite polite by anyone’s standards – had the stragglers move along but the scent of smoke remained.

   It was cold outside, but they had some shelter from the fences and trees. It was quiet, too. Seemingly detached from the rest of the bustling street. Most importantly, it was private with chairs and a table. So, they were content to conduct the interview under these conditions.

   Olivia was careful with her tongue as they asked. But it was difficult when all this had happened in the wake of her brother’s death. He was closely intertwined with it all, even if he was… wherever he was; be it above or below or still on this mortal coil somehow. Fortunately, whenever Olivia clammed up, Tiki and Say’ri were courteous and chose not to press on further; moving the conversation away and letting it flourish elsewhere.

   The interview was probably an hour long, but it had felt longer with the wind’s frigid touch on them. Still, in the flickering and shadowy back lights, Say’ri and Tiki were able to get the main points down. They glanced over each other’s notes; sharing the similarities and everything else. It made Olivia feel nervous.

   But Tiki’s serene smile coaxed her away from such anxieties, “One last question,” she said, in a voice like a lullaby, “what now?”

   “Excuse me?” Olivia blinked.

   “From what Say’ri and I have gathered, it’s been a lifelong dream of yours to open your own theatre, put on your own productions… what now? And all of this was part in memory of your brother, yes? So, what now?” Tiki asked.

   “Oh, um… Well, I want to be successful, of course. I want to read good reviews in the papers… I want the talking heads to gas up my dancing on their shows…” Olivia murmured.

   She sounded strange. Excited but there was a determination backing it. Despite how small and docile that she seemed.

   Say’ri smiled. She liked that tone of voice. “Thank you very much for the interview,” she said, bowing her head, “please look forward to our article; it will hopefully be published by next Tuesday.”

   “Oh! Excellent…” Olivia murmured.

   The nerves beneath her skin jumped. She was terrified and excited all at once. She wanted to know and at the same time, she wanted to plug up her ears and never read another word again but, she knew how to behave more maturely than that. So, she straightened her back and smiled.

   “I look forward to it.” Olivia said.

   “You should; I think you will treasure it…” Say’ri said.

   Tiki yawned. “It’s so late… Say’ri and I really should be going.”

   “Aye, we should. Well, if you could lead us back to the front door, that would be helpful.” Say’ri said.

   “Of course, it’s bit of a rabbit warren in the prop storage…” Olivia said.

   She took the two ladies back inside. They held onto each other; even sharing the fur boa that Say’ri wore to conserve heat. Olivia didn’t mind and together, she guided them through the mess of cut-outs and other props and all manner of abandoned things. They only nearly broke random things two or three times. It was darker back there than imagined and going through the corridors back to the front of the stage didn’t help.

   Robin and Sumia perked up when they saw Olivia emerge from backstage with the journalists in tow. Their little eatery was all packed up for the night. No sweet smells emanated from behind the stall’s tightly wrapped up blinds and whatnot.

   “Thank you for your hard work tonight, ladies,” Tiki said, in passing, “I really enjoyed the apple pie. It reminded me of some sweets my from childhood; it was very nostalgic.”

   “You’re welcome!” Sumia squeaked.

   Tiki laughed and then waved them goodbye. Say’ri followed along and they excused themselves via the front door. Olivia sighed and deflated.

   “I think I could have died. Did you see their make-up? Eyeliner sharp enough to cut…” Olivia murmured.

   “Yeah, they sure are two gorgeous gals…” Sumia agreed and she couldn’t help but turn the trill in her voice into something of a wolf whistle; complete with the southern twang she often tried to hide with a more metropolitan accent.

   “So, what’d they say though?” Robin asked.

   “That the article will be published next Tuesday. I-I’m thinking I’ll buy the newspaper and then take it and some other things to the cemetery. I want Lon’qu to be there with me, even if its only in spirit.” Olivia said.

   “Are we right to tag along?” Robin asked.

   “Yeah, can I intrude too…?” Sumia added.

   Olivia smiled softly, but there were tears in her eyes. “I appreciate the sentiments but I – I think I’ll go by myself, if you don’t mind.”

   “I understand, but you have my condolescences…” Sumia said and she placed her hand on Olivia’s shoulder.

   “Thank you, Sumia.” Olivia mumbled.

   “And you got me as well, too.” Robin said. “But I know when something is and isn’t my place.”

   Olivia choked up. “Th-Thank you… B-But for now,” she murmured, “we need to focus on delivering good pies and good performances until then and hopefully, until the last of our season. We did really, really well tonight.”

   “Hell’s yeah we did. You were gorgeous up there on stage with the others!” Robin said; her voice a touch louder than necessary.

   Olivia’s heart palpitated. No matter how many times Robin praised her, it still felt like the first time. She blushed.

   “Thank you, Robin.” She murmured.

   Robin then stretched and yawned. “Well, if we want to keep putting on good perfromances, we better hit the toad soon an’ get to bed, eh?”

   “Don’t forget, bright and early too. We’ve got to restock inventory as well.” Sumia added sharply.

   “I know.” groaned Robin.

   With that, they were all in agreement. They all staggered out, tired from their debut night and split up. Sumia took her car in one direction, and Olivia took herself and Robin in their car in a different direction. After that, they all tried to get as much sleep as possible before their early rise to bake pies crept up on them.

   The following days leading up to the publication of Tiki and Say’ri’s article were strangely disjointed. Events on the same day felt separate from one another and moments which were unrelated to anything to the theatre seemed to blend. And then Tuesday of next week arrived seeming without any heralding but, sure enough, Olivia was able to tumble out of bed and get changed then go out into town, so she could find what she needed for the day.

   She wanted to make something of an event out of it. She had a few things in mind. She packed a record player and some records into her car then went shopping. She bought a coffee at a café, and they sold newspapers too, so she took one of those with her china mug to her seat.

   The newspaper burned her hands more than her coffee did in its mug. The newspaper laid flat on the table. She stared at it. She hadn’t made the front page but there was a blurb telling readers who were theatre bluffs that there was a must-read article on page twenty-four. But Olivia resisted the siren call of either being bolstered unto damnation with sweet tidings or experiencing the bitterest hell of having all which she had achieved turn to ashes due to the combined writings of Tiki and Say’ri.

   They seemed like genuinely sweet and kind ladies, but Olivia was still terrified of the power they held over her and her career in the performing arts. So, she resisted. She wanted to share her reaction and immediate thoughts with that which remained of her brother: in body and spirit. So, she sat and sipped her coffee.

   It was bitter, warm, but it soothed her soul. Gave her something to fixate on whilst she watched people come and go. She sat at a window side booth and she wondered about the people bustling on through. What did she know about them? Did they know anything about her? Strange, idle musings only a stranger who was slowly emerging in the public eye could have.

   Eventually, her mug was drained so she left. The newspaper ended up on the passenger seat of her car and with unsteady hands on the wheel, Olivia drove off. She entered the congested traffic and exited the first chance she got. All headed in an easterly sort of direction, so she could cop the morning breeze at the cemetery.

   She arrived forty-five minutes or so later. It was still before ten, though, when she arrived. When her door swung out and open, she embraced the cool swirl of the seabreeze then shuddered. It was colder than she imagined.

   Olivia readied her things. She had more than she imagined; two records, and the player, of course, as well as the newspaper to bring along. She cursed herself for not bringing flowers but Lon’qu never liked receiving flowers, she told herself. He preferred to be the one to give them to people, so she marched on.

   She wandered the lanes, leaving her car behind. The cemetery was hallowed and overlooked a grand view. It was hard to believe it was so dry north-west of here and how wet it was down this way. Regardless, it was all beautiful. From the crackly, salty grass to the blue of the sky. It was stunning. The perfect place to commemorate a life really.

   Olivia made it to the back of the cemetery. Rows of pauper’s graves with meagre decorations greeted her. She mumbled hello to the names she didn’t recognise and then arrived at her brother’s headstone. She knelt down, at this little piece of miserable paradise and wiped off some of the grime. The white of the writing was already beginning to degrade but the obsidian remained somewhat sparkling and spotless.

   Olivia set down the record player and knelt before the grave. It felt silly, but she began talking to the headstone, as though her brother might overhear her. And again, she didn’t know if he were above or below, or even still on this coil. She liked to believe he was still alive, somehow, somewhere but wouldn’t he have contacted her, somehow?

   Or maybe that’s just how eloped lovers were.

   And if he was dead, Olivia wanted to believe that he wasn’t anywhere bad. He was a good man. He deserved peace.

   “I’ll start with the, uh, good news – I guess you wouldn’t call it…” Olivia mumbled. “The Kahn Company Theatre and Troupe’s first performance went without a hitch. Everyone loved it. Or at least they loved seeing me in tights and bunny ears… I’ve told you this before, right? But I based our original piece on the events that led to your… disappearance. Except crossed with Swan Lake. Except now its bunny lake…”

   Olivia smiled, half a snicker on her lips. She grabbed the newspaper.

   “I’m really scared, Lon’qu. I wish you were here. You could, like, tell me I’m being stupid, but I’m scared.” Olivia murmured as she turned to the page specified on the front regarding the article she was looking for. “I – I met the journalists who wrote this piece. They were really nice. And I think they were gay too, but and they were really nice b-but what if they…”

   Olivia’s voice trailed off. She could viscerally imagine her brother scowling at her. No words because he was able to chastise her with his eyes. She sighed.

   “You’re right, you’re right.” she told that ghostly visage of him in her memories. “I’m being silly.”

   Olivia quietened then forced herself to look at the newspaper. He heart hammered in her chest. She wished, dearly, that she had Lon’qu with her, so he could squeeze her hand and take her through it, word by word, but in this world without him, she no longer had such a familial luxury. So, she took a breath and read the article.

   The thumping in her chest became more and more erratic. But her eyes widened. They did not water. She couldn’t believe what she was reading as elation flooded her veins. Disbelief had her stunned, but it was such a lovely, ecstatic feeling that she didn’t mind.

   “The original piece was clunky and awkward, just like any artist’s debut but the Kahn Theatre Company as headed by Miss Olivia Kahn and associates is headed in the right direction with this delightfully strong beginning. We have since been informed that this piece is dedicated to the late Lon’qu Kahn and we are certain that he would be honoured to have such a theatrical piece dedicated to his name.” Olivia read.

   Now her eyes were watering. Her tears were quick but not dreary. They did not come from a place of sadness, even though her stomach was tighted and knotted, but from a place of joy. Olivia set the paper down, thinking vaguely about how she would like it framed but she had other things to do first. After all, she had just arrived.

   “Isn’t that great, Lon’qu?” she asked.

   She paused. She let the memory nod his head and she wiped her eyes.

   “Oh, and I’ve brought some albums for you to listen to. They’re new. I brought the Beatles’ record – yes, I know you don’t like them. I don’t care. I like them, you meanie. But that’s why I also brought the new Rolling Stones’ record as well, you dummy. I’m not a totally useless younger sister. I know you wou- I know you would have liked them.”

   Olivia choked up as she talked about the music. She debated which album she ought to listen to first. She wasn’t sure which one would make her sadder, but she was determined to give Lon’qu a sampling of the different songs on them.

   It was strange. He was gone. So utterly gone and yet, he was still here. In a way. She put a record on and she wiped more grime off of the headstone. Dirt soon caked on her hands despite her light rubbing. And Olivia came to feel that maybe, Lon’qu would prefer a dirty plaque.

   After all, he wasn’t supposed to exist anymore. He was gone. Erased. But still here. He was like dirt; he could be moved but moved dirt only became dust and it could get finer and finer, but it would still be there. Just like a story. Just like his story; her story; their story. The story of the shape of dirt and dust, really.


End file.
